Williamsburg Serenade
by Wonderkin
Summary: A brokenhearted Bella places an ad, looking for a new apartment just days after Christmas. Can the man who answers the ad be the one to bring her back to life? This is, first and foremost, a love story. AH.
1. Stranger Things Have Happened

_**A/N: This is an idea that began bouncing around in my head last night after I began looking for a new apartment on Craigslist. I know I should be posting my next chapter of P&P right now, but something about this idea called to me and I just had to get it down on paper (so to speak). For those of you that read my SVM story "One Thousand Words," this Twilight fic may be more up your alley than the silliness that is P&P. This, my friends, is simply a love story.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**The song that Chapter One is named for is "Stranger Things Have Happened" by the Foo Fighters.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight.**_

_**Kindall**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Bella**

Three days.

It had been three whole days since I left the only home I'd ever known in New York, and I was still a complete mess. All I could do was replay the events of the past three years over and over again in my head and try to figure out how I could have missed so much. I mentally kicked myself for being so blind for so long. I didn't know how I was unable to see the end of my relationship - the one that I thought would be my own happily ever after - coming.

So on the third day after moving out of my apartment, I found myself sitting alone on the couch in my best friend Alice's fifth floor walk-up in Queens. It was a far cry from my old place on the Upper West Side of Manhattan.

Don't get me wrong. Alice's place was adorable, even if it wasn't in the safest part of town. But it was all she and her fiance, Jasper, could afford at the moment, and I was grateful that they offered me their spare bedroom while I looked for my own place to live. I had three months to find something before they moved out and in to their new house, but I was hoping it wouldn't take that long. I love them both dearly, but after what I'd just been through, watching them make goo-goo eyes at each other all day long probably wasn't doing my sanity much good.

_My own place._ Something I never thought I'd have to look for again. I sighed sadly and grabbed my laptop, determined to finally do something productive this weekend.

Alice and Jasper had gone to Texas to visit his family for Christmas, so I was left to my own devices for the holidays. By the time I knew I needed to leave my old apartment, it was too late to book a flight home to Chicago to be with my family. So it was two days after Christmas that I began my search for an apartment.

Scrolling through my options on Craigslist, I realized that finding a new place wasn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped. Everything was so expensive, and I figured out pretty quickly that I would have to find a roommate. I also knew that I wasn't going to be able to afford to live in Manhattan, so I set my preference to Brooklyn and began clicking through the shared housing listings.

I sat there for over an hour scrolling through page after page of crap. Each listing was worse than the one before it. Some were too expensive, many were too far away from transportation, and even more had pictures of places that looked like they should have been condemned rather than up for rent. Disheartened, I decided that my next step would be to place an ad in the "Housing Wanted" section, detailing exactly what it was that I was looking for. I didn't have much faith in the outcome, but I figured it couldn't hurt to try.

I typed up my ad, trying desperately not to sound like the sad, broken soul I really was and then re-read it once before placing it.

_**ROOMMATE WANTED**_

_**I'm a 30-something female, looking for a solid and hopefully emotionally stable person to look for a 2BR apartment with me and split the rent. I can do this any time over the next few months. I'll go as high as $1200 per month for my share. I don't care if you're male or female, only that you're at least in your 30's, have a solid job, can pay your bills on time, are relatively clean and don't mind a good deal of peace and quiet. I do want to sign at least a one year lease, so if that's not in your plans, stop reading now.**_

_**About me: I have a good job, and I'm gone M-F from 9-5ish. I do occasionally travel for work. I'm planning on buying some new furniture, so I don't expect you to have to provide everything. I'd prefer the Brooklyn Heights, Carroll Gardens or Prospect Heights area, but I'm open to suggestions as long as it's a good neighborhood and close to a train station that can easily get me in to Union Square, as my office is in Gramercy Park.**_

_**Drop me an email if you're interested. We can meet for some coffee or a beer & talk about it.  
**_

With the ad placed, I shut down my laptop and decided to try to fall asleep. I walked to the bedroom that would be mine for the next few months and groaned loudly as I looked at the bed. _Three days ago, I had been in my own bed, wrapped in the arms of the man I thought had loved me,_ I thought. _Tonight, I'm the girl who had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich alone for her Christmas dinner watching "A Christmas Story" on a continuous loop. Pathetic._

Unable to get into the bed by myself, I turned and walked back to the living room. Once again, the couch would have to do.

* * *

I woke up the next morning cramped and stiff from my third night spent sleeping on the couch. I stood and stretched and then ran my hands down my aching back. What I really needed was a long hot shower, so I walked to the tiny bathroom and turned on the tap, pushing the temperature to the point where I would barely be able to stand it.

As I waited for the water to warm up, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After I rinsed the soap from my skin, I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. Staring back at me was another woman entirely. My large brown eyes, which were usually bright and cheerful, looked dead. There were deep purple bags underneath them, making it look like I'd been punched in the face. _Not so far off the mark there,_ I cringed. _It was more like a sock to the gut, but what's the difference, really?_

My long brown hair was dull and lifeless and my skin was even paler than usual. I looked like shit, which was fitting, because that's exactly how I felt.

I stepped in the shower and groaned as the stream of hot water both scalded my skin and eased my aching muscles. When I was finished, I toweled off and went to my room to get dressed. I heard the familiar ping from my phone notifying me that I had a new email message, so I picked it up and was shocked by what I saw. I had twenty-three new emails, all of them in response to my ad. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made my way out to the living room. I powered up my laptop and clicked on my email program, looking forward to reading the replies.

I was shocked and appalled by what was waiting for me in my inbox. I clicked through each response, quickly realizing that the "Housing Wanted" section of Craigslist was little more than a tool for the weirdos and perverts of the world to find someone to hook up with. I received pictures of men – and some women – in every form of undress imaginable, along with multiple requests for a date. I hadn't even put my picture in the ad, and yet these freaks were putting themselves out there on display for me.

I was disheartened to say the least by the time I clicked on the final email. I just wanted to get through it and toss it in the purge bin with all the rest, but that never happened. Surprisingly enough, it was an honest to god reply, with an offer for an apartment to share. I opened the full message, completely taken aback by what I read.

_**From: Edward Masen  
**_

_**To:Craigslist AD 195660359  
**_

_**Hi. I just saw your ad on Craigslist. I know you were looking for a new place, but I have a bright, clean bedroom available in a large three bedroom apartment in Williamsburg, just steps from a subway stop and I thought I'd try my luck and shoot you an email anyways.**_

_**Based on your ad, I think my apartment and our personalities sound as if they might be a good fit, but I need to state up front that I have a six-year-old daughter who stays with me three nights a week. On two of the mornings she's with me, she goes to school at 8a.m. On the one weekend day she's with me, we plan day trips and play dates. In other words, she's at the apartment while she's sleeping, but we don't spend endless hours during the day hanging out there. Obviously, you would have absolutely no responsibilities regarding my daughter, other than a little bit of friendliness toward her. She is sweet, mellow, loving and has a positive energy. All is good between me and her mom, from whom I've been separated for 4 years, so you won't have to worry about any crazy exes running around.**_

_**The bedroom for rent is in a large, newly renovated apartment with a very nice kitchen and bathroom. The bedroom can fit a queen-size bed, with space left over for a dresser or desk. It also has a window and full closet, plus you'd have access to two other closets for storage. The bathroom is right next to what would be your bedroom. The common area has a loft-like spaciousness in which you would be able to put some furniture and help me arrange the shared living space so that it's comfortable for both of us. **_

_**I'm looking for someone mature, responsible, and has a full-time job. Because my daughter is a young girl, I'd prefer a female roommate (I'm male). If you don't mind a child around for part of the week, this is an excellent housing opportunity in a really nice apartment in a great neighborhood. **_

_**I'm a 37-year-old professor with a successful career. I don't have much time for socializing, but I have a great group of friends that keep me from turning in to an old man too early. I'm clean and quiet, but I promise I'm not a bore. **_

_**$1,200 per month includes all utilities plus wireless. One month deposit. Available starting February 1. **_

_**There's obviously more to talk about. If this situation sounds like a possibility (and I understand that it might not be what you want given that there will be a child around part-time), please email me, and we'll start a conversation. **_

_**I look forward to hearing from you,**_

_**Edward Masen**_

I pushed my laptop to the side and tossed the idea around in my head. It took balls to admit to something as important as having a child around, which told me a few things about this Edward Masen already. First, he was honest. Second, he was taking responsibility for a child, so he must be a stand-up person at the very least. Third, because of his daughter, he would be busy, which led me to believe I wouldn't have to spend a whole lot of time with him. What I was looking for was peace and a place to be relatively alone with my thoughts while I pulled my life back together. The third reason on my list was what sealed the deal for me. I clicked "reply" and began typing.

_**To: Edward Masen  
**_

_**From: Isabella Swan **_

_**Hello Edward,**_

_**Thank you for your reply to my ad. It was nice to finally receive one that was normal. Apparently, the "Housing Wanted" section of CL is major meat-market. Funny, I thought that kind of activity was reserved solely for MySpace.**_

_**Let's get the important part out of the way, shall we? I have absolutely no issues in regards to living with someone with a child. In fact, I think it would be nice to have a munchkin around. I miss my niece and nephew (they're back home in Chicago) dearly, so I think it could actually be good for me. I'll be able to keep up with all the latest "little girl" trends so I'll know which gifts to get my niece, thereby ensuring her eternal love and devotion. I'm not above buying it.**_

_**About me...I work as the business manager for a successful restaurant company with an office in Gramercy Park. I do travel occasionally for work when we open new locations. I'm 36, a born-and-raised Midwestern girl who is stuck in Queens right now (don't ask) and I'm dying to get out. I have a small circle of wonderful and creative friends here, and just like you, I'm clean and quiet, but not a bore. If you can't already tell, I am capable of losing my verbal filter from time to time, but I do my best to keep it in check – especially around kids. Otherwise, I'm pretty much the picture of normal.**_

_**I'd really like to take a look at the apartment if you decide you'd like to show it to me. My schedule is very flexible. I'm usually out of work no later than 4 or 5pm.**_

_**So, drop me a line if you think you'd like to talk further. This sounds like it could be an ideal situation for both of us. **_

_**I look forward to hearing from you,**_

_**Bella Swan**_

With the ball now in Edward's court, I shut down my laptop and made my way out to the grocery store. It was the first time I'd left the apartment since I moved in. It was time to stop wallowing.

* * *

I came back from the store weighed down with heavy bags and lugged them up the five flights to the apartment. I was out of breath, and made a mental note to ask Edward if there was a good gym in his neighborhood if I decided to move in. I was obviously out of shape.

I put my groceries away and poured myself a glass of wine, then walked to the living room and turned on my laptop. I was hoping to hear from Edward, and he didn't disappoint me.

_**To: Isabella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Masen**_

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Thank you for your message. It's nice to receive a sane response as well. Craigslist is a strange place, though not so weird as when I visited Roommate Finder, thinking maybe I'd find a roommate or post an ad for one, only to see photos of men with their shirts off and women who not only don't need a roommate, but probably don't even want to spend the night. Creepy. **_

_**Anyways, I'm glad having a child around wouldn't be an issue, and I can assure you that my daughter, Lily, wouldn't be intrusive in any way. You'll still need to see the apartment, of course. It's really quite spacious, but so you know, two of the bedrooms are side-by-side in the back. I don't do anything in my bedroom except sleep (single dad syndrome, I guess), and my daughter's play area and my music alcove are in the front. I'm also completely open to arranging the apartment to create more privacy and "walls." I don't know how much furniture you might have, but there's some room for it. **_

_**I'm in Chicago (Small world, eh? What part are you from?) visiting my family until late Monday afternoon. The best time to see the apartment would be around eleven Tuesday morning. Would that work for you? **_

_**I'm looking forward to meeting a fellow Midwesterner. Sometimes these New Yorkers get to be too much for me.**_

_**Edward**_

When I read his email I chuckled and then laid back against the couch and closed my eyes, thinking of an appropriate response. Part of me was certain this situation was too good to be true. Edward seemed, for all intents and purposes, like a really nice man. I couldn't help but wonder why someone who sounded as if he had his shit together would be looking for a roommate. I knew it would be a rude question to ask him, but I hoped he'd be forthcoming enough for me to figure it out.

As I typed my response, all I could do was hope that everything was as cut and dry as it seemed, and that there were no more shoes waiting to drop in my life for a while.

_**To: Edward Masen**_

_**From: Isabella Swan**_

_**So glad to hear back from you. You poor thing. While I'm typically not opposed to seeing pictures of men with their shirts off, I can see how that might be a bit awkward for you. If it makes you feel better, I received a few of those as well. I'm still shuddering at the thought of them.**_

_**11am on Tuesday works for me. Please email me the address and I'll see you then.**_

_**  
As for the furniture issue, well, the long and short of it is I don't have any. I moved here several years ago from Chicago (I'm originally a Southsider – no comments from the peanut gallery – but I lived on the north side for most of my adult life.) and sold everything before leaving since I was moving in to an apartment that was already furnished. I was planning on buying whatever I needed before moving in to a new place. I do have dishes and glassware, but otherwise, I'll pretty much be starting from scratch.**_

_**If it seems as though we'll be able to make it work, I would hope you wouldn't worry about your daughter being intrusive. I really do enjoy having kids around, so I can't imagine how it would ever become an issue with me. I tend to find children much more fun and interesting to be around than most adults I know, anyways.**_

_**Have a great time with your family, and I'll see you Tuesday.**_

_**Bella**_

I clicked send and sat there, staring at my screen, totally zoning out. I'd been doing that a lot over the past several days. Twenty minutes later, I re-focused my vision to see a response from Edward.

_**From: Edward Masen**_

_**To: Isabella Swan**_

_**Bella,**_

_**Has anyone told you that you have a great sense of humor? I laughed so hard I actually woke Lily up after reading your "Southsider" comment. I grew up on the north side (Lincoln Park area) myself, but I promise not to judge you too harshly. I wonder if we ever passed each other on the street. **_

_**Anyways, here's the address:**_

_**202 Graham Ave. #1**_

_**If you need directions, just drop me a line and I'll send them to you, but something tells me you're intelligent enough to figure it out on without my help.**_

_**I'll see you Tuesday. Have a great night.**_

_**Edward**_

I don't know why I was so pleased with his compliments. I certainly didn't have much to joke about these days, and if I was that smart, I definitely wouldn't be looking for an apartment mere days before the new year. Nonetheless, his words made me smile, which was something I hadn't done in what felt like ages.

* * *

I woke up extra early Tuesday morning, wanting the additional time to put just a little more effort into my appearance than usual. My desire to make a good first impression overrode my need for more sleep. I showered and dried my hair, opting to leave it down. I dressed in my favorite brown cashmere sweater dress and black suede boots and then applied my makeup. After putting on my favorite coat and grabbing my bag, I headed out the door with the hope of a fresh start.

The day was clear and cool, and the sun shone brightly in the sky, and I couldn't help but notice how it affected my mood. My spirits were better than they had been in days, and I decided that no matter what happened, I would make an effort every day to find at least one thing that would make me smile. I was still unhappy, but I couldn't wallow in self-pity forever. It was time to move forward.

The train ride was long as I had to make several transfers before getting to Williamsburg from Queens. I found myself trying to picture what Edward and Lily looked like, but it was really only a game to occupy my time since I had no real information to go on. What is a professor supposed to look like, anyways?

I knew that there was a good chance that he came from substantial money, considering he grew up in Lincoln Park. I wondered again why he would possibly need a roommate if he was, in fact, wealthy. I also wondered why he was renting instead of owning his own home. I quickly chided myself for being so nosy. I had no idea what his life was like, and had no business making assumptions and asking such private questions.

When I reached the Graham St. station, I stepped off the train and made the short walk to what could potentially be my new home, taking mental notes of the shops and restaurants along the way. I found the address, and was pleased with what I saw before me. The building was classic Williamsburg, with a large stone stairway leading to heavy wooden double doors. The brick facade was an ordinary shade of brown, but the stone details that were laid between the bricks was absolutely charming. I could see myself living here and being happy.

I took several deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm my nerves before finally walking up the steps and ringing the door bell. I heard a loud crash, followed by a dog barking and a string of expletives coming from right inside the door, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the laughter as I heard the deadbolt turn. "Christ, Jake! Get down you stupid dog!" I heard someone shout.

The door finally opened, and I literally stopped breathing for a moment when I gazed upon the man that stood in front of me. He was absolutely the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. His body was long and lean, standing close to a foot taller than me. He was wearing a light blue v-neck sweater with white oxford underneath and pair of dark blue jeans that hung nicely on his narrow waist. His jaw was amazingly square and it looked like something that was created by a chisel rather than human DNA. His sparkling eyes were a light shade of green, and his hair, though chaotic at best, was a remarkable shade of auburn that I would gladly pay my hairdresser a hefty sum of money for. He was perfect, and I was most definitely in trouble.

"You must be Bella," he said as he extended his hand to me. "I'm Edward. It's so nice to finally meet you."

I tried to compose myself as best I could as I took his hand and shook it. I marveled at his long fingers and his soft, warm grip on my hand. It felt...good. Really good.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too. Thanks for letting me see the apartment today."

"My pleasure," he replied with a warm smile that made the lines along the side of his eyes crinkle up in the most adorable way. "Now come inside. You have to be freezing."

He opened the door wider and allowed me to pass in front of him. I was stopped dead in my tracks by a humongous chocolate lab who happily stuck his nose in my crotch.

"Oh, god, Bella! I'm so sorry," Edward cried. He pulled the beast away by the collar and made him sit. "Jake here has the absolute worst manners imaginable. He's been kicked out of every obedience school in the borough. We're attempting Manhattan next."

"It's alright. Really. I'm fine. You didn't mention you had a dog." I stated as I moved forward to rub the top of Jake's head.

"Crap! I'm sorry. I don't know where my mind has been. I did remember to tell you I had a child, right? I've been so scatterbrained lately. I'll totally understand if you change your mind about moving in." He looked distraught, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. I giggled and it seemed to calm his anxiety some.

"How about you show me the apartment first before I make any decisions?" I asked.

"Right. Good idea. Follow me." He kept a hold of Jake's collar as he led me in to a large, open living room with unbelievably high ceilings. The walls were a warm shade of brown, and the furniture was plush and white, which I found to be an odd choice considering he had a six-year-old. There was a large entertainment center flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves on either side, and a huge flat screen TV and stereo system I was certain I'd break if I ever dared to touch them. In the front bay window was a large black piano and a small area that was filled with toys. A few paintings and photographs hung on the wall, but otherwise, it was pretty much a clean slate.

"This is the living room, obviously, and just back there is the kitchen. Follow me."

The kitchen was stunning, with mahogany cabinets and brand new stainless steel appliances. The counter to was made of an exquisite black granite, and I couldn't contain the grin on my face when I thought about cooking in there. I hadn't had the chance to do that for a very long time.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly. The look on his face was hopeful, and I smiled brightly at him, earning myself one in return.

"It's beautiful," I replied honestly. "I would love to have a chance to cook in here."

"Well, I'm glad someone can get some use out of it. I can't cook worth a damn. Well, except for mac and cheese and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Lily. They're her favorite."

I found I enjoyed the warmth in his voice when he spoke of his daughter. There was no doubt in my mind that he loved her dearly. We stared at one another for a long moment, and I had to force myself to look away before I made a total fool out of myself.

"Where's the bedroom?"

"Huh? What?" He stuttered. "Oh, yeah. I guess you'd want to see that. I mean, that's what you're here for, right?" He motioned for me to follow him and pointed at Jake and said, "Stay!" Of course, he didn't, and trailed behind me as Edward led me to the bedroom, poking my behind with his nose the entire way.

I walked through the doorway in to a large, sunny bedroom, and was truly pleased with what I saw. I knew I would be able to be comfortable there.

"My bedroom is right next door, and the bathroom is on the other side. There's plenty of room in the vanity for you, and if you need more space, I'll be happy to pull more of my stuff out."

"That's not necessary," I replied with a wave of my hand. "I don't need much."

A wide smile formed on his face before he dropped his eyes shyly to stare at his feet. "No, I can't imagine you do."

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks from his compliment. Even the tops of my ears grew hot. I was in dangerous territory, and I wasn't sure I could control myself in the presence of this stunning man. If I was going to live there, I'd have to find a way to push down the obvious attraction I felt for him. I needed a home. What I didn't need was to pine after a man I had no business messing around with. Although I loved the apartment and knew I should jump at the opportunity, I also realized I needed to get out of there and take some time to think it over carefully.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked hopefully.

"It's wonderful, Edward. Really. But would you mind giving me until tomorrow to think it over?"

His face fell, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I also couldn't help the fact that I had the urgent need to reassure him.

"I just want to go over my budget and be one hundred percent sure I can afford it." I lied. I knew I could, but I couldn't tell him that I wasn't sure I could deal with my attraction to him.

"Oh, well if it's a matter of money, I honestly don't mind dropping the price. Would a thousand a month be alright with you?"

_Damn,_ I thought. _There goes my only excuse._

"That's more than fair. But don't you want to check my references first? I brought my list..."

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "It's not necessary, Bella. I trust you."

_Oh. Okay, then._

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to think about. I'll take it," I said.

"We can talk about my schedule with Lily when you move in, but I promise you, she won't get in the way."

"Honestly, Edward, I'm not worried about it at all. I think I'm going to enjoy living here very much."

Edward gave me another of his mega-watt smiles and bounced up and down on his toes. I would have sworn he was more excited about my moving in than I was.

"One more thing, Bella. I told you in my email that the room was available as of February 1st, but you're more than welcome to move in as soon as you're ready."

"Wow, that would be amazing. I'd love to get out of Queens as soon as possible."

"I don't blame you," he teased. "And Bella, I want you to make yourself at home. There's nothing here I would be unwilling to share with you." His charm was utterly disarming, and I felt a little weak in the knees.

"Um, thank you. That's very nice of you."

"Nonsense. I like you, Bella. I have the feeling you and I are going to get along perfectly."

I smiled, thinking that stranger things have happened.

* * *

_**Additional A/N: I'm sure some of you are wondering why Edward would allow someone to move in to his apartment without thoroughly checking them out, especially since he has a little girl to take care of. Let's just say that he has more than a good feeling about her for now. All will be explained down the road.**_

_**So what do you think? Would you like to read more?**_


	2. Good For You

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the great responses I've received so far for this story. It's very personal to me, as so much of it reflects what's going on in my real life at the moment. This story calls to me more than anything I've ever written. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I do.**_

_**This next chapter is Edward's version of how he and Bella met, and will explain a little bit about his intentions.**_

_**The song this chapter was named after is "Good For You" by Third Eye Blind.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Good For You**

**Edward**

Alone. Alone, alone, alone. That word had been swirling around in my brain for as long as I could remember.

When Tanya left me, saying that our marriage was holding her back from her dreams, I felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest. I couldn't understand how she could have had such little regard for the life we built together. I never stopped her from following her dreams of being on stage. Rather, I encouraged her and was her biggest fan. But in the end, it wasn't enough.

Of course, having Lily had thrown a kink into our carefully crafted life, but I always looked at it as a blessing. With Lily, there was simply more to love. At first, it seemed that our growing family made Tanya happy. She doted on our daughter, and for a time I thought she was perfectly content to let her career take a back seat to raising Lily.

As the years passed, however, I felt the subtle shift in her demeanor. I tried to convince myself that she was simply missing the stage, and that once Lily grew older, she would be able to perform again. But deep down I knew there was something more to it. For the longest time, I refused to accept the real truth. Tanya, for as good of a mother as she was, was dissatisfied with our life.

Given all our good fortune, it was difficult for me to understand her unhappiness. She never wanted for anything, and I took every opportunity to spoil her and Lily. It gave me such joy to see them receive their hearts' desires. But Tanya always wanted me to be more than just a music professor. She refused to accept the fact that I was content, even happy with the life we'd built for ourselves, and I soon found that we began to want very different things.

I was happy to live in our peaceful, comfortable home on a lovely street in my beloved Williamsburg, whereas she continued to push for a Manhattan co-op. I loved teaching, but she insisted I should be conducting orchestras instead of "wasting my talents" in the classroom. She had become someone other than the idealistic young artist I met eight years earlier right before my eyes, and I no longer recognized my wife.

I considered giving in. I had my family money, and could easily afford everything she wanted. But I truly hoped it was simply a phase she was going through, and that we'd find our way through it somehow. Obviously, I was wrong.

Tanya left me four years ago, and I'd been alone ever since. We divorced amicably, doing our best to remain friends for the sake of Lily, and we split custody equally. She moved to the Upper East Side of Manhattan and began a relationship with Laurent, a wealthy producer she met while working on an off-Broadway show. They moved in together and are planning a fall wedding. I liked Laurent, and recognized immediately that he was exactly the kind of man Tanya had hoped I'd become. I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut at first, but it helped me to see that Tanya and I never really belonged together in the first place.

Because of my crazy teaching schedule, it was decided that Lily would stay with me three nights a week and the rest with Tanya and Laurent. Well, with the live-in nanny they employed, truth be told. It killed me to know that my daughter was practically being raised by a stranger, but I didn't have the heart to take her from her mother permanently. Lily adored Tanya, and though their time together grew shorter and shorter each day, I wouldn't fight to pull our daughter away from her mother unless it got too out of hand. Until I could find a way to balance my work and home time, I knew I would just have to grin and bear it.

Of course, my family had a whole lot to say about the matter, stating that I should hire a nanny for Lily to take care of her while I worked, but that was not the way I wanted to raise my daughter. It was bad enough she lived that way four nights a week. I wanted to be a hands-on father, not someone who left the raising of my child to someone on my payroll.

My mother suggested I quit my job and take care of Lily full-time, knowing all to well that I wasn't really working for the paltry professor's salary I received. I'd considered it briefly, but I wanted my daughter to understand the value and satisfaction of a good day's work when she got older. I needed to be a father she could be proud of rather than someone who lived off a hefty trust fund and investments.

It was surprising to me that my brother, Emmett, was the one who thought of the idea to look for someone to share my apartment with me. He reasoned that it might be nice to have another person around to keep me company. The idea intrigued me, but I was obviously concerned about bringing a stranger into Lily's life. However, with my family's resources, I could always have them thoroughly checked out before agreeing to let anyone move in. After kicking the idea around for a few weeks, I decided to take a chance and placed an ad on Craigslist offering up my spare bedroom for rent.

In the days that followed, I showed the apartment to a parade of women I'd never choose to associate with, let alone expose my Lily to. I left to visit my parents for the Christmas holiday having pretty much lost all hope of finding someone. While in Chicago, I decided to give it one last chance and began looking through the "Housing Wanted" section to see if there was anyone that might fit in with what I was searching for.

I was excited when I read the ad that turned out to be Bella's. It was straightforward and honest, and she seemed to be looking for exactly the same thing I was. I sent her an email, fully apprising her of my situation and hoped to receive a response.

My prayers were answered in the form of an eloquent and funny email which truthfully charmed me more than I should admit since it came from a total stranger. When she joked about not being above buying the love and devotion of her niece, I actually laughed out loud, having been in that situation myself with my daughter many times. I was also thrilled to learn that she was a fellow Chicagoan, knowing that there was serious potential for us to have a lot in common. The fact that she wasn't averse to sharing a space with a man who had a child was what really sealed the deal for me, though.

I almost didn't bother to have Jenks investigate her before scheduling an appointment with her to view the apartment, but it would have been irresponsible of me not to. I provided him with her name and email address, which was plenty enough information for someone as good as Jenks to start with. It's amazing what kind of things you can learn about someone when you've got enough money to buy it. Jenks's service may have cost a lot, but he was the best at what he did and was known for his discretion.

Within hours he had come back with several details about her that pleased me to no end. She grew up in a suburb on the south side of Chicago, where her mother and father still lived. Her mom is an elementary school teacher and her father recently retired as the chief of police of the small town she was from. She had no criminal record...not even a parking ticket, and I suppose that was due in no small part to the fact that her father had been a cop.

Her credit report came back clean, as well as her employment history. The only real piece of the puzzle missing was where she lived the past three years. Her last known address was on the Upper West Side, but her name wasn't on the property. Rather, it seemed she lived there with a man named Mike Newton, who apparently owned the apartment she lived in. I found myself wondering how she went from living in such an expensive neighborhood to staying in Queens in such a short period of time.

I began to feel like a scumbag for digging through her personal life, but I reasoned with myself that I was doing it all for Lily's safety. I couldn't imagine how anyone would fault me for that. However, if Bella did end up moving in, I would eventually have to come clean about it, and I hoped she would understand why I did what I did.

I also Googled her, feeling like a cyber-stalker and a jackass, but she intrigued me and I wanted to see if there were any photographs of her on the web. I found several of her at various events that I assumed were related to her work, and I was stunned by just how truly beautiful she was. I clicked through picture after picture of this lovely woman, completely taken with her long dark hair and bright smile. But it was her eyes that captivated me most. There was an innate kindness in them that was palpable.

There was a large part of me that worried I wouldn't be able to contain my intense attraction to her. However, logic prevailed in the end. From her emails, I could tell she was desperate to get out of the situation she was in, and I wanted to be the one to help her do it. Any feelings I might have formed for her were nowhere near as important as getting her in to a better place in her life. So, I pushed my personal feelings for her aside and asked her to see the apartment the Tuesday after I returned from Chicago.

When I got back to Brooklyn on Monday, I picked Jake up from the boarding house and then made my way home to clean the apartment. I scrubbed and dusted like a madman because I so badly wanted her to like it, doing anything I could to increase the odds of her moving in. I barely slept that night knowing that the following morning, I'd finally meet the woman who had nearly captivated my every thought.

I woke up absurdly early the next day, completely exhausted from tossing and turning most of the previous night. I showered and shaved, spending just a little more time on it than I usually would, wanting to look my best for Bella. I tried to tame my crazy, jacked-up hair, but as usual, I failed completely before giving up and getting dressed.

I took Jake for his morning walk – or I should say, he took me – and then grabbed a cup of coffee and a newspaper before heading back home. I still had three hours to wait before Bella would arrive, and I paced the floor nervously as Jake looked at me as if I were totally insane.

I tried to play the piano to calm my nerves, but that didn't help either. I realized then I was really in trouble. If my music couldn't calm me down, nothing would. I found myself cursing at the air and wondering how a woman I'd never met could have such a profound affect on me.

By the time eleven o'clock came around, I was a nervous wreck. When the doorbell rang, I nearly had a full-blown panic attack, but before I could succumb to it, Jake had taken off towards the door, leaving the typical trail of destruction in his wake. He managed to knock the coat rack over in his haste to attack the door, and I cursed at him, hoping Bella hadn't heard me on the other side. I grabbed Jake by the collar so he wouldn't jump all over her and opened the door.

My breath left my body with an audible whoosh when I first laid eyes on Bella. None of the pictures I saw did her justice. She was even more extraordinary in the flesh, and it took every ounce of strength I had in me to compose myself. In all my life, I had never seen a woman more beautiful than Isabella Swan.

We said hello, and when I shook her hand, the warmth that spread through my body momentarily stunned me. I shook it off and attempted a smile so she wouldn't think I was completely out of my mind.

When she walked through the door, Jake immediately stuck his nose in her crotch, and I was equal parts pissed at his abominable behavior and jealous of the furry bastard for getting so close to her. I apologized profusely and she graciously accepted before reminding me that I hadn't told her about him. I felt like a total jerk for forgetting something as important as having a large, ill-mannered animal in the house, but I hoped like hell that it wouldn't deter her from wanting to move in. I was relieved by her reaction to him, and when she let out an adorable giggle, I relaxed almost instantly.

As I showed her around the apartment, I couldn't help but study her face. There was a sadness behind her eyes that told me she had gone through something difficult, and I couldn't help but think that it was the reason she was now standing in my home. I hoped that when the time was right, she'd want to tell me about it.

We entered the kitchen and watched carefully as she took it all in. I sincerely wanted her to like it, and found myself wanting her approval tremendously. When she told me she'd love to cook in my kitchen, it thrilled me to the core. I wanted her to feel comfortable, and her smile gave me hope that she would.

I was so wrapped up in images of her baking cookies that she surprised me when she asked me where the bedroom was. Being a red-blooded male who hadn't felt the touch of a woman besides his mother in years, my mind immediately went straight into the gutter...the very last place it should have been. I struggled to shake myself out of my lust-filled fog and mumbled something about the room being the reason she was here in the first place.

Once I recovered sufficiently, I told her about the bathroom and my willingness to rearrange things for her if she needed more space for her toiletries, and she responded by saying that she didn't need much. Before I knew what I was saying, the words "No, I can't imagine you do," slipped out, complimenting her on her obvious natural beauty.

I watched as a blush rose over her neck and face all the way to the tips of her ears, and in all my life, I had never seen anything more endearing. We looked at each other then and for a moment I thought that maybe, just maybe, she might have been as attracted to me as I was to her. My heart skipped a beat at that thought, but then nearly stopped when I asked her what her verdict was and she asked for more time to make up her mind.

I could feel the smile on my face fall, and she must have noticed it, because she rushed to reassure me that she only wanted to review her budget and be certain she could afford it. Of course I immediately told her I would drop the price, knowing full well that I would let her live here for free if only she asked. I was already far too taken with her. I knew I was behaving irresponsibly by allowing myself to live with someone I was so attracted to, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know her.

When she accepted, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I could barely contain my excitement, and I'm sure I looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I waived off her offer of references, and told her I trusted her, which I truly did. I also added in the fact that she could move in as soon as she needed to. I didn't want to wait another day for her to live here, let alone an entire month.

It was also important to me to let her know that I wanted her to feel that the apartment would be her home as well, instead of just moving in to a room in "my house." I told her there wasn't anything I wouldn't share with her, and I meant it.

We chatted for a few more minutes about Lily, move in dates and logistics before she pulled out her wallet and wrote me a check for the deposit. Of course, I had no intention of depositing it, but she didn't need to know that right away. She handed the check to me and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Thank you again for everything, Edward. I'm honestly totally excited about living here. I really think this situation will be good for me."

"No, thank you," I replied. "I think it will be good for me, too."

She looked at her watch and jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. "Oh my god! I can't believe I've been here this long. I'm sorry, but I need to get to work."

"No problem," I said in response. "But before you go, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything," she said softly.

"I have Lily with me tonight," I began nervously. "Would you like to join us for an early dinner? I think it would be good for all of us to get to know each other a bit. What do you say?"

She looked a bit shell-shocked at first, and I momentarily thought I might have pushed it a bit too fast, but she recovered quickly and smiled at me.

"I think that would be a great idea. I'll get out of work around six. Would that work for you?"

I sighed, grateful that she accepted. "Six is perfect. How does City Crab sound to you? It's right around the corner from Gramercy Park, and Lily can't get enough of the crab legs."

"You've got yourselves a date," she replied with a grin. "I'll meet you there."

I walked her to the front door and said goodbye, watching her walk away until I could no longer see her. I closed the door and flopped down on the couch, replaying the events of the morning in my mind.

She was everything I hoped she'd be, and yet so much more. I was surprised at the intensity of my attraction towards her, and though I knew it could be potentially disastrous to harbor feelings for a roommate, I couldn't stop myself. Of course, I wouldn't push it, but the more I thought about it, I couldn't find the harm in slowly planting a few seeds and waiting to see if they grew.

There was something special about Bella. Of course I felt it when I touched her, but it went deeper than that. She was kind, gentle, smart and funny, and the sadness that I sensed in her made me feel like I wanted to protect her and take away whatever pain she was suffering from. The only other person in the world I felt that strongly for was my daughter, and that was something not to be taken lightly. I didn't know exactly what that meant yet, but I was looking forward to finding out.

I was thrilled that she accepted my invitation to dinner. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that my daughter would adore her and I prayed that Bella would feel the same about Lily.

For the first time in twenty-four hours, I began to relax. I kicked my feet up and placed a pillow behind my head. As I drifted off to sleep, one thought repeated itself over and over in my head and I smiled.

_Masen, she could be so very good for you._


	3. Someone to Save You

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have left reviews or added me to your alerts. I very much appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**_

_**As usual, SM owns all things Twilight. But Lily is mine, and SM can't have her.**_

_**The song this chapter was named after is "Someone to Save You" by OneRepublic.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Someone to Save You**

**BPOV**

I left Edward's – I mean _my –_ apartment in an absolute daze. Everything about our meeting was unexpected, and pleasantly so at that. If it were possible for a person to float, I suspect I'd have done just that as I made my way to work. I was certain anyone looking at me on the subway would have thought I was crazy given the permanent grin that was etched on my face. I had a home. _A home. _But it was so much more than that, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself at that point.

I made it through the rest of my work day without actually doing any work. I should have been focusing on the pre-opening budget of the new restaurant in Las Vegas, but all I could think about was my morning spent with Edward. He was charming, to be sure, and handsome didn't even begin to cover his appearance. It was the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, however, that totally disarmed me. Of all his qualities, that was going to be the hardest one for me to resist and the most difficult to deal with when it came to avoiding my attraction to him.

I was still daydreaming about my morning when my phone rang. "Alice!" I practically yelled with excitement. "How's Texas?" We hadn't spoken since Christmas day, and I missed her terribly.

"Well, outside of the fact that Jasper's mother is the spawn of Satan," she joked, " I'd say it's pretty good."

"Now Alice, is that any way of referring to your future mother-in-law?"

"Hey, if Jasper can say it, so can I!" she replied. "So seriously, Bells, how are you holding up? I felt awful leaving you there alone for the holidays."

"I'm okay. I think I needed the mourning period. I'm much better now. Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I found an apartment, Alice."

She squealed and then called out to Jasper. "Jas, Bella found a place! Isn't that awesome?" I knew for a fact that if she was standing in front of me, she'd be jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I heard Jasper say "congrats" from off in the distance.

"Tell me everything!" she exclaimed.

So, I started at the beginning, explaining how I placed the ad on Craigslist that led me to meet Edward. I told her about him and Lily, and how amazing the apartment was. When I finished speaking, there was silence on the other end of the line. I looked at my phone, thinking we'd been disconnected, because Alice was _never_ silent.

"Al, are you still there?" I asked.

"There's something you're not telling me, Bella. I know you too well. Spill it," she demanded.

I groaned at my perceptive best friend. _No use denying anything_, I thought. _She'll just wear me down until I tell her everything._

"I'm really attracted to him, Alice. Like, unbelievably attracted to him. I'm worried I'm making a bad decision," I stated honestly.

"Bella, the only bad decision you ever made in your life was Mike Newton, and even that wasn't so terrible. You and I would never have met if you hadn't moved here to be with him."

She was right. Alice was a blessing in my life. Jasper, too, for that matter. I had taken a part-time job tending bar while trying to figure out what direction I wanted to take my career when I moved to New York. I met her the first day when she trained me. We'd been nearly inseparable ever since.

Alice was full of fire and a force of nature. You couldn't help but feed off of her energy whenever you were in her presence. And when she sang on stage...god, there's nothing like it in the world. The first time I heard her sing, I was in tears from the raw emotion in her voice. If ever there was someone bound for a successful Broadway career, it was Alice Brandon.

And then there was Jasper. Sweet, compassionate Jasper Whitlock. Alice and I had been working the swing shift together one night when he walked in to the bar, and it was love at first sight. He was working on a crew that was drilling the foundations for the new World Trade Center. He was covered from head to toe in mud, but Alice couldn't take her eyes off of him, and of course, he was one hundred percent smitten with her, too. They've been together every day from that day forward.

Between the two of them, I had an astounding support system. While I knew they hated my relationship with Mike, they simply listened and consoled me whenever Mike and I had a fight – which was often. They never judged me, or even asked me why I stayed in a relationship that was obviously so one-sided. They were the best of friends, and I loved them dearly for just being...them.

"I know, Alice," I sighed. "If there's only ever one thing I'm grateful for in regards to my relationship with Mike, it's that it brought you and Jas into my life."

"So," she giggled, "How hot is he?"

"Oh, god, Alice. Hot doesn't even come close to describing him. He can render me speechless with the smallest of smiles."

"You've got it bad, girl. I'd like to say I'm worried about you, but I can't find it in myself to be. If he's half as nice as you've said he is, then I'm excited to see where this will go."

"Al, he's going to be my roommate, for god's sake. Isn't there some unwritten rule somewhere about getting involved with him? Like 'don't shit where you sleep' or something like that?" I asked.

"Normally, I'd say yes," she replied with a laugh. "But he's a nice, hot professor. I think that exempts you both from the rule."

I chuckled at my sweet best friend, because she was right. There was no denying my attraction to him, and there really was no harm in seeing where this thing with Edward would go. The worst-case scenario is that we became friends.

"So, you're meeting Lily tonight?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my inner dialogue.

"I am. I'm really nervous, too. If she doesn't like me, then this whole situation will be over before it even begins."

"Bella, you're amazing with kids. Look at how much your niece and nephew love you. Lily will love you, too. Just be yourself and everything will work out fine."

Noticing the time was 5:40pm, I said goodbye to Alice, telling her I couldn't wait until the day after New Year's day to see her. I quickly shut down my computer and rushed out of my office, locking the door behind me. I ran to the ladies' room and did a quick touch-up on my hair and makeup. Satisfied that I still looked half-way decent after a long day, I said goodbye to my staff and made my way towards City Crab.

I forced myself to take slow, deliberate steps. While my conversation with Alice helped to ease my nerves a little, I was still a bit jittery. When I reached the restaurant, I took a deep, cleansing breath, exhaled and then opened the door. I realized quickly that I should have taken a few more breaths before walking in, because the sight of Edward smiling at little red-headed girl in his arms pretty much knocked the wind right out of me.

Edward turned towards the door, and when he saw me, his entire face lit up. I watched as he whispered something in his daughter's ear and then pointed in my direction. She giggled, then turned towards me and raised her hand to wave. One word came to mind...doppelganger. She truly was the spitting image of her father. They walked towards me, both smiling and beautiful, and in that instant, all my worries ceased to exist.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said in his rich, velvety voice. "How was your day?"

"It was busy," I lied, not wanting to admit that I spent the better part of it thinking of him. I turned my attention toward the little girl resting on his hip and gave her a wide smile. I extended my hand to her. "Hello. You must be Lily. I'm Bella."

She took my hand and shook it, giggling the entire time. "You're pretty," she said and then turned her face in to Edward's neck shyly.

Edward let out a chuckle. "I swear I didn't tell her to say that."

I poked my finger teasingly at her tummy. "Well, Lily, I think you're very pretty, too."

Her father's crooked grin lit up her face, and was certain I fell in love with her at that very moment.

"Shall we grab a table?" Edward asked.

"That would be great. I'm starved." I replied.

"How can you be starved? You work in a restaurant," he teased.

"I've eaten the same food five days a week for the past two years. I've gotten a little sick of it, so sometimes I skip lunch."

His brow furrowed for a moment, but he quickly recovered and smiled at me. "Well, then, let's get some food in you."

Edward turned his attention toward the hostess, letting her know we were ready for our table. He motioned for me to walk in front of him, and as I stepped forward, I felt his hand touch the small of my back. That one simple gesture lit my skin on fire, and I fought to control my breathing once again as I followed the hostess up the stairs.

When we reached our table, Edward put Lily down and asked her where she'd like to sit. "Can I sit next to Bella?" she asked, her deep, green eyes pleading with him. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded my head to let him know it was alright with me.

"Of course you can sit next to me," I told her. "Which chair do you want?"

She chose her seat and then looked at me as she patted the chair next to her. Edward shook his head and smiled. "I do believe you have a fan, Miss Swan."

I smiled back at him as I began to sit down. Edward was next to me in an instant, pushing in my chair for me. I looked at him curiously as I sat.

"What is that look for?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just not used to someone pushing in my chair for me." I answered.

"That's too bad. We'll have to see what we can do to fix that," he said with a wink. I blushed immediately and turned my attentions towards Lily in an effort to calm myself.

"So, Lily, what's good here? Your dad tells me you're a big fan of the crab legs."

She looked up at me, smiling sweetly. "They're my favorite, but daddy has to crack them open for me. I'm too small to do it myself, and it hurts my hands."

"I love crab legs," I said. "Would you like to share some with me?"

She nodded her head furiously, obviously thrilled with the prospect. "Can we get mashed potatoes, too?"

"Absolutely. They're my favorite, you know, so you might have to fight me for them," I teased.

I caught Edward staring at us out of the corner of my eye, and I immediately wondered about the expression on his face. It seemed he was pleased with my interaction with his daughter, but there was another emotion there that I couldn't quite recognize.

Once the waiter arrived, we gave him our order and then settled in to quiet conversation with Lily. We discussed her day at school, and she told me about all of her friends and the mean boy named James that always pulled at her hair.

"You know, I'm sure you won't believe this now," I began, "But when a boy pulls on your ponytail, he's trying to tell you he likes you."

Lily scrunched her nose, and I fought back the laughter that was threatening to escape from me. "If he likes me, why doesn't he just say so?" _Ha_, I thought. _Women have been trying to figure out the answer to that question since the beginning of time._

I leaned in closer, pretending to whisper conspiratorially with her, and touched the tip of her adorable little nose. "Because," I replied, chancing a look at Edward. "Boys are just weird like that. It doesn't get any better as they get older, either, I'm afraid."

He raised one eyebrow and smirked at me. I gave him a small smile in return and shook my head. Just as quickly as it began, the moment was broken when the waiter delivered our food.

"Daddy, I have to go potty," Lily said.

"Lily, why is it you always have to go as soon as the food is on the table?" he chuckled as he rose from his seat.

I motioned for Edward to sit and stood up from my chair. "Please, let me take her." I turned to face Lily and held out my hand, silently asking her if that was okay with her. She smiled and took it, and my heart melted just a little bit more.

"You don't have to do that, Bella," Edward said.

"It's perfectly fine, Edward. Besides, she's a girl, she should go to the ladies' room, not the mens' room. Right, Lily?" She giggled in response.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back. I'll take good care of her."

Edward smiled gently at me, his bright eyes again filled with some emotion I couldn't readily recognize. "I'm not worried about anything, Bella. I know you will."

I picked Lily up so she wouldn't have to walk down the stairs on her own, and she tugged on my hair as we descended. "What was that for?" I questioned.

"Because I like you," she stated sweetly.

"I like you, too," I said, rubbing my nose against hers, thrilled by the giggle it elicited from her.

When we returned from the restroom, Edward once again stood to push in my chair. His hand brushed my shoulder lightly as he walked back to take his seat. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and I wondered if I would ever tire of feeling them there. Of course, I knew I wouldn't.

"Everything alright ladies?"

"Yes, daddy," Lily replied.

I helped her tie her plastic bib around her neck, and began cracking the crab legs open and placing the meat on the plate in front of her. Edward watched with rapt attention, staring intently at the interaction between Lily and myself. I found myself hoping that he was as pleased with how well we were getting along as I was.

Lily dug in, greedily dipping the crab into the drawn butter. A drop of it ran down her chin and Edward and I laughed at how much she was enjoying her meal.

"You're a mess, little girl," Edward said as he reached across the table and wiped her face with his napkin. She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

While we ate, Edward and I made small talk about our jobs, our families and friends. We discussed the places we liked to go to in Chicago, and found that we had some favorites in common. When I told him about the bar I worked at by Wrigley Field, he dropped his fork and stared at me with his mouth open wide.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I cannot believe you worked at the Nisei! My friends and I went there for beers after every day game. How is it that I never met you?"

"I only worked Saturday nights, so that's probably why." I shrugged. I couldn't believe I'd been so close to him for so long without ever actually meeting him. _If only I'd met him sooner_, I thought.

"God, to think we were so close to each other -" his voice trailed off, and he looked lost in thought.

"I know. How weird is that? I can't believe it took my moving to New York to finally meet you." I looked down at my plate, smiling shyly.

I wondered silently what would have happened if I'd met Edward earlier in life, but quickly shook off the thoughts. There was no point in looking back. It was my future that was important now, and I couldn't help but smile when I considered that it could possibly include the sweet man sitting across from me and the beautiful little girl to my left.

"I'm stuffed," Lily exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You are totally covered in butter, pipsqueak," Edward chuckled. He opened a packet of handi-wipes and reached over to wipe her down.

"Here, let me," I said as I took the wipe from his hand. He smiled and watched as I began removing the remnants of Lily's dinner from her face and hands.

She squirmed when I wiped the butter that had dribbled down her neck. "That tickles," she squealed.

"Oh, you're ticklish, are you?" I asked. "How about here?" I poked her in the ribs and she squealed again.

The three of us laughed loudly as I continued to torment her with tickles. "Stop, stop!" she yelled. "I can't breathe!"

"Not until you say 'uncle'," I teased.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

I stopped tickling her and realized that I was crying from laughing so hard. It was the first time in a long time that I had laughed so easily, and that thought, more than anything, made me smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked softly.

"It's just that...well...it's been a long time since I've had so much to smile about. I've really enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you. Thank you both."

Edward reached across the table and gently touched my hand. "No, Bella. Thank you. I think I speak for both of us when I say that we really had fun with you tonight."

The waiter brought our check and Edward removed his hand to reach for his wallet. My hand tingled where he had touched me, and I ached at the loss of the feeling of his skin against mine when he moved his hand away. The look in his eyes told me that he had felt it, too.

I reached for my own wallet, but Edward stopped me. "No, Bella. Let me get this. I asked you to dinner. It's my treat." I tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it, so I simply thanked him instead.

With the bill settled, we walked downstairs towards the door. An uncomfortable silence fell between us. I racked my brain for something to say, not wanting the night to end, but knowing it had to. It seemed Edward was doing the same. Lily was the one to break the tension between us.

"Are you coming home with us, Bella?" she asked.

"Not tonight, sweetie, but soon, okay?"

"When?"

Edward looked at me with a bemused expression, obviously wanting to know the answer to her question as well.

"Um, I don't know," I replied uncomfortably. "Next weekend?"

Edward and Lily beamed at me, and a rush of warmth flooded me. _Next weekend couldn't come soon enough_, I thought.

"Next weekend is perfect for us, right, Lily pad?" Edward stroked the top of his daughter's head.

She nodded and giggled. I'd fallen head over heels in love with that sound over the course of the evening.

"Okay, then, I guess I should get going. I'm not too fond of walking home from the subway when it's dark."

Edward frowned. "Please, Bella. Let me get you a cab. I don't like the thought of you walking alone at night either." I tried to protest, but again, Edward wouldn't take no for an answer.

We walked out to Park Avenue and Edward stepped to the curb to hail a taxi while I stood waiting with Lily. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. She looked up at me, silently asking me if it was okay with her eyes. I nodded and gave her hand what I hoped was a comforting squeeze.

A taxi pulled up and Edward opened the door. When he looked over to us, his eyes fell upon our joined hands and he smiled brightly. "Your chariot awaits, my lady," he teased.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said. I bent down and gave Lily a hug, promising her that I would see her soon.

"Well, goodnight, then," I said softly to Edward.

He reached up and tugged a lock of my hair before letting his hand fall to his side. My eyes grew wide when I remembered our earlier conversation at the table.

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Don't look so surprised, Bella. It should be obvious to you by now how much I like you."

I blushed deeply and swallowed down the lump in my throat. I had no idea what to say to his declaration, so I simply smiled at him.

"Thank you again for an amazing evening," I said.

"It was entirely my pleasure. Good night, Bella. I'll talk to you soon." He took my hand and led me to the cab. He let go when I sat down, and once my legs were inside, he closed the door and placed his open palm against the window. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I lifted my hand and placed it in the spot where his was resting. It was a simple gesture, but the meaning of it wasn't lost on me. He didn't want me to go any more than I wanted to leave.

I turned in the seat and watched them wave as the cab pulled out on to the street, feeling as though I had left a piece of my heart behind.

* * *

The taxi stopped in front of my building. I handed the driver a twenty dollar bill, but he waived me away. "The gentleman already took care of it, ma'am."

I smiled. _Of course he did_, I thought.

I walked up the five flights in a fog, thrilled at how the evening played out. Lily was adorable, and I was so happy that she seemed to take to me so easily. My thoughts, of course, soon turned to Edward. My hand was still tingling from his touch. My emotions were on overdrive as I ascended the stairs, and I couldn't focus on just one.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I reached the front door to the apartment. Something was very, very wrong. The door was ajar, and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I knew I had locked it when I left that morning, and Alice and Jasper were still gone. Fear ripped through me as I advanced. I knew I should have turned and ran, but something propelled me forward.

I slowly pushed the door open. My voice caught in my throat as I called out a shaky, questioning hello. All of the lights, including the one in the hallway that constantly remained on, were off. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I began to shake violently, the fear now rooting me to the place I stood.

I heard a noise, and I scream bubbled up from out of my throat. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground as the intruder ran past me. I closed my eyes, terrified of what I would see if I opened them. I heard the window in the next room open and the distinct sound of metal clanging. Whoever had broken in to the apartment had fled down the fire escape.

I don't know how long I laid on the floor before I came to my senses. A sob emanated from my chest as I rose and ran to the window. I slammed it shut and locked it, then ran to the front door and bolted it shut. I flipped on the hall light and gasped when I surveyed the damage. Every piece of furniture was upended. Debris and paper littered the floor. I ran to my room and realized that most of my jewelry was gone. I found Alice and Jasper's room in practically the same state.

Grabbing my cell phone from my purse, I dialed 911. The dispatcher told me the police were on their way, and said to be sure not to touch anything as I waited for them.

I stared wide-eyed at the chaos. The destruction was unbelievable. My labored breathing indicated the beginnings of a panic attack, but I pushed it down, knowing that I couldn't let it take me over.

And then it hit me. I couldn't stay in the apartment alone. I was too afraid that whoever broke in would come back. But I had nowhere to go. Every one of my friends were still out of town for the holidays. I was considering arranging for a hotel room when another thought entered my mind.

_Edward._

I picked up my phone again, found his number in my contacts and pressed "send." I sobbed quietly and rocked back and forth as I waited for him to pick up, hoping that I wasn't making a mistake by calling.

"Hey, Bella! I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon," he said cheerfully. And that's when I lost it. I cried loudly, and I couldn't find it in myself to form the words I needed to say.

"Bella! What's wrong. You're scaring me. Tell me what's happened." The panic in his voice was evident.

"I...someone...broke in...was here when I got home..." I stammered out.

"Have you called the police?" he practically yelled.

"Uh huh," I managed to say through my sobs.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do, Bella. First, I need you to calm down. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?" His voice was soft, and it soothed me almost instantly.

"Yes," I replied shakily.

"Good. That's good. Now I want you to check that all your doors and windows are locked, and then I want you to sit there and wait for the police. Don't let anyone in unless it's the police or me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Give me the address, Bella. I'm going to get my neighbor to watch Lily and I'll be there as soon as I can."

I gave him the address, so thankful that he was coming.

"Everything is going to be alright, Bella. I promise. I'm on my way," he stated in a soothing voice.

"Thank you," was all I managed to get out before hanging up.

The police arrived and I let them in. As they dusted for prints and examined the apartment, a detective questioned me about the events of the evening. I told him everything I could remember, which wasn't much, because it all happened so fast. He asked me if I had a place to stay just as the doorbell rang.

I pressed the talk button and instantly relaxed when I heard him through the speaker.

"It's Edward, Bella. Please let me up." The concern in his voice made me feel a little better.

"Edward, thank god you're here. Come up."

I flew to the front door and opened it. I could hear his footfalls on the steps, and it seemed he was running, taking two at a time. When he hit the middle landing and I could see him, I completely lost it. He ran up the last few stairs and scooped me up in to a hug.

"Shhh. It's okay, Bella. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm so sorry I called you, but I didn't know what else to do," I said through my tears.

"Don't be silly. I'm glad you called me. I'm going to take care of you, alright?"

I nodded into his shoulder, reveling in his masculine smell and comforting touch.

"Let's go talk to the police," he said as he took my hand and led me to the living room.

We waited for two hours as the police processed the apartment for evidence, and Edward didn't once let go of my hand. His presence soothed me in a way that nothing else could. When they were done, one of the officers handed me copies of the reports and said that they would be in touch. Before he left, the detective once again asked me if I had somewhere to stay.

"She'll be staying with me, sir." Edward said calmly. The detective nodded and wished us a good night before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Edward walked over and turned the deadbolt before coming back and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, you don't have to do this," I said as I looked deeply in to his eyes. "I can get a hotel room. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Nonsense. I will not have you staying in this apartment for one more second. I want you where I'll know you're safe. Now go pack a bag, and I'll call for a car service to take us home."

And for the first time since walking through the apartment door, I smiled.

_Home._

I was going home.


	4. Come Home

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you that have put me on alert and left such sweet reviews. **_

_**Before we get into the next chapter, I wanted to let you know about how I come up with the titles of the chapters. I've specifically chosen songs that reflect what is going on in each one, and I've placed links to the MP3's in my profile. My suggestion is for you to listen to the song before reading the chapter. It will help to put you in the mindset of the characters and reveal a bit about what they're thinking and feeling. There is always a method to my madness.**_

_**As always, SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily, which is more than enough for me.**_

_**The song this chapter was named for is "Come Home" by OneRepublic.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Come Home**

**EPOV**

It took me forever to get Lily to settle down and go to sleep once we got home. Every sentence seemed to begin and end with "Bella, Bella, Bella." While I was thrilled beyond words that she'd taken to Bella so easily, I knew that if she didn't pass out soon, I would have a very grumpy six-year-old on my hands in the morning, and a tired, cranky Lily was decidedly no fun whatsoever.

After kissing her goodnight, I closed the bedroom door and went in to the living room, kicked my shoes off and flopped down on the couch. I crossed my arms behind my head and laid back, staring at the ceiling in the dark. The events of the day were playing on a constant loop in my mind, and they just wouldn't stop. Not that I'd wanted them to. It seemed that thoughts of Bella were bound and determined to consume every single one of my waking moments.

The feeling coursing through me as I watched Bella with Lily at the restaurant could only be described as pure, unadulterated joy. They were easy and natural with one another, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. Anyone watching us at the table together would have thought we were simply a mother and father enjoying dinner with their daughter..._a family._

It was what I should have had with Tanya, and Lily deserved nothing less. And then, for the briefest of moments, sadness crept up and enveloped me. I felt that somehow I'd been letting my child down, and the ache in my chest at that realization threatened to bring me to my knees. There was so much that my beautiful little girl was missing out on, simply because her parents just weren't able to get their shit together. The guilt was nearly more than I could bear. But seeing Bella hold Lily's hand as if she were her own gave me a sense of hope I hadn't dared to feel before that day.

I had long ago resigned myself to the fact that there was a very good chance I'd be alone forever, but when Bella raised her hand to meet mine against the window...that little bit of hope I'd felt grew exponentially larger. Watching her pull away in the taxi left me feeling as if a little piece of my heart was going with her.

When my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and smiled when Bella's name appeared on the display.

"Hey, Bella! I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon," I said with excitement in my voice. My heart sank immediately when I heard her sobbing.

"Bella!" I screamed. "What's wrong? You're scaring me. Please tell me what's happened." I was in a full-on freak out, jumping off the couch and pacing the living room like a madman.

"I...someone...broke in...was here when I got home..." she stammered out through her tears.

My throat constricted and my head began pounding at the thought of her being hurt in any way. All I could think of was getting to her. "Have you called the police?" I asked, probably a bit more loudly than necessary.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, and relief momentarily washed over me, knowing the cops would soon be on their way. Her sobs quickly broke through my relief, though. It was pure torture listening to her and knowing I wasn't there to console her.

My brain suddenly went in to crisis-mode. I needed a plan of action. _First, find someone to watch Lily. Second, get to Bella. Third, get her out of there and bring her home where she would be safe with me._

"Okay, here's what you're going to do, Bella," I began in what I hoped was a soothing and rational voice. "First, I need you to calm down. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she replied shakily. She was killing me with the one-word replies. I couldn't tell if she was really alright or not.

"Good. That's good," I continued. "Now I want you to check that all of your doors and windows are locked, and then I want you to sit there and wait for the police. Don't let anyone in unless it's the police or me, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffled.

"Give me the address, Bella. I'm going to get my neighbor to watch Lily and I'll be there as soon as I can."

She gave me her address and I told her that everything would be alright before hanging up. I threw on my shoes and flew downstairs to my neighbor's door, knocking loudly and praying she was home.

"Edward!" Mrs. Cope exclaimed when she saw the worried expression on my face. "What's wrong? Is Lily hurt?"

"No, Mrs. C. Lily is fine. But a friend of mine isn't, and I need to hurry up and get to her. Would you mind watching Lily for me?"

"Of course not, Edward. I'd be happy to," she replied.

"I don't know how long I'll be, but help yourself to anything up there -" I began, but she cut me off.

"Nonsense. Bring her down here. I have the spare bed, and she can stay with me for the night so you can take care of your friend without worrying about rushing back."

"Oh, god, thank you Mrs. C. I'll just go grab her and be right back."

I ran upstairs, grabbing my wallet and keys before gathering Lily in my arms and locking the door behind us. She stirred and sniffled, then looked up at me.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I woke you, baby," I replied. "I have to go out for a little while, and Mrs. C. is going to watch you, okay?"

"Where are you going?" she asked, the concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm going to get Bella, honey. I'm bringing her home. Is that alright with you?"

She smiled and nodded before laying her head back against my shoulder. Mrs. Cope took her from my arms and promised me that she'd take good care of her.

"I'll pick her up in the morning. Thank you, Mrs. C. I owe you one." I told her.

"It's no problem, Edward, dear. I hope your friend is alright."

"Me too," I replied nervously before turning my attention to Lily. "Be good for Mrs. Cope, baby. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded sleepily as I kissed her goodbye.

I ran outside and flagged down the first gypsy cab I saw. I didn't care that it was illegal, and I certainly didn't care how much he charged me. All I could think about was getting to Bella. I gave the driver the address and told him there was an extra fifty in it for him if he got me there as fast as possible.

It only took us fifteen minutes to reach Bella's apartment, which was a miracle in and of itself, but it felt more like an hour. I knew she wasn't hurt, and I was more than grateful for that, but the thoughts of what _could _have happened to her raced through my mind and threatened to drive me insane. _I just found you, Bella,_ I thought. _I can't lose you now..._

The car hadn't even stopped and I'd already thrown money over the seat and raced out of the door. I pressed the buzzer for her apartment and shifted on the balls of my feet, anxiously waiting for her to buzz me in.

I heard the speaker switch on. "It's Edward, Bella. Please let me up."

The door buzzed and unlocked, and I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the landing in front of the fifth floor. I stopped momentarily when I saw her at the top of the stairs and swallowed thickly when I saw her. She looked as if she were about to break down, so I quickly closed the distance between us and gathered her into my arms. Her body shook with heavy sobs, and I did and said everything I could to try to console her.

When she calmed some, I led her in to the apartment so we could speak to the police.

They took hours to process the apartment for evidence, even though it seemed like an open and shut case of random robbery. I was beyond livid that someone would do this to her, but I was grateful that all the evidence alluded to the fact that Bella hadn't been a target in any way. I wouldn't even allow myself to think about what could have happened if she was. It was most likely a junkie looking to steal something to sell for dope money, the police had explained. No matter what the intent was, there was no way in hell I was letting Bella stay there for one more minute.

When they finally left, I told Bella to pack whatever she needed and that I was taking her home. For the first time since dinner, I saw her smile, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

* * *

We rode home in a comfortable silence. I kept one arm around her shoulder the entire time, wanting...no, needing to comfort her. I reveled in the feel of her head against my shoulder, and memorized the sound of her breathing as she fell asleep.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to wake up," I whispered as I stroked her cheek. We had arrived home and I wanted nothing more than to get her inside, safe and protected on my watch.

Her eyelids fluttered open and my heart pounded in my chest at the sight of her waking up in my arms. It felt so right, just holding her and having her next to me. I took her hand and helped her from the car after paying the driver.

When we were inside, I led Bella in to our apartment and directly into my bedroom. She looked at me curiously, but remained silent.

"You can sleep in here until we get your bedroom set up. I'll sleep in Lily's room," I said.

"Oh, no, Edward," she replied. "I couldn't let you do that."

I dropped her bag on the bed and turned to face her. I took her hands in mine and squeezed them gently. "Bella, you had an awful experience tonight. Please don't argue with me. Just...just let me do this for you."

It seemed for a moment she would protest, but she must have thought better of it. I'm certain she could tell there would be no changing my mind on the subject.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Edward," she whispered, her hands still tightly clutching mine. "I don't know what I would have done without you there." Tears began to fall from her eyes again, and I lifted my hands to her cheeks to wipe them away.

"Shh," I said, trying desperately to soothe her. "I swear, Bella, you'll always be able to count on me."

She leaned in to my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. Though I hated the reason behind her need for my touch, I reveled in it all the same. I stroked my hand down her hair as I held her tightly, feeling the slow decrease of her breathing as she began to calm down. "You'll be safe here with us. I'll protect you," I promised.

Suddenly, her head flew away from my chest and she stared at me with her wide, impossibly beautiful eyes. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "I have to call Alice and Jasper. They need to know what happened."

She ran to her bag and fumbled around for a moment before pulling out her phone. I walked over and gently took it from her grip. "Here, let me," I offered. "You've had to re-tell the story too many times tonight already. I'll take care of it. Why don't you take a bath and try to relax?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this," she stated.

"I'm more than happy to. Go ahead. There are clean towels in the linen closet. Take all the time you need."

"That sounds really good right now, actually," she admitted with a small sigh. "Here, let me pull up Jasper's number for you."

She took the phone from me and found the number, then handed it back before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. She stopped when she was right in front of me and took hold of my free hand. "Thank you, Edward. I honestly don't know what I did to be so lucky to have met you. I'm so grateful for what you've done for me tonight."

A small smile graced her lips before she walked out of the room. _This is only the beginning, Bella,_ I thought.

When I heard the water running, I left the bedroom and went in to the living room, dropping down on the couch. I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

I pressed send and waited for Jasper to answer. "Hey Bells! What's up? You never call my phone, darlin'!" I chuckled at his slow, easy drawl.

"Actually, Jasper, this is Edward Masen, Bella's new..." _New what? Roommate? Friend? Man who was hopelessly in love with her? _I took the easy way out as I finished my sentence. "Roommate."

"Is Bella alright? Did something happen?" I liked the man instantly when I heard the concern for her in his voice.

"She's fine, Jasper. A little shaken up, but she's safe," I replied. I heard him exhale loudly in obvious relief.

"What happened, Edward?" he asked, still not calm by any means.

"Listen, I don't know how to tell you this, man, but your apartment was broken into tonight. Bella walked in on the person who did it."

"Jesus fuck!" he yelled. "He didn't touch her, did he?"

"He knocked her down and then took off down the fire escape. She's wasn't hurt, but he sure did scare the hell out of her before he got away."

"Christ. Where is she now?"

"She's here at home with me. I wouldn't let her stay there by herself." I replied.

"Thank you, man," he exhaled, obviously relieved. "I owe you one. Can she stay with you until we get back? We'll be home on the 2nd."

"Actually, since she'd planned on moving in next weekend, I think it's best if she just stays here from now on. I'll talk to her tomorrow and arrange to get her things brought here."

"That's really great of you, Edward. I'm glad she's got someone to keep an eye on her. So tell me, how bad is the damage to the apartment?"

"Bella said that her jewelry is gone, and that Alice's was missing as well. The guy seriously tore the hell out of your place, but the cops seem to think it's just a random robbery. They've dusted for prints and everything, but who knows if they'll ever find the guy. Bella has the police reports with her here."

"Well, it's just stuff. It can all be replaced," he said. "Bella, on the other hand, cannot. Thank you again for looking out for her."

"Trust me, it's entirely my pleasure. Look, do you want me to get someone over to your place to clean it up? I asked. "It's no trouble. We can have it back to relative normalcy by the time you get home. You shouldn't have to come back to this shit."

"That would be great, man. Just tell me how much I owe you when we get back."

"Alright, I think I hear Bella. I'm going to get her settled for the night. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Actually, how do you feel about telling my fiance about this? She's gonna flip, and I don't want to be around when that happens," he said with a heavy laugh.

"Sorry, man, no can do. I think I've got enough on my plate here," I chuckled.

"Thanks again, Edward. Bella wasn't lying when she told Alice you were a nice guy. Beers are on me when I get back. Take care of our girl."

"Will do. You've got my word on it." I promised.

I disconnected the call and smiled. Bella had been in my life for less than a week and she'd already brought so many amazing things into it. I was pretty sure a new friend was now being added to the list.

I heard Bella padding towards the living room, and turned to face her. She looked adorable and unbelievably sexy in her Cubs t-shirt and yoga pants. "That was a quick bath," I stated.

"I'm more of a shower girl," she replied as she sat down next to me.

"I like your shirt," I said, smiling brightly at her.

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I'm a glutton for punishment. They suck, but I can't help loving them."

"Well, then, I'm a glutton for punishment, too. How are you holding up?" I asked. She looked pretty good for a person who'd just been robbed and practically assaulted, but I needed to hear her say the words.

"I'm doing pretty well, all things considered," she admitted. "How was your conversation with Jasper?" The look on her face told me she felt awful for what had transpired in her friends' apartment.

"He was obviously very concerned about you, but I assured him you were safe here with me. He sounds like a great guy."

"He and Alice are both amazing," she stated, raising her hand to her mouth and yawning loudly. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

"You're exhausted. Let's get you tucked in and we can figure out the rest of the mess in the morning. Do you think you can call in to work tomorrow?"

She simply nodded sleepily, so I rose from the couch and took her by the hand, leading her back to the bedroom. I didn't bother to turn the lights on before I pulled the comforter and sheets back and motioned for her to crawl in. She laid down on her side facing me and I pulled the covers over her and tucked them under her chin.

"You're very good at that," she grinned.

"Well, I'm a dad. I've had lots of practice." I leaned forward and kissed her temple. I knew it was a bit forward, but it just felt right. "Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

I turned to leave, but she caught me by the hand before I could. "Edward, would you mind staying with me, at least until I fall asleep. I know I'm safe here, but I'm still just a little freaked out."

"I'd be happy to, sweetheart." I sat down on the floor and leaned in to the bed, keeping my hand tightly in hers.

"Goodnight, Edward," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Bella."

I watched her face as she closed her eyes, listening as her breathing slowed. I enjoyed every second of being that close to her, and as terrible as the events of the night were, I couldn't help but smile.

I had asked Bella to come home...and she said yes.


	5. Day Too Soon

_**A/N: Alright, so I need to know something...where are all my new readers coming from? My alerts blew up after I posted chapter four. Will someone drop me a line (PM or comments section is fine) and let me know how you found me? I'd like to thank whomever directed you to me.**_

_**So, yeah, thanks for all the sweet reviews and alerts. I'm totally jazzed about them.**_

_**The usual disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Crap. Crap. Crap.**_

_**The song this chapter was named for is "Day Too Soon" by Sia. Go listen to it first. The link is on my profile.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Day Too Soon**

**BPOV**

I woke up at some point during the night, my left arm completely numb. I shifted, trying to lift it. _Nothing._ Opening my eyes, I noticed a subtle orange glow that was shining through the window, no doubt from a street lamp somewhere in the distance. I looked around and my eyes fell upon a tangled mess of hair pressed up against the side of the mattress. _Edward._ He promised me he would stay with me, and he kept his word.

His right arm rested across his chest, and his hand was tucked underneath mine. I smiled, realizing he'd fallen asleep without ever letting go of me. He was breathtakingly beautiful in his sleep, the stresses of his waking hours absent from his face. I couldn't tell you how long I quietly lay there, staring at him and thinking about the events of the evening.

When I was afraid, he calmed me. When I broke down, he held me up. When I needed him, he was there...and he did all of that in less than twenty-four hours. In all of the years I was with Mike, I don't think I could ever say any of those things about him. But in one night, Edward proved to be the type of man Mike never would – or could - be. Where Mike was selfish, weak and emotionally unavailable, Edward was kind, generous, gentle and expressive. He was my protector and my savior...and I never even had to ask for it. He gave of himself willingly, showing me the depth of his character. Edward Masen was a rare man, indeed.

I so desperately wanted to wake him, knowing that he'd be hurting in the morning from sleeping in that position. But I was selfish. I needed to keep him close to me. Being the gentleman he was, I was certain he'd reject the idea of crawling in to bed with me, even though I had no intention of doing anything more than sleeping. So I did the next best thing.

I sat up slowly, careful to keep his hand in mine, and slid down to the side of the bed to face him. I pulled the throw blanket from atop the comforter and did the best I could to cover both Edward and myself with only one free hand. He never even stirred.

I stared at his face intently, memorizing the strong lines and chiseled features. I took in each crease and wrinkle, knowing they had a story behind them, and I found myself wanting to hear each and every one. He was perfect.

The slow, steady rhythm of his breathing began to lull me to sleep, and as I drifted off, I felt a sense of happiness and security I'd never known before.

* * *

When I woke again, sunlight was streaming in to the room. I was stiff and groggy, and for a moment, I was completely disoriented until I felt someone softly stroking my hair. My head was resting on a pillow, and I realized that I had somehow shifted to Edward's lap at some point during the night. Nervous that he'd think I was too forward, I slowly lifted my head, only to have Edward place his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Do you mind if we stay like this for just a little while longer, Bella?" he asked quietly. "It's been a long time since I've held anyone over the age of six. It's..." he paused, searching for the appropriate word. "...Nice."

"Okay," I whispered, enjoying his touch too much to feel awkward.

"When did you move down to the floor with me?" he questioned quietly, his hand still running across my hair.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were still holding my hand. It was numb, but you looked too peaceful to wake up, so I slid down and covered us up." I shifted my body so I could look up at him. "When did I lay down across your lap?"

He chuckled. "You were mumbling in your sleep, and it woke me up. You looked so uncomfortable that I grabbed a pillow and moved you so you were laying down." He cocked his head to one side and gave me a lopsided grin. "You sleep like the dead, you know that?"

"Go ahead and laugh, mister, but you were pretty much out cold when I moved to the floor. You didn't move a muscle. My hand was so numb I thought it would fall off from the lack of circulation."

We laughed together for a while, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment before the real world crept back in. There was an apartment to clean up, packing and moving to be done, and of course, most importantly, a six-year-old to care for.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He raised his arm and looked at his watch. "It's just after eight. I should go and get Lily."

I sighed. "Yeah, I should get up and call work. I'm going to need all day to get packed up."

I slowly rose from the floor, aching with the loss of his gentle touch. Edward stood and tossed the pillow and blanket back on the bed. As I searched for my phone, he walked to the door, stopping when he pulled it open.

"I'm going to go and get Lily. Why don't you call your office and then take a shower. Lily and I will make you some breakfast."

I smiled at the thought of sharing yet another meal with the two of them. "That sounds like a great idea. Thank you."

"Are you a fan of chocolate chip pancakes?" he said, one eyebrow cocked in my direction.

"Only if they have whipped cream on them," I teased.

"Oh, Bella Swan, you and I are going to get along quite well, I think," he stated as he walked through the door.

I called my boss, John Paul, and he was more than a little concerned about me. It took me a full five minutes to convince him that I was unharmed. "Bella, New Year's Eve is tomorrow, and you were off on New Year's Day, anyways, so why don't you just come back on the fourth? You have a lot to arrange, and I can find someone to cover for you."

I tried to protest, but he cut me off. "Look, you always go above and beyond the call of duty. I owe you something like five weeks of back vacation time, since you never go anywhere."

"John Paul..." I said, exasperated.

"No, that's it, Bella. If you try to set foot in this building before Monday, I'll fire your ass. So go take care of yourself, and try to have a little fun this weekend while you're at it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I replied. "Thank you, John Paul. Happy New Year."

"You too, love. I'll see you Monday."

I ended the call, wondering to myself how I got so lucky as to have such an amazing boss. Grabbing my bag, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I stripped my night clothes off, tossing them in to the corner, then started the shower and stepped in.

Just as it was last night, the smell of Edward was everywhere. I grabbed the bar of soap and pulled it under my nose, inhaling the heady, masculine scent. It was a mixture of sandalwood and musk, and it was heavenly. I would smell him on my skin all day, and that thought excited me more than it probably should have.

I got dressed quickly and ran a comb through my hair before brushing my teeth and stepping out of the bathroom. I heard giggles from the direction of the kitchen, and I smiled, enjoying the sound entirely too much. I dropped my bag on the floor and followed the sound, finding Edward at the stove flipping pancakes while Lily watched from a stool at the island.

"Something smells really good in here," I said.

"Bella!" Lily shouted, launching herself off of the seat and at me. She wrapped her arms around my legs and stared up at me, giving me her father's lopsided grin.

"Well someone looks like she's in a good mood today," I teased, picking her up and tugging a lock of her hair. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that we're having chocolate chip pancakes?"

"They're my favorite!" she shouted.

"Wait," I stated, tapping my index finger against my chin. "I thought crab was your favorite."

"They're both my favorites, silly!" she laughed out. "I can have more than one, you know."

I turned with her in my arms and caught Edward staring at us, spatula in hand and a huge smile gracing his gorgeous face. He looked..._happy?_

I smiled back at him, then plopped Lily down back on the stool.

"Can I help with anything," I asked.

"Nope," Edward responded. "I think I'd like to take care of my girls today."

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he realized what he'd just said. It was one thing to claim his daughter as his, but me? He simply continued to stare it me with his shit-eating grin, and I immediately understood that he knew exactly what he had said. I quickly looked away, not yet certain how to process that little bit of information, and focused on Lily.

"So what are your big plans for the day, Lil?" I asked.

"I have to go back to mommy's," she replied sadly.

"Why the long face, munchkin?"

"I want to stay here with you guys."

"Honey," Edward interjected. "I have to help Bella pack up and move today, and I can't do that and watch you at the same time. I thought I explained that to you already."

"I know, Daddy. I just want to be with Bella."

My heart nearly exploded with adoration for Lily as I listened to her tell her father that she wanted spend time with me, but I knew Edward was right. Not only would she be under foot all day today, but she would be bored to tears as well.

"How about this..." I started. "You and I can do something special, just us girls, the next time you come over. Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded furiously, almost shaking her little body right off the stool.

"Well, now that that's settled, who's ready for some pancakes?" Edward asked.

Both Lily and I rose our hands at the same time, causing us to fall into each other a fit of giggles. Edward continued to watch us intently, but he was beaming the entire time. I got the feeling he liked what he saw.

"So," Edward began as he placed a plate in front of me. "Since this has all happened so fast, you probably haven't had time to buy any furniture for your bedroom yet, right?"

I groaned just thinking about it. It wasn't the end of the world, of course, but it did mean a few of my nights in the near future would be spent on the couch. "No, I haven't. That was on my to-do list for today."

"Would you mind if I made a suggestion?" He stared at me expectantly.

"By all means. I'm not above begging for help," I said, a small grin forming on my face.

"My aunt Esme is an interior designer here in New York. There are lots of furniture designers in the city who adore her because of the business she's brought them. I'm certain that with her pull, you could have something delivered here today."

_Wow_, I thought. _Just...wow. Small world. I've never met another Esme before. I doubt there's more than one._

"Edward, your aunt wouldn't happen to be Esme Cullen, would she?" I asked excitedly.

"How did you know that?" The shock in his voice was evident.

"You know, I should have guessed it just by looking at this apartment. Everything is nice, expensive, but not ostentatious. It feels comfortable, the way a home should, without looking like a million bucks was spent on it. I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner...Edward, I've known your aunt for years. She designs all of our restaurants. She's one of the most incredible women I've ever met."

He looked...well, shocked, to say the least. But as the seconds passed, his expression changed to pure giddiness... and I liked giddy Edward, a lot. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, and Lily and I both looked at him like he'd gone a bit crazy.

"Remind me to strangle my aunt after we get you some furniture!" he exclaimed with a goofy grin. "I can't believe she's known you all this time and never introduced us."

"I don't know why she would have, Edward. It's not as if we would have had any reason to meet. I wasn't looking for an apartment up until last week." I stated bluntly, not really thinking about the words that were coming out of my mouth.

A look of recognition crossed his face, and I could tell he wanted to ask me why I had to go looking for a new place to live. I just wasn't ready to divulge that kind of information yet. Something told me, though, that I would be telling him soon.

Edward sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose you're right about that. But anyways, what do you say? Want to give Esme a call?"

"Yay! Let's call Aunt Esme!" Lily cheered.

"I would love to. Really, I would. But to be perfectly honest, I can't afford her. I'm on more of an IKEA budget."

"Why don't we just call her and see what she can come up with? If that doesn't work, I promise to personally take you to IKEA tonight." He gave me one of his best disarming – and admittedly, panty-dropping – smiles, and I knew there was going to be no denying this man anything when he looked at me like that.

"Okay, okay. Let's call Esme." I said in obvious defeat.

Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and placed it on the counter in front of the three of us once he'd dialed his aunt's number and put it on speaker. We all giggled as we waited for her to pick up.

"Edward, sweetheart! How are you? How was your mother, dear? Any improvement?" she rambled out all at once.

I looked to Edward, who had a pained expression on his face. He quickly recovered and smiled when he noticed me staring at him.

"Hi Aunt Esme," he replied. "Mom is...well, there's been no change since last time. But that's not why we're calling."

"Who's we? Am I on speaker phone again? Lily, dear, are you there, too?"

Lilly giggled. "Hi Aunt Esme! I'm here! Bella's here, too! She knows you!"

_Silence. Crickets chirping. Pins dropping._

"Bella? Isabella Swan?" she squealed. She rivaled Alice in that department.

"Hi, Esme," I chimed in for the first time. "How are you?"

"Oh, Bella, honey! What are you doing with my other two favorite people – besides you of course, please don't tell Carlisle I said that - in the whole wide world?" she stammered.

"Well, it appears as if I'm living with them now," I teased. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward and Lily both looked like they were about to burst as well.

"Okay, you three, back the truck up and start at the beginning!" Esme demanded. And so we did.

When we'd finished telling her the story, there was silence on the other end of the line. "Esme, are you still there?" I asked.

"I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." There was a light, hopeful lilt to her tone.

"So what do you think, Aunt Esme? Do you think we can get something delivered here for Bella today?" Edward asked.

"Leave it all to me. You'll have a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight, Bella. I promise."

"Esme," I interjected, "I don't have a very big budget, so if you can't find anything, I'll understand."

"Isabella, darling, don't you worry about a thing. I'll handle it all, alright. Do you trust me?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course I do."

"Wonderful. Now, tell me what you were thinking about in terms of furniture," she asked.

"I really hadn't given it much thought. But I trust your taste implicitly, so I'll leave it up to you," I replied honestly.

There was more squealing and clapping coming from the other end of the line. "Lily, Bella, would you mind if I talked to Edward privately for a moment?"

"Not at all," I said. "Thank you for everything, Esme. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Aunt Esme!" Lily shouted.

"Goodbye girls!" she yelled back.

Edward picked up the phone and switched the speaker off, giving us both a wink before turning and walking off to his bedroom.

"Well, I wonder what that's all about," I said, turning my attention towards Lily.

She shrugged her shoulders shoved another bite of pancake in her mouth.

Ten minutes later, Edward walked back in to the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. "Right. Now that that's been worked out, we should be getting Lily home. We need to get to Alice and Jasper's to pick up the rest of your things."

I smiled. I knew I shouldn't be as excited as I was about his constant use of the word "we," but I just couldn't help myself. It sounded too good to remain relaxed about it.

Once everyone was ready, we all piled in to a taxi and made our way to the Upper East Side. We pulled up in front of a luxury high-rise, and I must have been gaping at it with my mouth hanging open.

"A bit much, eh?" Edward whispered, noticing the expression on my face but obviously not wanting to say anything bad in front of Lily.

"Wow," was all I managed to get out.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it sometime," He said. "Do you mind waiting here while I get Lily inside. I'll only be a minute."

I shook my head, then gave Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they exited the cab. I watched as he walked her to the front door, stopping to shake the hand of the doorman as he went. Behind the doorman stood a beautiful, strawberry-blonde headed woman who smiled at Lily as she approached. _This must be her mother, _I thought. Edward spoke to her for a moment before bending down and kissing Lily on the cheek. He walked back towards the cab, turning once to waive at his daughter.

The pained look on his face when he got back in the cab nearly broke my heart. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be okay in a little while," he replied, staring out the window. "I just hate to leave her there. It gets to me every time."

I really wanted to know what he meant by that, but it wasn't my place to pry. He'd told me he would explain it all to me sometime, and would allow him the time to do so on his terms. But I couldn't stand the tormented expression on his face. After everything he'd done for me so far, the least I could do was show him that I cared about his feelings.

I slowly reached out and took his hands in mine. He turned to look at me, and I hoped my expression was conveying the words "It's going to be alright" without actually having to say them. He sighed and gave me a small smile before leaning back into the seat and closing his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, opening his eyes. "This..." he raised our hands together, "this helps."

"I'm happy to listen whenever you're ready to talk about it." I stated honestly.

"Ditto," he replied, reaching for a lock of my hair and tugging lightly on it.

I smiled as I sat back into the seat and laid my head against his shoulder for the remainder of the ride to Queens. As we drove over the Queensboro Bridge, I looked out at the dirty water and sighed. I silently thanked god for placing this amazing man in my path...this man who was at that moment going with me to pack up my past and escort me in to my future.

And it wasn't a day too soon.


	6. Sleeping to Dream

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has put me on their faves and alerts, and to those of you who have left reviews. I'm falling in love with this story more and more every day, and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily, and no one can take her away from me.**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "Sleeping to Dream" by Jason Mraz. There's a link to it in my profile. Listen first, then read. You'll be happy you did. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Six**

**Sleeping to Dream**

I kept my eyes closed and allowed the feelings that stirred in me to take over completely. Sitting in the cab with Bella's head on my shoulder and her tiny hand in mine was the exactly the balm I needed to soothe my troubled heart. My heart...the one part of me that broke every time I had to leave Lily with Tanya. But having Bella next to me eased the ache in my chest, something nothing and no one else had ever been able to accomplish.

I bent my head so that it rested on top of Bella's, inhaling the sweet, floral scent of her hair. I felt it wash over and surround me, and I knew with every fiber of my being that the contentment I was beginning to experience was solely the doing of the beautiful woman I was now clutching to as if my life depended on it.

Not for the first time, I wished that I could understand why she affected me so deeply. It had been less than a week since we'd met, and yet I could already sense her under my skin and in my bones...working her way in to my heart and my soul. The rational side of my brain told me it was too fast, that my feelings couldn't possibly be as intense as I thought they were. But the emotional side of my brain told the rational side to go to hell. I needed her like I needed air. There was nothing rational about that at all, and yet I welcomed it wholly.

I sighed heavily and opened my eyes as I felt the cab slow to a halt. I would have given anything at that second to have been able to hold her a while longer. But the moment had passed, and all I could do was hope that there would be many more of them to come.

I grudgingly removed my hand from Bella's and paid the driver for the fare. I could tell she wanted to argue with me, but I shook my head, effectively closing the subject. We exited the car and as we approached the entrance to the building, we noticed two very large men waiting by the door.

"Are you Edward Masen?" the larger one asked.

"I am," I replied. "Are you from the cleaning company?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Paul, and this is my partner Seth," he said, gesturing to the man beside him.

I extended my hand and thanked them for coming before introducing them to Bella. They greeted her and then excused themselves to begin gathering their supplies. I turned to Bella, and her head was tilted to one side, eying at me curiously. I realized then that I'd completely forgotten to tell her about hiring someone to clean up the mess in Alice and Jasper's apartment. When I told her what they were doing there, she stared at me for a moment before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I begged, thinking that somehow I'd angered her.

"Nothing, Edward." She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "It's just...you're always doing or saying the right thing. It's unnerving. I'm not used to people being so perfect."

I scoffed. "I'm hardly perfect, Bella. I just figured it would be better for Alice and Jasper if they didn't have to come home to the chaos."

"You really are the nicest man I've ever met, you know that?" she asked, grinning sweetly at me.

I stepped closer to her and bent forward until we were mere inches apart. I brought my mouth to her ear, enjoying the sound of her breath hitching at our close proximity to one another. "It's all because of you, Isabella Swan. You make it so easy to want to be good to you."

I watched as she closed her eyes and felt her shudder when I took her hand. "Come on," I said, leading her up the stairs. "Let's get you packed up and back home where you belong."

We entered the apartment and Bella stopped dead in her tracks the moment she set foot inside the front door, gaping at the destruction around us. A small sob escaped from her, and I placed my hands on her shoulders in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

"It looks so much worse in the daylight," she exclaimed. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, and I turned her to face me, pulling her tightly into my arms.

"Shh," I said, running my hands along the lengths of her hair. "It's going to be alright. We'll get this cleaned up and it'll be as good as new before you know it." I hated seeing her so sad, and all I wanted to do was keep her pressed tightly against me and reassure her that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her ever again.

She pulled back after a moment, sniffling and nodding her head. "I'm sorry, Edward," she apologized. "I'm not usually this big of a baby about things, but this really has me shaken up. When I think of what else could have happened -" I cut her off before she could finish her thought. I couldn't bear to hear her continue.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. You're going to live with Lily and me, and I promise, I'll keep you safe. You won't ever have to be alone again if you don't want to. You believe me, right?" I squeezed her tightly and felt her nod against my shoulder.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us. "Mr. Masen, where should we start?" Paul asked.

"I suppose the kitchen would be the best place to begin," I replied. "We'll pack all of her things in the bedroom now, so you can get to that last."

He nodded, and Seth followed him in to the kitchen, supplies in hand.

Bella and I made our way to her bedroom, and began the process of folding and packing the clothes that had been tossed recklessly during the break in.

"Jesus, this guy really did a number on the place," Bella huffed as she inspected article after article of shredded clothing. "If he was only after the jewelry, why did he feel the need to cause so much destruction?"

That was a good question, and one I honestly had no answer for. "Have you checked Alice and Jasper's things?" I asked, suddenly petrified. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that question. If their things were mostly left untouched, outside of the jewelry we knew was missing, then that could only mean one thing...

We dropped the clothing in our hands and went to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. While there were items haphazardly tossed on the bed and floor, the only thing that looked destroyed was Alice's jewelry box. None of their clothing was ripped. Something was very wrong with that. Bella stared at me, wide-eyed with fear, as the reality of the situation sunk in for both of us.

Whoever had broken in had specifically targeted Bella.

I pulled out the business card the detective had given me and punched his number in the phone. He answered on the third ring.

"Crowley," the gruff voice answered.

"Detective, this is Edward Masen. We met last night."

"Yes, Mr. Masen. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, sir, we're here in the apartment cleaning up and packing, and I think there's some information you might want to know about."

I quickly explained the situation to him as Bella stood next to me, shaking with fear. I'm pretty sure I was shaking myself. Detective Crowley instructed me not to touch anything else and said he would meet us at the apartment soon with another CSI team. I hung up and led Bella to the only chair still upright in the living room before heading to the kitchen.

"Paul, Seth," I began. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to stop for a while. The police are coming back, and they've asked us not to touch anything."

They both stopped what they were doing, concern written on their faces. "What happened here?" Seth asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "We thought it was a simple break in, but that seems not to be the case anymore."

"Is there anything we can do?" Paul asked.

I shook my head. "Until we get the go-ahead from the police, there's nothing any of us can do."

"We'll just go grab some coffee and come back in a while. Call my mobile when you're ready for us. Can we bring anything back for you?"

"No, thanks. I'll call you when they give me the go-ahead," I replied.

As they walked out the door, I heard Bella cry out from the bedroom. I ran to her, and the grave look on her face scared the hell out of me. She stood there, shaking her head and chanted "It's gone," over and over again.

"What's gone, sweetheart?" I questioned. She was holding a small black velvet ring box in the palm of her hand.

"My ring. My engagement ring. I was going to give it back...it was Mike's great-grandmother's." Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and I was certain they were being caused by more than just the thought of the missing ring. There was immeasurable pain lying beneath the surface, and it was reflected in her eyes.

I took two steps and closed the distance between us, needing to hold and comfort her. "It's just a ring, Bella. It can be replaced. You, on the other hand, can't. Please stop crying," I begged.

"You don't understand, Edward. I should have given it back before I moved out. But I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me...so I kept it, because I knew how important it was to his family. I swear, I was going to give it back." Heavy sobs racked her body as she threw her arms around me. "He's never going to forgive me. I don't know how I'm going to tell him it's gone."

"Bella, this isn't your fault," I tried explaining to her. "You didn't cause this. You didn't ask for it. Now, I don't know the full story, and I'll wait until you're ready to tell me, but no one, and I mean _no one_ in their right mind would blame you for this."

Twenty minutes later, I was still holding a distraught Bella as Detective Crowley and his team arrived back at the apartment. He looked pissed, and if I were being honest, so was I. In the heat of the moment, I could see how Bella and I wouldn't have noticed the damage done to her wardrobe. But I wanted to know how the investigation team had missed so much the night before, and so I asked him as much.

"You have to understand something, Mr. Masen. Break in's are a way of life around here. I'm not saying I'm thrilled that my team missed anything, but sometimes, things like this just get overlooked when you see it every day."

I was fuming. "Overlooked?" Half of her wardrobe is destroyed. How could someone who is trained to look for shit like that miss it?" I looked over to Bella who was staring at me. I knew I needed to tone down my anger. I didn't ever want her to see me like that. Taking a deep breath, I turned back to the detective and waited for his reply.

"Like I said Mr. Masen, I'm not happy about it, and I promise you that we'll be going over everything with a fine-toothed comb this time around. It won't happen again."

I exhaled loudly and went to sit with Bella while the investigation team began their work. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed feather-light kisses against her temple.

"I don't understand any of this," she said after what felt like hours of silence. "I mean, who would do something like this?"

I was about to say something, but was cut short by Detective Crowley who had walked in to the living room. "That's a very good question, Ms. Swan. Can you think of anyone who has anything against you?"

Bella looked up at him through her tear-filled eyes, and I had to fight back the urge to throttle the man across the room for even suggesting that Bella would have enemies. She was too pure...too good to have anyone in her life dislike her enough to do something to harm her.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Detective. If you're asking if I've done something to deserve this, then you're sorely mistaken." Her sadness had quickly turned in to anger at his question.

Detective Crowley began to backtrack. "I'm sorry if you think I'm making assumptions, Ms. Swan. It's a standard question, and I'm just trying to gather all the facts so we can help you."

"The answer is no, then, Detective. I've only lived here a handful of years, and my circle of acquaintances is quite small, I assure you." Bella replied fiercely. She was stunning when she was angry.

"I understand," he said, nodding. "Before we got here, did you notice anything else missing that we might not have caught last night?"

Bella whimpered slightly and I tightened my grip on her shoulder. "A ring," she answered. "My old engagement ring. I was meaning to return it to my former fiance, but now..." her words trailed off, and she continued to cry.

"I hate to sound like a jerk, but was it valuable?" he asked carefully.

"Very," she replied. "It was a family heirloom. I have no idea what it was worth, but my ex-fiance came from a wealthy family. I'm sure it cost a small fortune. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to him." She shook her head forlornly and let her chin drop to her chest.

"We"ll need a detailed description of it. We can send it out to all of the pawn shops so they can be on the lookout for it. You wouldn't happen to have a picture of it anywhere, would you?"

She simply nodded and rose from the seat. She walked to the bedroom and came back out holding a plastic box in her hands. She sat down next to me and opened the box, rifling through several pictures before pulling one out. It was a shot of two hands, a man and a woman's, held together...Bella's and Mike's. On her ring finger was an impossibly large square diamond cushioned in beautiful antique setting. It was surrounded by several smaller diamonds. A surge of jealousy shot through me, knowing that at some point in time, someone else had lay claim to Bella. I felt physically sick at the thought, but I pushed it down deep inside me, knowing that it was of no consequence anymore. She was with me now, and even though nothing had passed between us yet, the promise of it was floating beneath the surface, and that was enough for now.

She handed the picture to Detective Crowley. "Keep it. I don't need it anymore." She turned her head in to my shoulder and wept softly again.

"Did you have the ring insured?" the Detective asked.

"Not me, personally," she replied. "I'm sure Mike did, though. You'd have to ask him."

"I'll need his contact information, Ms. Swan. If you'd like, we can inform him of the theft for you as well. By what I've gathered from our conversation, I'd venture a guess that you'd rather not be the one to tell him."

"That's very kind of you, Detective." She proceeded to give him her former fiance's information, and I mentally filed away some of it, wanting to see what Jenks could find out about him. I knew it was ten different kinds of screwed up to have him investigated, but something wasn't sitting well with me and I just couldn't put my finger on it. If anyone could help me put two and two together, it would be Jenks.

Once again, we waited until the investigation team had finished. Before he left, Detective Crowley promised that he would be in touch, and that he'd do everything he could to recover Bella's ring.

We were given the authorization to begin packing and cleaning up, and I called Paul's mobile phone to let him know it was safe to come back to the apartment.

We packed what was salvageable, and discarded the rest as Paul and Seth cleaned and put the apartment back in order. It took several hours, but when everything was back in its place, one would never know a crime had been committed.

We gathered Bella's bags, and Paul and Seth helped us to carry them down to the awaiting car. I thanked them and gave them a hefty tip before wishing them goodbye. Bella and I climbed in the back of the car and settled in for the short ride home.

She curled up in to my side, the emotions of the day obviously taking their toll on her. She let out a deep sigh as I wrapped my arms around her. "I have to apologize to you," she began. "I'm sorry you have to keep saving me."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You've had some awful things happen to you lately. It's just bad timing, that's all. Everything is going to be better now." What I didn't say was that she had no reason to apologize. I'd come to her rescue time and time again if it meant that I would get to have her with me for even one minute. I also found it funny that she though I was saving her, when in reality, she was the one who was saving me.

"I think I'm ready for something better," she sniffled.

"Hey, do you remember what tomorrow is?" I tried to ask cheerfully. She shook her head.

"It's New Year's Eve. So, see? Something better is coming. We've got a brand new year ahead of us." I rubbed my hand against her shoulder supportively.

"I'd almost forgotten about that with all that's happened," she sighed, seeming more relaxed.

"Bella, do you have any plans tomorrow night?" I questioned.

"No. Alice and Jasper are gone, and all my other friends, well...they're doing things as couples."

"Would you consider spending it with me?" I asked hopefully. "I mean, I haven't had time to plan anything, but I thought maybe we could make a nice dinner at home."

Bella curled her body deeper in to my side, and I could feel her smile against my chest. "That's the best idea I've heard all year," she giggled. "I'd love to spend it with you, Edward."

My chest deflated quickly as I let out the breath I'd been nervously holding. With her head resting against it, I'm sure she could tell how happy she made me with those few simple words, but I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed about it. I had a date for New Year's Eve with Bella.

* * *

When we made it back to Williamsburg, we unloaded the car and began bringing Bella's things inside. We were greeted at the door by a very excited Esme, who looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"Bella! Edward! What are you doing carrying those bags? Put those down this instant!" She exclaimed. She called over her shoulder to someone, and moments later, two large men came outside and took Bella's belongings, carrying them inside. She grabbed Bella by the hand and smiled.

"Come with me, dear. I can't wait for you to see your new bedroom!" She pulled Bella to the back of the apartment and I laughed, loving watching two of my favorite women enjoy each other's company.

I smiled, thinking about my earlier conversation on the phone with Esme. First, she told me in no uncertain terms that if I did anything to hurt Bella that she'd "have my balls in a sling." She then proceeded to tell me that she had wanted to introduce Bella and I the moment she met her, thinking we were perfect for one another, then relayed her disappointment at finding out Bella was engaged. When she asked me if I liked her, I couldn't lie.

"Probably too much for only knowing her for such a short period of time," I had replied honestly.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Edward, and it isn't governed by any clock." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said it.

I was dragged from my thoughts when I heard a loud squeal coming from Bella. I walked back to her bedroom and peeked my head inside.

"Wow, Esme. This is beautiful!" I said in amazement.

A large mahogany platform bed rested against the far wall, flanked by two matching nightstands. A long dresser sat underneath the windows, which were covered with flowing, gauzy white fabric. The heavy white duvet was large and fluffy, with a simple floral pattern stitched throughout. Mountains of soft, downy pillows lay at the head of the bed in warm, rich colors. On the wall opposite the bed, a large flat-screen television was mounted. The lamps and picture frames were all accented in brushed nickel. It was stunning, to say the least. I wanted to grab Bella and pull her in to that bed with me more than anything. It screamed comfort and romance...and home.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked expectantly.

"It's perfect, Esme," Bella replied, hugging my aunt furiously. "What do I owe you for all of this?"

"Why don't we just call this my housewarming gift to you?" my aunt said sweetly.

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that! It's too much!"

"It's nothing dear. Really, I'm happy to do it."

"How can I ever thank you?" Bella asked, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"I can think of one way," Esme said cryptically. She looked pointedly at Bella, and then at me. There was no mistaking the meaning of that. Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. And that's when I knew for sure...she felt it, too.

After Esme finished and we said our goodbyes, I left Bella to unpack her things. It was nearing dinner time, so I wandered back to her room and knocked lightly on the door frame. She looked up from where she was folding a pile of t-shirts and smiled shyly at me.

"How's it going in here?" I asked.

"I'm almost finished," she replied, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the room. "I still can't believe that this is all mine. Esme really is wonderful."

"She did a great job, that's for sure," I agreed. "So, I'm getting a little hungry. We never had the chance to stop and get some lunch. I was thinking of ordering some pizza. Care to join me?"

"Pizza sounds heavenly right about now. I'm starving."

"What do you like on yours?" I questioned.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she giggled.

"I will promise no such thing," I teased.

"Ground beef and black olives." Her nose crinkled up adorably as she smiled. "I know it sounds disgusting, but that's the way my mother always made it."

"Lucky for you, I happen to like both, so ground beef and black olives it is. I'll call the order in now. It should be here in about 45 minutes. Do you need more time than that?"

"No, thanks. That's plenty of time. My stomach is indebted to you," she laughed.

"Well, your stomach is very welcome. Anything else?"

"A beer would be amazing right about now," she said.

"Pizza and beer...a woman after my own heart."

* * *

I tossed my empty plate on the coffee table and flopped back down on the couch. Stuffed didn't even begin to cover how I felt at that moment. Bella giggled quietly beside me.

I rolled my head to the side and cocked one eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

"You look like you're about to burst at the seams," she teased.

"Well someone had to eat all of that pizza," I replied, pointing to the empty box. "It's not as if you were any help. What did you have, like, two slices?"

"Edward, have you not noticed how small I am? I couldn't fit three slices of pizza in me if you paid me." She took a long pull off of her beer and grinned at me.

Of course I knew how small she was. I'd noticed everything about her. From the top of her head to the tips of her tiny toes, there was no beautiful part of her that I hadn't committed to memory. At least the parts I'd seen, anyways.

I took a sip of my beer and set it on the table. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

She let out a loud yawn, and I stifled a laugh. "I don't think so. I'm pretty pooped. Rain check for tomorrow?"

I nodded and smiled at her. She began to pick up the plates and bottles, but I stopped her. "Leave it. I'll get it."

"Thank you," she replied. "Once again, you've saved me. Thanks again for all your help today."

I stood up and turned to face her. "It was my pleasure, Bella. Truly." I reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair and tugged at it gently.

She smiled widely at me, and I knew then more than ever that she understood the significance of that gesture.

She lifted one of her tiny hands and tugged at the hair at the nape of my neck. My heart swelled in my chest as I stepped forward and kissed her cheek, allowing my lips to linger for a few seconds as I whispered in her ear. "Good night, Bella. Welcome home."

"Good night, Edward," she replied breathlessly. "It's good to be home."

She took hold of one of my hands and squeezed it gently before turning around and walking to her room. I watched her until she closed her door, and then cleaned up our dinner mess before turning off the lights and going to my own bedroom.

I stripped out of my clothes and threw on a pair of basketball shorts before turning off the lights and climbing under the covers. I thought back the morning, and how good it felt to hold Bella in my arms. I would have given anything to have been holding her while I slept that night, but it was too soon for that.

Esme was right. The heart wants what the heart wants, and it wasn't governed by a clock. But Bella had been through a lot in the past several weeks, and even though I didn't know the extent of her situation, I knew enough to allow her the time she needed to get past it before jumping in to something new. I would happily wait for her for as long as it took.

And until I could sleep with her in my arms again, I would sleep to dream about her.


	7. Resist

_**A/N: Well, hello there. I bet you didn't expect to be hearing from me again so soon, eh? To tell you the truth, I hadn't expected to post so quickly after the last chapter either, but someone out there provided me with a whole lot of inspiration, and this chapter is the result. It was originally part of a longer chapter, but I thought I'd give you all a little taste of what's to come.**_

_**Speaking of the person who inspired me...**_

_**It seems my baby here has been nominated for an Indie TwiFic Award. I cannot begin to tell you how shocked I was to find out about it, but I'm thrilled nonetheless. I have no idea who it was that nominated me, but if you feel so inclined, would you please drop me a line so I can thank you personally and properly?**_

_**Alright, kids, I'm certain that this chapter has a little bit of what you've been waiting for. So without further ado, let's get to it.**_

_**The song this chapter was named for is "Resist" by Melissa Etheridge. I've placed a link to it on my profile page. Listen, then read. It makes it so much better if you do.**_

_**And, as always, SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily. She had me at hello.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Resist**

**Bella  
**

I was floating on pillows made of feathers that were resting on top of fluffy white clouds. It was pure bliss. And somewhere on the clouds, there was coffee. I could smell it wafting over me, and the rich aroma was piquing my senses. _This is heaven_, I thought, _and I'm never leaving_. I buried myself deeper into the softness, drifting happily away.

A loud clatter tore me away from my reverie, followed by a string of profanities. _Edward_, I thought, and smiled. I grudgingly opened my eyes and rose from under the warmth and comfort of my amazing bed. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror that sat atop the dresser and smoothed my hair back from my face.

I opened the door and peeked around the corner, enjoying the sight before me. Edward's brow was furrowed and he was muttering under his breath. He looked utterly lost as he turned back to the stove and awkwardly cracked an egg in the pan. I could barely contain my laughter, and for a moment, I'd considered staying put. Seeing that perfect man so flustered over something as simple as breakfast food was highly entertaining. But like a magnet, my body pulled itself towards him – something it's gotten quite used to doing as of late.

"Need some help?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder and inspecting the poor, mangled eggs.

Edward sighed and relinquished control of the much-abused frying pan to me. "I'm hopeless," he pouted.

"Not entirely," I teased. "The pancakes were nearly edible yesterday, and you've already confessed to being able to make and mac and cheese and PB & J's. Those are three of my favorite meals, so there's hope for you yet." I grinned at him and walked over the the garbage can, emptying the contents of the pan in to it.

"I swear," he said, pointing at the pan in my hands. "I really did try to make breakfast for you. I just..." he ran his hands through his crazed hair and exhaled loudly. "I just...suck, quite frankly."

We broke out in to laughter, and I was relieved to notice that Edward was capable of being teased without flying off the handle. That was something Mike could never do, and it always caused an argument between us. Edward's ability to laugh at himself was refreshing, and it made him all the more appealing to me.

As our laughter subsided, I looked at him and realized that he was staring at me intently, his bright green eyes sparkling with wonder. Was he feeling it, too? I gave him a small smile and then looked down at my bare feet, afraid that if I looked at him any longer, he'd see right through me.

I had barely looked away for a second when I felt his presence mere inches in front of me. His strong hands cupped my shoulders and then ghosted down my arms, finally resting when they reached my hands. He held them gently, turning them back and forth several times.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

I looked up at him and sucked in a heavy breath when his eyes met mine. "Like a baby," I replied honestly. "Remind me to tell Esme that I'll gladly give her my first-born child as payment for that mattress."

A knowing, happy smile settled on Edward's face, only serving to further highlight just how handsome he really was. Even in the morning, in a rumpled t-shirt and with his wild, chaotic hair, he was still breathtaking.

"So," I began, swinging his hands with mine. "What do you say we try this whole breakfast thing again?"

He winked at me before pulling away to grab a spatula off of the counter. He held it up as if it were a sword and he was preparing for battle. "I'm ready, captain. Give me my orders."

I snorted and snatched it out of his hands. "You're pretty dangerous with that thing. I think you'd better let me handle this. I'd prefer it if the apartment wasn't burned down twenty-four hours after I moved in."

Edward slapped his hand over his heart and stumble backwards, pretending to be insulted. "You wound me with your words, woman."

"Somehow, I think you'll get over it," I said as I smacked him on the shoulder and walked to the refrigerator.

As he watched, I pulled out the bacon and the ingredients to whip up a couple of omelets. His eyes never left my hands as I cut up the vegetables and cracked open the eggs. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"You can pour me a cup of coffee if you'd like," I replied with a smile.

"I can do that. How do you take it?" he asked, pulling a mug out of one of the cabinets.

"Milk and four sugars, please," I replied.

He set the cup down on the counter and stared at me with his mouth hanging open. "Are you serious? Four sugars?"

"Edward," I said, turning to face him. "If we're going to live together, then you need to know one very important thing about me. I never, _ever_ joke about coffee."

He snorted at me. "One coffee with milk and four sugars, coming right up."

I took a large gulp from the mug when he handed it to me. "God, that's good." I closed my eyes and savored the taste in my mouth.

"You really weren't kidding about the whole coffee thing," he laughed.

I just shrugged and grinned at him. I was about to take another sip, and then something dawned on me.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hmm?" he replied while he set the table.

"Where's Jake? With all that's happened over the past two days, I totally forgot about him."

"I had my brother, Emmett, come pick him up when I came to get you Tuesday night. He's bringing him back tomorrow afternoon."

"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I thought it would be better for you if he didn't have his nose stuck up your butt for your first few nights at home," he chuckled.

.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Edward asked through a mouthful of eggs.

I laughed, partly because he looked utterly adorable with food hanging out of his mouth, but mostly because it was the type of question couples ask each other over breakfast every morning. I had known this man for less than a week and already I was living with him and planning holiday meals.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," I lied. I couldn't tell him the whole reason behind my reaction. "You just looked so funny trying to talk with food in your mouth."

He smirked at me, and shook his head. "Really, though. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking I could make us a nice dinner and then cash in on that rain check for a movie from last night. And, of course, watching the ball drop in Times Square on the TV."

"Bella, I don't expect you to cook me two meals in one day. I can't cook, but I can punch numbers into a phone for take-out," he teased.

"I honestly don't mind, Edward," I replied. "I told you that I love to cook. I know just what I want to make, too."

He beamed at me, and I could tell that he was enjoying having someone take care of him. From his reactions, it seemed that no one had done anything like that for him in a long time. I could feel the appreciation radiating off of him, and it thrilled me. _I could happily do this for him forever_, I thought.

"Alright, I'll agree to this, on one condition," he said with a grin and pointing his fork at me. "You have to give me something to do. I won't sit around doing nothing while you spoil me rotten."

I pondered his question for a moment before replying. "You're on champagne and movie duty."

"Somehow, I'm getting the impression that you're purposely trying to keep me out of the kitchen, Ms. Swan," he stated, one eyebrow cocked in my direction.

"Really?" I answered with mock-sweetness. "What ever gave you that idea?"

His entire body shook with the force of his laughter. "Alright, smart-alec. But since I've got the easiest of the evening's duties, I insist on doing the dishes."

"That's great," I replied. "Because I was going to insist on you doing them, too."

While we finished breakfast, the easy, carefree banter continued. I was so relaxed, and it didn't escape my notice that Edward seemed to be enjoying himself as well. I loved the warmth in his voice and the way his eyes lit up when he told a particularly funny story about Lily or Emmett.

I don't know how he did it, but in a short few days, he had worked his way into my heart. After Mike...hell, even when I was with Mike, I felt dead inside. I had lived in an emotionless bubble for so long that I simply got used to it. I gave up on trying to help Mike see that there was so much good that could have passed between us if he'd only try to work for it. By the time I figured out that he never intended on fighting for our relationship, it was too late, and all the fight had left me as well. He broke my heart. No...the truth was, he broke me.

But as I sat there, across from that beautiful man, I felt a fire slowly building inside of me. With a simple touch or a wink of his eye, Edward made me want to feel something other than numbness. He made me want to fight...for my own happiness, for him...for us. I could only hope and pray he wanted the same.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I snapped my head up to see a very concerned Edward staring at me.

"I lost you there for a minute. Where'd you go?"

"I, um...I don't know. I was just thinking about something," I fibbed. "What were you saying when I zoned out?"

He didn't look convinced by my answer, but he let it go. "I just asked what kind of movie you want to get."

That was a loaded question. If I chose a romantic movie, it could bore Edward to tears. If I asked for a horror flick, there was the potential for jumping in his lap – which was good – but there was also the potential for me to puke. I've never been good with blood. In the end, I decided on a comedy. Edward had an amazing laugh, and nothing would make me happier than ringing in the new year while hearing it over and over again.

"Have you seen "Shaun of the Dead?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied. "I have a six-year-old. The last ten movies I've seen have been animated. Is it any good?"

"Only if you like to laugh your butt off."

"Well, then, 'Shaun of the Dead' it is."

When we were finished with breakfast, Edward cleaned up the kitchen and I took a shower and got dressed. We had decided to split up for the afternoon; I'd go to the store to get the groceries for the dinner I had planned, and Edward would pick up the champagne and the movie. We also agreed that we'd dress up for dinner, which, while possibly a bit odd to do at home, excited me nonetheless. It was New Year's Eve, after all. Why not dress up and celebrate?

That left me in a quandary, however. Alice was usually my go-to girl in the dress department, but seeing as how she was thousands of miles away in Texas, I was left to my own devices. After a quick goodbye to Edward, I rushed out the door and hopped on the subway, heading to Fifth Avenue. I'd need all the time I could get.

* * *

Four hours, eight bags and two very tired feet later, I trudged back in to the apartment, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard. I dropped the shopping bags in the entryway and took off my coat before quietly walked towards the bay window, where Edward's piano stood.

His eyes were closed as his fingers moved gracefully across the keys. He was so lost in the music that I suddenly felt as if I were intruding on what was meant to be a very private moment. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, letting the notes wash over me. My breath caught in my chest as the tempo increased and suddenly, the music stopped. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted you," I whispered.

"You weren't interrupting, Bella," he replied in a gentle voice. "Did you like it?"

"It's lovely, Edward," I answered honestly. "What is it?"

He smiled and patted the empty space on the bench, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I slowly made my way towards him and sat down.

"It's something I just started working on. Shall I play it from the beginning for you?"

Amazed and unable to speak, I simply nodded. He raised his fingers to the keys and began to play, and once again, I felt the music wash over me. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket and held in loving arms. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, loving the feeling of the movement as he played. It felt as if, by extension, I was playing, too.

When the song was finished, he rested his head against mine and sighed softly. "Do you really like it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Did you really just start working on it? I'm no expert, but it sounds like it's something you've been playing forever."

"Yes," he replied. "I started it a few hours ago. It's odd, though. Although it's totally new to me, I feel like I've known the melody forever, and it's just been waiting for the right time to come out of me."

"Why do you think it chose to come out of you now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you'll laugh if I tell you the truth," he barely whispered.

"I would never laugh about something like that. Please tell me," I begged.

He lifted one leg over the bench and straddled it before placing his hands on my knees and turning my body towards his. His green eyes gazed deeply in to mine, and I lost myself in them.

He dropped his eyes and grabbed my hands, resting them against my lap. "I think it's because the song is about you."

My mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again. I tried to speak, but I was finding it difficult push the words past my lips. "I..."

Edward released my hands and cut me off before I could utter another word. "Oh, God, Bella! I'm so sorry." He ran his hands through his untamed hair, and I couldn't help but note the panic in his voice. "It's just...I mean, I shouldn't have laid that on you like that. But...fuck! Why is this so hard for me to say?"

He stood up from the bench and began pacing. I watched and listened in amazement as this beautiful man was telling me how he felt about me. I wanted to go to him, to hold and comfort him, but I was momentarily paralyzed with shock.

"Since the moment I saw you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind...and I know it's crazy to feel this way about you after only a few days, but I can't help it...Esme told me that the heart wants what the heart wants, and it isn't governed by any clock, and while I believe in that, I know I shouldn't be laying this on you when you've just gotten out of a bad relationship...I promised myself that I would wait and give you time...it's totally unfair of me to throw this at you...I mean, you just moved in here, for Christ's sake...you must think I'm completely deranged...and, God! I know you feel something for me, too...I can feel that you do, but - "

"Stop, Edward," I interrupted, regaining my ability to speak. "Come here." I patted the bench, silently asking him to sit next to me.

He stopped his pacing and stared at me for a moment before dropping his eyes to his feet. He looked so defeated, and my heart broke for him. "Please, come sit with me," I begged.

He walked to the bench and sat down beside me. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Seeing him look so defeated cracked something open in me and at once, all the walls I'd built up to protect myself came crumbling down. While I was admittedly still petrified of jumping in to another relationship, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to try.

"Look at me, Edward," I pleaded. I gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. "I want you to see my face when I say this to you."

He turned his body and looked directly into my eyes, silently begging me not to hurt him. I nearly laughed. How he could ever think I wouldn't want him...

I took a deep breath, steeling my resolve to say the words. "I feel it, too."

Suddenly, I felt one of his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up and setting me on his lap, never allowing his eyes to wander from mine. I circled my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair as he lifted one hand and rested it at the base of my neck. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "I need to kiss you, Bella. Please let me kiss you."

Overwhelmed with emotion and completely incapable of speaking, I simply nodded my forehead against his.

I could feel the weight of the air press down on me as our lips met. It was if time stopped and there was nothing else but the everything that was the feeling of his mouth on mine. Each pass of his lips was gentle and filled with longing, desire and hope. I inhaled his every breath as if my life depended upon it.

When his tongue swept across mine, I felt the dam burst in my chest, and I poured out the flood of my emotions in to his mouth. One kiss a promise, the next a prayer. For the rest of my days, nothing would ever compare to that moment.

And when we could no longer breathe and were forced to part, a sense of rightness swept over me and consumed me completely.

Minutes passed - maybe even hours - as we sat there, holding one another before either of us spoke.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" he whispered, hugging me tightly in to his chest.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," I murmured in to his ear. "I'm scared, but not because this is moving so fast. I'm scared because I don't want to lose you now that I've found you."

"I'm not going anywhere. This place, you...this is home for me."

I smiled and pressed my face in to his neck. "Will you play it again for me?" I asked.

"Of course I will. But can I have another kiss before I do?" he replied.

And because I would never be able to resist Edward, I placed my lips against his once again.


	8. My Heart is Yours

_**A/N: Alright, I'm just going to get this out of the way now. I am breaking my one cardinal rule. If you read my SVM story, "One Thousand Words," then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about once you get through this chapter. Susan and Elizabeth, I'm sure you two already know where I'm going with this. For those of you that haven't read OTW, I'll enlighten you with an author's note at the bottom. I just want you to know it's killing me to have to do it, but because of plot circumstances, it's utterly necessary (which was the only way I said I'd ever do it). **_

_**Anyhoo, now that I've got the cryptic junk out of the way, I want to say thank you again to whomever it was that nominated this story for the TwiFic awards. My stat counter literally blew up the other day. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**_

_**Speaking of warm and fuzzy, I'm sending them out to all of you who have taken the time to read, review and add me to your alerts and favorites. I write because I enjoy it, but I love hearing that this little baby makes you happy. Win-win, I'd say.**_

_**As usual, SM owns Twilight. I own Lily. Both of them. (inserting evil laugh here...you'll see)**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "My Heart is Yours" by Matchbox Twenty. Link to the lyrics is on my profile. I couldn't find the MP3 anywhere. But you can get it at iTunes. I suggest you do. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** Chapter Eight**

**My Heart is Yours**

**EPOV**

I think my heart stopped. Or maybe it started. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that the second my lips touched Bella's, my entire world tilted on it's mundane and responsible axis. It felt like I was standing on a highway in front of a truck that was going one hundred miles an hour and praying it would hit me. I wanted...no, I _needed_ the force of the impact. It was a complete and total rush, and made me feel vital and more alive than I ever had before.

I had never been an overly-emotional person. If someone had asked my friends and family to describe me, the response would inevitably be the same. "Edward Masen is reliable, honest, trustworthy, creative and capable." They should have just used the word "boring." It would have saved them the wasted breath. The word "passionate," however, would never have been brought up in relation to my character. Tanya could attest to that, I'm sure. But when Bella Swan came in to my life, everything changed. The depth of my feelings for her had become the driving force for everything I did.

So when I sat down at my piano, I closed my eyes and pictured Bella's face. As the notes flowed from my mind to my fingers, I let all that passion take over. And when she asked me why I thought the melody I'd played finally decided to reveal itself to me, something in me snapped, and I knew I had to tell her the truth about how I felt.

When I saw her sitting there, stunned into silence after my little tirade, I briefly considered the state of my sanity. But then she whispered those beautiful words. _"I feel it, too,"_ she'd said. It ranked right up there with the first time I heard Lily call me "Daddy." The words were music to my ears – a part of the melody that wound around my damaged heart and pulled it back together again.

But the kiss...it was like nothing I'd ever felt and everything I'd always wanted all wrapped up in one perfect moment in time. Her lips were soft and warm beneath mine, and the taste of her mouth made me dizzy. But it was so much more that the physical act itself. The intensity of the emotions that drove our mouths and bodies together caused the walls I'd built up around my heart to crack open irreparably. In a split second, Bella Swan had changed everything.

I would have held her there with me forever, but we had planned a special evening together and work needed to be done to achieve that. She sighed as I smoothed her hair away from her pale, perfect face and dropped a gentle kiss on her nose.

"I guess I should start dinner," she said softly.

"What are we having?" I asked.

A smile graced her lips and she had a devious glint in her eyes. "You, sir," she interrupted with a small kiss, "will just have to wait and see."

I grinned widely at her and purposely kept my voice low and husky as I spoke. "I can be a very patient man if I need to be, Bella."

I felt chills run through her and chuckled. "You need to stop talking to me like that or I'll never make it to the kitchen," she teased.

"I have absolutely no problem with that," I said with a laugh.

"You're incorrigible, Edward. Now let me up so I can feed you." The sound of her giggles made me smile uncontrollably.

After one more sweet, unhurried kiss, I released her. She rose from the bench and headed towards the kitchen, holding my hand until the distance forced us to let go.

"Meet me at the table at 8 o'clock," she said as she smiled over her shoulder and winked at me.

* * *

Two hours had passed since she walked in to the kitchen, and all of that time alone was wreaking havoc on my nerves. I wanted the night to be perfect...to show her how important starting the new year with her was to me. But to be honest, I was sorely out of practice in the art of wooing a woman. The last woman I was with in a romantic way was Tanya. That had been four years ago. _Four years of living like a monk._

The more I thought about it, the more distressed I became. All I could do was hope and pray that I wouldn't do or say anything to screw up the progress I'd made with Bella that afternoon. Going backwards was most definitely _not_ an option I was willing to entertain.

I began reciting my list of things I'd purchased and set up for the evening in order to keep myself from stressing out further. I liked lists. They create order. Order calmed me down.

_Louis Roederer Cristal Rose. _Check.

_Two bottles of 1982 Chateau Margaux._ Double check.

_Candles._ Check.

_Flowers. _Check.

_Movie._ Check.

Fifteen seconds was all it took to go over my list. I was still nowhere near the cool and collected state I'd hoped for. Checking my watch, I realized I still had an entire hour before our agreed upon dinner time. I needed something to do to keep myself occupied before I went stark raving mad.

I walked through the kitchen, groaning when the smell of whatever it was Bella had cooked hit me. Her bedroom door was closed, and I assumed she was getting ready. It took every ounce of strength I had in me not to knock on her door and attempt to kiss her senseless again. Shaking my head to clear it, I went to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

I picked up the book I'd been reading off the nightstand and attempted to read, only to get lost in thoughts of the perfect kisses we'd shared and how good it felt to hold her. When I finally forced myself to look down at the book, I realized it was upside down. I laughed, wondering if Bella was aware of just how easily she'd turned my world inside out.

Not getting anywhere with the book, I decided to take a shower. I walked in the bathroom, and it was warm and steamy. Bella had obviously showered recently. I had to rest my hands on the counter top to steady myself, because thoughts of her naked in there threatened to completely wear away my last shreds of self control. Catching my reflection in the mirror, I chuckled loudly. I was total wreck, and it was written all over my face. _Get it together, Masen_, I thought.

I showered and shaved quickly, and then went back to my room to change. I still had twenty minutes, and I took extra care to pick out something nice to wear for Bella. I settled on a slate gray suit and black shirt, opting to forego the tie. Running my hands through my hair, I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror and sighed. It was a hopeless cause, but after years of dealing with it, I'd come to accept that there was nothing I could do to tame it.

I grabbed the flowers and candles I had purchased earlier in the day and made my way out to the kitchen. Bella had already set the table, so I placed the vase in the center and set the votives around it, lighting them as I went. I cracked open the bottle of wine and set it on the table to breathe before dimming the lights and making my way to the living room and putting a Debussy compilation in the CD player.

I heard Bella's door open as I was walking back into the kitchen and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. My heart hammered in my chest as she stepped out. She was stunning. In my entire life, I'd never seen anything so exquisite. Her deep emerald green dress was strapless and it hit just inches above her knee, accentuating both the soft curve of her shoulders and the length of her legs. It was fitted to her body, showing off her tiny waist to perfection. Her hair was gathered to the side at the back of her neck in soft waves, making her appear even impossibly more statuesque. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

She smiled when she saw me, her face glowing in the candle light. Willing myself to move, I crossed the room and pulled her in to my arms. She smelled divine, and I inhaled greedily.

"You're radiant," I whispered into her ear. I felt her face pull up into a grin against my cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself," she whispered back.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I just want to stay here like this and hold you," I said honestly as I rocked our bodies slowly from side to side.

"Well, that's just too bad, mister," she teased, "because I made us a lovely meal, and I'm going to enjoy watching you eat it."

She pulled back from our embrace and took my hand, leading me to the counter. She took our dinner out of the oven and asked me to help her bring everything to the table.

I pulled her chair out for her and kissed her gently on the cheek, then grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it in to our glasses.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, and a knowing grin appeared on her face. "Chateau Margaux, Edward? Really?"

I simply smirked at her. "Oh, you know, just something I keep around the house."

"Right, like I'm going to buy that one," she said, but thankfully let the subject drop. I was grateful for it, since I really didn't want to have to explain the fact that I spent over three grand in wine and champagne. She was worth it, to be sure, but I could barely pay for a taxi without her putting up a fight. The less that was said in this regard, the better.

She swirled the wine in her glass and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply before a large smile rose from her lips. It was fascinating to watch, and more than a little erotic.

I held up my glass and she lifted hers as well. "What should we toast to?" she asked.

I'd been thinking about that all day. I knew what I wanted to say, but I was worried that it was too forward, too fast. But the walls had crumbled, and there was no turning back now.

"To a new year, and a new life. To being happy...together," I said nervously.

"Together," she repeated, and my heart expanded in my chest.

She clinked her glass against mine, and then leaned forward, rewarding me with a slow, sweet kiss before bringing her glass to her lips and drinking her wine. I watched her throat as the liquid worked it's way down, mesmerized by the movement. She closed her eyes and a small moan emanated from her lips, appreciating the full flavor of the Bordeaux.

"It looks like you're enjoying that," I smirked.

"It's wonderful. A little extravagant, of course, but thank you."

I stifled a laugh. I should have known she wouldn't let the subject drop entirely.

"So, dinner smells amazing. What are we having?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

She took my plate and began filling it. "Rack of lamb with artichokes, whipped potatoes, and for dessert," she paused, grinning, "I'll just let that stay a surprise for now."

She handed the plate back to me before filling her own. I took my first bite of the lamb and moaned loudly.

"Good?" she asked.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. This is amazing."

She giggled loudly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it," I exclaimed. "Promise me you'll never leave. I don't think I can go back to mac and cheese after this."

"Well, don't be so sure about that. You haven't had my mac and cheese yet. I make it with truffles."

I closed my eyes and moaned. "Don't tease, Bella. That's just not nice."

We fell in to easy conversation throughout dinner, filling each other in on the details of our lives before we met. We talked about growing up in the suburbs of Chicago, where we went to school, our favorite music...there was barely a subject that was left untouched. It was comfortable and light, and I marveled at how much we had in common.

"Edward, may I ask you something?" she said tentatively. "You can tell me it's none of my business if you don't want to talk about it."

"You can ask me anything, Bella. I want you to know everything about me," I replied truthfully.

She shifted in her seat, looking slightly uncomfortable as she spoke. "What's wrong with your mother? I saw the look on your face when we talked to Esme on the phone. You looked so sad."

I sighed, unsure of how to begin. Bella noticed my unease, and reached across the table to take my hand. The gesture was so simple, but it helped me immeasurably.

"My mother has Multiple Sclerosis," I began. "She was diagnosed a few years ago, but even after all the treatments and medication, she's still deteriorating rapidly."

"Is there nothing else the doctors can do for her?" she asked quietly.

"No. That's the worst part. They've pretty much exhausted all the options. It's just hard, you know? She was such a vibrant person, so full of life. Watching her confined to a wheelchair...it kills me to see her like that."

I watched as Bella rose from her seat and walked towards me. She sat down on my lap and circled her arms around my neck, pulling me tightly to her. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so, so sorry."

I clung to her, happy that for once, I could let my guard down and just..._feel_. I never allowed anyone to see me like this. It was my job to stay strong for my family. It felt good to let it all go – to have someone be strong for me...to hold me.

Bella pulled back, moving her face to within an inch of mine. She ran her hand along my cheek before cupping it gently. "Thank you for telling me about her. I can't imagine how difficult it is for you to talk about." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You know it works, both ways, right?" I asked. "You can tell me anything, Bella."

Her chin dropped to her chest and she exhaled heavily. "You want to know about Mike," she stated.

I placed my hand under under her chin and tilted her face up so I could see her eyes. "Only if you want to tell me, sweetheart."

"Hold me?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she curled up into my lap. She rested her head against my shoulder, fidgeting with the collar of my shirt.

"I met Mike through my friend Patrick. They went to college at Syracuse together. Four years ago, Mike came out to Chicago from New York to visit Pat, and that's when we met. I'll spare you the details, but we ended up hitting it off. One thing led to another, and before we knew it, we began flying back and forth to visit each other pretty much every weekend."

She shifted in my lap, and I stroked her hair as she continued.

"About nine months into it, he asked me to move to New York and live with him. I thought I was in love with him, so I quit my job, sold everything I owned, left my friends and my family and moved to New York to be with him. Everything was fine for the first year. It wasn't perfect, but I kept telling myself that we just needed time to adjust to living together.

"It all sort of fell apart after the second year, but when I'd suggest that we break up, he would beg me to stay. He'd say all the right things and promise to make an effort. That would last for about a week, and then we'd fall back in to the same old routine. And then one day, after a particularly nasty fight, he proposed. He said he loved me, that he couldn't live without me, and that he wanted to marry me and make it work. I was so happy, because I felt like I'd finally gotten through to him."

She stopped for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"But after a few months, it all fell apart again. I couldn't figure out what the triggers were. One minute he was smiling and saying he loved our life together, and the next he seemed to hate me. I tried so hard, Edward. I did everything I could think of to make him happy, but nothing seemed to make a difference. I think I was so afraid of looking like a failure and running back home to Chicago that I kept looking for new ways to make it work.

"Right before Christmas, he went to Atlantic City for a few days to play poker. He usually only went for two days at a time, but after four, he still hadn't come back, and he wasn't answering his cell phone. I finally ended up freaking out with worry and called his room at about two in the morning. A woman answered the phone."

She laughed, but there was no humor in her voice. I tightened my hold on her.

"He cheated on you?" I asked.

"Multiple times, apparently. When he got home, he admitted to it, and that was it for me. It was the last straw. I packed what little belongings I had and left. End of story."

"I'm so sorry he hurt you," I said, placing small kisses on her forehead. "But selfishly, I'm glad you ended it. You wouldn't be here with me if you didn't."

She smiled, rubbing her head against my shoulder. "You know what the funniest part about that whole mess was?"

I shook my head.

"When I ended it, the overriding emotion wasn't sadness or anger. It was relief. I'm just pissed that it took me so long to figure it out."

"You and I have more in common than I thought," I said.

"How's that?" she asked.

"I waited around for years for Tanya to be happy with our life," I replied honestly. "That never happened, obviously."

"It's my turn to be selfish now," she said with a smile. "Because I'm really glad you're here with me."

Hearing those word spill from her lips was all it took. I threaded my fingers through her hair and pulled her face to mine, pouring all the feelings I had for her into the kiss.

Bella moaned as she tightly gripped my hair. Her lips parted, allowing me further access to her mouth. The energy between us was palpable, and I couldn't get close enough to her. I moved my lips to her ear and then ran a trail down her neck before stopping just below her collar bone.

"Bella," I said quietly, lifting my head and placing my forehead against hers. "If we keep going, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I'm not asking you to," she replied breathlessly.

I chuckled lightly, enjoying the fact that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. "But what about dessert? What about the movie?"

"Is that what you really want right now, Edward?" she asked seriously, her eyes boring into mine.

"No, Bella. That's not at all what I want right now," I replied.

"Show me, then. Show me what you want."

With those simple words, I cracked. Any fears I had of moving too quickly left me as I picked her up and set her on her feet. I took hold of her hand before pulling one of the flowers from the vase and blowing out all but one of the candles.

I handed the votive to her and led her to her bedroom, my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of what was about to happen. I couldn't believe that beautiful woman had just offered herself to me, and God help me, I was powerless to deny her anything. I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life.

I turned off the light and shut the door behind us. I leaned against it and watched her intently as she set the candle down on the nightstand and removed her shoes. She was stunning in the flickering light, and I was momentarily paralyzed at the sight of her.

She turned to face me and held out her hand, silently asking me to come to her. I closed the distance between us quickly, lifting the flower and placing it in her hand.

"It's lovely, Edward. What is it?" she asked as she lifted it to her nose.

"It's a belladonna lily. It's name means beautiful woman. When I saw them, they reminded me of you."

Even in the dim light, I could tell she was blushing. "Thank you," she said, barely above a whisper.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. "Are you really ready for this, Bella? We don't have to do this now. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes, because once we do this, once we make love, it will change everything."

She stood up on the tips of her toes and placed gentle kisses along my jaw. "Edward, do you know when the last time someone made love to me was? Not sex...made love."

I shook my head, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Neither do I," she said breathlessly. "I need this. I _want_ this. I want _you_, Edward. _All of you. _Tell me you want this, too."

And that was it. All my nervousness and all my fears washed away, leaving me to do nothing but love and take care of the astonishing girl in my arms. "I've never wanted anything more in my life," I replied.

I kissed the tip of her nose and then reached behind her, pulling the clip from her hair, keeping my eyes locked on hers. Her soft hair spilled down her back, brushing against the backs of my hands as I slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. It fell to her feet as she stood before me, resplendent in nothing but satin and lace.

She set the lily down on the nightstand and lifted her tiny hands to my chest. I shivered as she slid her hands under the lapels of my jacket and slipped it over my shoulders and down my arms. The raw emotions I felt were reflected back at me through her deep brown eyes as she unbuttoned my shirt and gently removed it from my body. My breath stopped momentarily as she ran her hands all the way down my bare chest, thrilled beyond belief that I was finally able to feel her next to me, skin to skin.

She moved to unbuckle my belt, but I stilled her hand and grabbed her hips. I picked her up and gently sat her down on the bed. Her eyes raked over me intently as I removed my pants, leaving on only my boxers. I could see the rise and fall of her chest as the pace of her breathing quickened.

"Lay down, baby," I said as I slowly laid down next to her. I propped my head up on one hand and lifted the other to her face, lightly sweeping over her eyelids. "Close your eyes."

I picked up the flower and gently ran it under her nose and over her lips.

"That tickles," she giggled.

"Shh," I whispered. "Just feel it, Bella."

Her eyes closed again and she took her lower lip between her teeth as I began to trace every contour of her face. As I moved the lily down her neck, she turned her head, granting me further access. She was stunning in that moment, and I silently thanked the gods and all the saints again for bringing this remarkable woman into my life.

When the petals touched the hollow at the base of her neck, she moaned quietly. The tension in the pit of my stomach coiled furiously, and I felt myself harden further at the sound.

"How does that feel?" I breathed, laying kisses beneath her ear.

"Soft, like silk," she replied. She turned her head and took my earlobe gently in between her teeth, causing a groan to erupt from my lips.

"Do you want me to keep going, Bella?" I asked, praying like hell that she did.

"Don't stop, Edward. Please, don't stop." Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly and she wound them into her hands.

I continued to trace the lines and curves of her body with the flower, greedily following it's path with my tongue and lips. I ran it along her collarbone, then her shoulders, thrilling at the sight of her feet sliding back and forth on the bed as she writhed next to me.

Needing to be closer to her, I shifted my body so that my chest was laying against hers. I moved one leg so that it rested between hers, and the sensation of her hip against my erection felt like giant waves of electricity shooting through my entire body.

With one hand, I continued my exploration of her with the lily, and used my free hand to slowly cup her shoulder and pull down one of the straps of her bra. She pulled her arm through the strap and moved it to rest against the bed above her head, causing her breast to lift and fall away from the sheer fabric. I stilled for a moment, dazed as her bare chest revealed itself to me for the very first time.

"Jesus, Bella," I murmured. "You're stunning. I can't even think."

"Shh," she whispered as she ran a hand along my back. "Just feel it," using my own words to urge me forward.

I circled the flower around her exposed breast before leaning in to take her nipple in to my mouth. Her back arched instinctively at my touch, and her breathing increased to a raspy, rapid pace. I circled my tongue around her once, twice...three times before taking her between my teeth and ever so gently scraping them across the peak.

"Edward!" she cried out, threading her fingers through the my hair and pulling me to her roughly. Hearing my name pass her lips that way broke something inside of me. I was suddenly overwhelmed by my feelings for her, and I crashed my mouth to hers, desperately needing an outlet in which I could express them.

We were panting and gasping for air as we broke the kiss, and I couldn't stop myself from staring into her big brown eyes. I needed her to see me – to recognize my feelings for her in mine. She smiled brightly at me, and I realized I was seeing the same emotions reflecting back at me.

I swiped my tongue across her lower lip once more and then began trailing kisses down from her neck to her stomach. I lifted my body off of the bed and moved my legs to settle in between hers. Bending forward, I slid my hand under her back and tugged at the strap of her bra. She arched her back for me, and with one quick movement, I unhooked it and slowly pulled it away from her skin.

I lightly ran the flower along the underside of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her. Unable to stop myself, I traced my finger against the curve, then cupped it, enjoying the weight of it in my hand. Her hand moved from above her head and she placed it over mine, pressing me tightly to her chest. Her heart was pounding, and I marveled at it, knowing that what I was doing to her was the cause of it.

I continued the exploration of her skin with the flower, moving it down her stomach and finally bringing it to rest between her thighs. Her hips lifted, reacting to the sensation, and I felt like I was losing my mind. Nothing had ever looked more beautiful or erotic to me in all my life.

I watched her face with wonder as I started to stroke the flower between her legs, the soft lace fabric the only barrier between her and the petals. It was the face of my Bella, of course, but with a passion and intensity I'd never seen before. It was mesmerizing. Her lips parted as she turned and opened her eyes, locking them with mine.

"Edward, touch me," she commanded. Unable to deny her, I threw the lily to the floor and ran my fingers under the lace of her panties. We both gasped at the intimacy of the moment, and I closed my eyes tightly. I was afraid that if I opened them, she would be gone and I'd realize it was only a dream. The thought of that was almost more than I could bear, and I stilled my hand.

As if she sensed my worry, she sat up and moved her legs so that she was kneeling in front of me. She placed her hands on either side of my face, rubbing her thumbs lightly against my lips. "Look at me, Edward. Tell me what's wrong."

I opened my eyes and sighed, thankful that she was real, that she was there with me, and that it wasn't a dream after all. I lifted my hands so that I could hold her face as she held mine. "What I'm feeling, Bella...it's almost too much. I can't breathe, I can't think...I can't get close enough to you. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream, or worse, that it really happened and you'll decide it was a mistake. I don't think I could handle that. I need this, Bella. _I need you._"

"I promise, Edward. I'm real...this..._us_... it's all real, and I'm not going anywhere. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you."

As the honesty and depth of her words sunk in, I lost every shred of restraint I had left. I ran my hands down along the sides of her body and gently pulled her panties down. She laid back when they reached her knees, bending them to move forward. I pulled them off of her and threw them on the floor before stopping to take in the sight of her naked perfection in front of me.

I slid my boxers down and fell in to her outstretched arms. She called me to her, and I would never deny her anything. I rested my arms at either side of her head and settled myself between her legs. Stroking her hair gently, I placed my mouth on hers and kissed her with everything I had in me.

"Edward, wait," she said, and I froze. Panic gripped me. I started to move off of her, but she gripped my back and held me in place.

"I just want you to know that I got tested after, well, after I found out about Mike. I'm clean, and I'm on the pill. I mean, in case you were worried after what I told you about him." I chuckled quietly, feeling like an idiot because that had never even crossed my mind.

"Thank you for telling me," I replied, tracing her cheeks with my fingers. "I am, too. It's been...years for me, Bella."

She lifted her head and kissed me, smiling against my lips. "Looks like we've got a lot of lost time to make up for, then."

"Are you ready, baby?" I asked.

She nodded, staring deeply in to my eyes.

I moved my hips and found her easily. With one thrust, I was inside of her, and I groaned as I felt her warmth surround and grip me. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I slowly began to pull back, savoring the feeling as I plunged back inside her.

Her hips pushed up to meet mine, and wave upon wave of electricity coursed through me. I couldn't taste her enough...smell her enough...touch her enough. I was nowhere and everywhere with her as the music of her melody wrapped around us and bound us together.

Our lovemaking was slow and worshipful. Words were unnecessary as we allowed our bodies to express our emotions for us.

_Kiss..._

I want you so much...

_Touch..._

I need you in my life...

_Thrust..._

Nothing could be better than this...

_Kiss..._

You don't know how long I've waited for you...

_Touch..._

I feel complete...

_Thrust..._

I'm going to fall in love with you...

I could feel my release building, moving closer to the edge with every movement. "I'm so close, Bella," I breathed in to her neck.

"Come, baby. Let it go. I'll be right there with you." she whispered.

With one last, frantic thrust, I spilled all of my hope and love inside of her, and felt it from her in return.

When I looked in to her eyes, I saw tears. "Why are you crying, Bella?" I asked, wiping them away with my thumbs.

"Happy tears, Edward," she began. "Only happy tears for you. I've never felt like this before. It's just all a bit overwhelming."

I laid my head on her chest, enjoying the soothing feel of her hands stroking my back. "Me either," I sighed. "I didn't know it could be like that."

"Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly.

"My heart is yours now, Bella," I replied. "We go wherever you want."

* * *

_**A/N #2: So, yeah, the cardinal rule is that I don't discuss contraception/protection in my stories. It annoys me to no end. I write fiction for adults. The key word being "fiction." I've read so many comments on stories balling the authors out for not writing "responsible" sex scenes, which I find completely preposterous. There's an M rating on this for a reason. It's not my job to teach people how to protect themselves sexually/. We're grown ups, reading grown-up stories. I feel no need to stop in the middle of a sex scene so that the characters can discuss it. The ONLY reason it's in this at all is due to the fact that Bella had already told Edward about Mike cheating on her with multiple partners. It flowed with the story line, so it needed to be written in. That said, it's the last time it will ever be discussed in this story. **_

_**Now that I got that off my chest, how'd you like the lovin'? Next chapter...the remainder of New Year's Eve from Bella's POV.**_


	9. Desire

_**A/N: Yes, yes. I admit it. I suck. But at least I left you hanging on a good note, right? I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. If you're reading my other story, "Pretense and Preconceptions," then you know I've had some pretty amazing things happen in my life over the past three weeks. Unfortunately, those things took precedence over writing. I'm back on track, now, and I swear on all that's holy that the next update won't take as long.**_

_**Thank you all for your sweet reviews. I'm amazed at how much this story resonates with people. Thanks, also, to all of you who have put this baby on your alerts. I heart you very much.**_

_**Now, I know some of you are concerned with the speed in which these two are moving, but I ask you to remember that this is fiction, after all. I'm not a drag-things-out-over-fifty-eight-chapters kind of girl. Just go with it and enjoy. That's why you're here, right?**_

_**The song this chapter's title was based on in "Desire" by Ryan Adams. The link is on my profile page.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily, which is plenty enough for me.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Desire**

**BPOV**

"My heart is yours now, Bella," he said. "We go wherever you want."

_Wherever I wanted. My God._ My mind was reeling after what we had just shared. I could barely form a complete thought, let alone a cohesive sentence. _How was I supposed to respond to that?_

Everything I'd ever known about what love was supposed to be like had been turned inside out the moment I met Edward. My only previous experience with it had been a sham. Deep down, I suppose I knew that could never be the case with Edward, but I allowed the fear to overtake me for a moment.

What if I couldn't be what he needed? I spent four years not being enough for someone, and was unaware of that fact for most of that time. I don't think my heart could take it if it happened again. Tears spilled from my eyes, and my chest heaved as I allowed those thoughts to run amok in my mind.

"Bella, baby," Edward said as he lifted his head from my chest. "Please don't cry. Tell me what's made you so sad and I'll fix it."

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a little emotional right now," I replied, but my voice betrayed me.

"It's not nothing, sweetheart," he whispered softly as he pulled himself up to look into my eyes. "Say it. Say it out loud so that we can address it and get past it." He gently stroked my cheeks with the backs of his fingers, wiping away my tears.

"It's just that...it's just - " my voice broke. _Could I say the words without scaring him away?_

"It's okay, Bella. Everything will be okay." He placed a featherlight kiss on my lips and urged me to continue.

"It's just that I spent four years thinking I was in love with someone, and I was mostly oblivious to the fact that it was all a lie. What if...what if that happens again?" I asked shakily.

"Bella - " Edward began, but I interrupted him.

"Please Edward," I said as I placed my hand over his heart. "Let me finish before I chicken out and can't say what needs to be said. In the entire time I was with Mike, I never once felt the way I do with you at this very minute. I think I would fall apart if this was taken away from me. It was bad enough for me when I found out he never really loved me. If it happened with you..." My voice trailed off, not wanting to speak the words aloud, as if saying them would make them come true. My tears were freely falling once again, and I was powerless to stop them.

Edward placed his hand over mine against his heart, pressing it firmly until I could feel it pounding against my palm. "Do you feel that, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That is what you do to me. That is how you make me feel. No one has ever caused that reaction in me. Only you, Bella. _Only you._ I said this heart was yours, and I meant it."

He dipped his head and kissed me fiercely. "Does this feel like a lie to you?" he asked.

"No," I murmured against his lips.

He placed a kiss over my heart before placing his palm against it. "And this...does this feel like a lie to you?"

"No," I replied breathlessly.

"And this?" he asked as he slowly entered me. "Is this a lie?"

"God, no," I moaned as he stilled within me.

"Look at me, Bella, he begged, and I did, because I could deny him nothing. "I don't know how this happened any more than you do, sweetheart. I know it's all come on so fast, but I promise you, the way I feel about you is honest and true. Tell me you believe me, Bella. I need to hear the words."

"I believe you, Edward. I believe you, I believe you, I believe you."

I felt him sink against my chest and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him hungrily as he began to move inside me. I relaxed beneath him, loving the weight of not only his body, but also of his words.

"So where do you want this to go, baby?" he whispered in my ear as he slowly thrust into me over and over again.

I didn't hesitate this time. I knew what I wanted more than anything. "I want us to love each other."

"Then we're already half-way there, Bella, because I'm certain I'm in love with you."

And there they were...the words I'd needed to hear so often in the past, but had escaped me until that moment. My heart swelled, knowing that this man was giving his heart so freely, so completely to me and me alone. As I stared deeply in to his eyes, I knew I felt it, too. "No, Edward. We're all the way there, because I'm certain I'm in love with you, too."

"Bella, you don't know how long I've waited for you," he said.

"Yes I do, because I've waited just as long for you," I replied.

Our lovemaking was unhurried and gentle as we began to express with our bodies what we'd admitted to each other with our words. It was filled with a passion I had never know, and yet held such tenderness in it that I wept with happiness as I fell over the edge and in to a complete state of bliss.

"Oh, God, baby," Edward breathed heavily into my ear. "I'm..." He shook as he came inside me, whispering "I love you," over and over again until my heart felt like I would explode with joy.

Edward collapsed on to me and I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, unwilling to let him move away from me. I kissed his hair and told him that I loved him, and I was rewarded with kisses and a happy sigh against my shoulder.

"Wow," he said with a small chuckle.

"You can say that again," I giggled.

"Wow," Edward repeated, rising up and resting his elbows against the bed. He stroked my hair softly and smiled. "You know, we never did have dessert," he teased.

"Oh, I think we've had dessert at least twice already," I smiled. "But if you're hungry, I think I can help you out with that."

* * *

I made my way out to the kitchen, wrapped in nothing but the bed sheet. Edward followed behind in his boxers. I was grateful I had the foresight to make the lava cakes ahead of time, because baking them would have proven rather difficult with the distraction of Edward's arms wrapped around me and his lips against my shoulders.

I popped the ramekins in the oven when it had heated up, and set the timer for ten minutes. I was still kissing Edward when the timer went off.

"Go and sit," I demanded, pointing towards the table. He did as I asked, but feigned a half-assed pout. I giggled softly, enjoying the fact that he didn't want to be away from me any more than I wanted to be away from him...even if it was only a few feet of distance between us.

I brought the cakes out to the table after adding a generous amount of whipped cream and set them down in front of Edward. I moved to sit down next to him, but he grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap.

"This looks amazing," he said, nuzzling his nose against my neck. "The dessert looks pretty damned good, too."

I smirked at him. "You're a complete cheese ball, you know that?"

"Would you have me any other way?" he teased.

"Absolutely not," I said. "Now dig in before it gets cold."

He picked up a spoon and dipped it into the center of one of the cakes, and molten chocolate oozed out. Lifting the spoon to his mouth, he moaned in appreciation.

"Jesus Christ, this is good," he mumbled through his full mouth. "You're going to spoil me if you keep this up."

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled. If baked goods made him grin like that, then hell, I would cook for him every day.

He dipped the spoon back in to the cake again and then lifted it to my lips. I opened my mouth, but Edward had other plans. I suddenly found myself with gooey chocolate all over my cheek.

"You brat!" I laughed. "Why would you do something like that?"

His eyes darkened, and I recognized the look on his face instantly. "So I could do something like this," he replied.

His mouth was on my cheek instantly, licking the sweet chocolate from my skin. I moaned loudly, which only served to motivate him further. The spoon hit the table with a loud clatter, and I watched as Edward scooped up some of the liquid chocolate and whipped cream with his finger. He trailed it across my neck and collar bone, following the path of his finger with his lips and tongue.

"You taste amazing," he whispered against my skin, and I lost any shred of self control I had in me.

"I'd like to see how you taste, I think," I teased, reaching for the chocolate and dipping a finger in it. His eyes fluttered closed as I spread the warm liquid against his chest, and a low growl escaped his lips as I bent forward and cleaned him with my tongue. "Hmm," I said, "you taste even better than I thought you would."

Suddenly, one of Edward's arms was under my knees and the other was wrapped around my back as he swiftly lifted me and set me on the table. Gone was the sweet and tender Edward I had made love with earlier. This Edward was rough and passionate, and I found I was just as turned on by the latter as I was the former. The sheet was ripped from my body, leaving me completely exposed, and yet I couldn't find it in me to feel embarrassed. Not with him. _Never with him._

"Can I...please, Bella...let me taste you," Edward pleaded, begging me with his eyes.

"Yes," I breathed, and laid back against the table.

Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he grabbed my hips and pulled my body towards the end of the table. I watched as he reached for the chocolate and dipped his fingers in. Gently, almost reverently, his covered fingers grazed my sensitive skin and my hips instinctively rose from the table. He lowered his body, kneeling in front of me, and when his mouth touched me, an explosion of sensations and emotions hit me all at once.

"Oh, God, Bella..." he muttered, "you...this...so good." His voice was thick with lust, which only served to enhance the pressure that was building in my stomach. As if on auto-pilot, my hands found their way to his hair and wove through his locks, pulling him closer. I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing only on the feel of Edward's lips and tongue, and before I knew what was happening, white spots flashed behind my eyelids and my body clenched tightly as my orgasm unfurled.

I opened my eyes to see Edward starting at me intently. "What is it?" I asked, curious about his expression.

"You looked so beautiful as you came. I've never seen anything more perfect in my life."

I blushed furiously at his compliment and quickly looked away.

"Don't do that, baby," he begged while leaning over me and gently turning my face with his fingertips. "Don't look away. There's no reason to be embarrassed. It's just you and me, Bella. Just you and me, loving each other."

I nodded, too overwhelmed by the sincerity of his words to form a proper response. He kissed me sweetly while lifting me from the table. "C'mon," he whispered. "Let's go back to bed."

* * *

I awoke to soft fingers gently tracing the curve of my hip. My back was pressed against Edward's chest and I curled myself as tightly in to him as possible. His lips were attached to my shoulder, and I smiled happily. It was all real...the best night of my life wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said lovingly.

"Mmm," I replied. "Yes, it is."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Perfectly. You?"

"Never better. I never want to sleep without you next to me again," he stated sincerely.

"That may prove to be a bit difficult, Edward," I said, thinking about Lily. "I think we should talk about what happens when Lily comes home."

"How do you mean?" he asked, pulling gently at my hip to turn me towards him.

"I mean that it probably isn't the best idea for your daughter to wake up and find us in bed together," I replied.

He furrowed his brow, and I hated the look of disappointment on his face. "Bella, you're a part of our lives now. She's going to have to get used to seeing us together sooner rather than later. I don't plan on being apart from you now that I have you."

I propped myself up on my elbow and ran my fingertips across his perfectly chiseled jaw. "Edward, I'm not saying we can't show some sort of affection in front of her. But I think the reasonable and responsible thing to do is to ease her in to it. The last thing we need is for her to mention to your ex that daddy is sleeping with his new roommate. I can't imagine that would go over very well."

He pondered my statement for a moment before sighing heavily and responding. "You're right. I know you're right. But I'm a selfish bastard, and I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"We'll have four whole nights a week to sleep together, and if you play you're cards right, I just may let you sneak in to my room after she's gone to bed on the nights she's here," I teased as I winked at him.

"Oh, really?" he asked, leaning in and nipping at my earlobe. "You'll _'let'_ me?"

"Only if you promise to be back in your own bed before she wakes up," I replied.

"Damn, that's going to be difficult," he said playfully, pulling me on top of him.

"Edward, be serious. It's important to me that we do this the right way. I don't want to do anything that will upset her. You understand that, right?"

He flopped his head against the pillow and smiled. "Yes, I do understand. And thank you for thinking of my daughter's best interests. You really are amazing, you know that?"

I leaned down and smiled against his lips. "Yep, I do."

"Bella, I want you to know something. When the time is right, and we think Lily is prepared enough for it, I plan on talking to Tanya about us. I want everything to be out in the open."

"I think that's fair," I replied. "But for the time being, let's just enjoy ourselves and see how it goes with Lily, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, sealing the deal with a perfect kiss. "I wouldn't worry about a thing, though. She'll love you as much as I do."

* * *

We were enjoying a quiet breakfast when we heard a large commotion at the front door, followed by the doorbell and cursing. I looked up at Edward and smiled when I saw the lopsided grin on his face.

"That would be Emmett with Jake. You ready for this?" he asked.

"As long as Emmett doesn't sniff my crotch like Jake did, I'll be fine."

He laughed loudly and placed a kiss on my forehead before making his way to the front door.

"What's up, Emmett?" I heard Edward ask as he opened the door.

Jake took off inside the house, his leash trailing behind him as he ran. Before I knew what was happening, his nose was placed firmly in my lap. I squealed with laughter as I tried to peel him off of me. I looked up to see both Edward and who I assumed to be Emmett staring at me, chuckling.

"That damned dog is a menace to society," Emmett said, pointing at Jake.

"Aw, he's just affectionate, aren't ya, boy?" I asked, patting Jake on the head.

"I'm glad someone thinks so," Edward grumbled.

"You must be Emmett," I said, standing and extending my hand. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

He took my hand in his large palm and squeezed it tightly. "It's nice to meet you, too. Esme hasn't shut up about you since she found out you were moving in."

"Esme gives me too much credit, I'm sure," I replied.

"Nonsense," Edward laughed. He took my hand and kissed it, earning us both a raised eyebrow and grin from Emmett.

"So, Bella," Emmett began, "I'm not even going to bother asking you how you're liking living here with my baby brother. I'm pretty sure what I just saw says it all."

I blushed furiously, and Edward wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. "Lay off, Em. This is all new to the both of us."

"I didn't hear a denial in that statement," Emmett teased.

Edward rolled his eyes and growled at his brother. "Change the subject, Em. _ Now._"

Emmett shook his head and winked at me. "Alright, little brother. How about this for a new topic of conversation? You owe me two hundred and fifty bucks. Your damned mutt knocked over one of Rosie's favorite vases. And by the way, she told me to tell you that we will no longer be dog-sitting for you."

"Put it on my tab, jerk," Edward replied.

"Well, I can think of a way you can pay us back," Emmett said as he made his way to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yeah? How's that?" Edward asked.

"Rosie wants to try out that restaurant, Vinegar Hill House, tonight. How do you feel about a double date? Your treat of course." He grinned as he brought his cup up to his lips.

Edward looked at me and I nodded. "I've been there, actually," I said. "They have killer pork chops. I'm almost ashamed to admit it, being from the Midwest and all, but they're better than anything I've ever had in Chicago."

"Sold!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey," Edward said to me. "Why don't you see if Jasper and Alice want to join us? I'd really like to meet them."

"That's a great idea! I'll go call Alice now. I'm sure they'd love to go if they're not too tired from their flight."

I walked towards my bedroom to grab my phone and stopped short at the doorway. I looked at my rumpled bed and memories of the previous night washed over me.

I made my way to the bed and lay down against the pillow that Edward slept on, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent deeply. I had no idea how the events of my life had progressed to that point so rapidly, but I refused to question it. I was happy...so unbelievably happy, and it was all because of him.

When I thought more about it, it was simple, really. He offered himself to me, heart and soul, and I would give him as much and more in return. I knew we still had so much to learn about each other, and of course there was the sweet, beautiful Lily to consider, too. But I knew deep down that I would never in my life desire anything more than what I had found with this amazing man, and I was determined to enjoy every second of it.


	10. Hands Down

_**A/N: Bet you didn't think you'd see this so quickly after the last post, eh? Well, I figured I owed it to you since I made you wait so long for the last one. This is a little bit fun, a little bit fluff, and a little bit of citrus. Mostly fun filler until the plot thickens...we're almost there. Have fun, kids. It'll get a little bit bumpy soon after this.**_

_**Also, if you want to come play with me on Twitter, my friend & P&P beta smfogleman finally guilt-tripped me enough to make me get an account. You can find me here: WBSerenade**_

_**One last thought before disclaimers. I've recently been asked several questions about why I've chosen to mold the story around the characters the way I have. My answer is simple. Because I want to. I never said I'd tow the Twilight line, nor did I promise this would be canon. This story is mine, and I'll shape it as I see fit.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a brand new Twitter account and have no idea how to use it.**_

_**The song this chapter was named for is "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Hands Down**

**EPOV**

"Esme wasn't lying," Emmett said, shaking his head. "She really is beautiful, Edward."

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "I stammer like an idiot and walk into walls whenever I'm around her."

Bella had left the room to call Alice and invite her and Jasper to dinner with us, leaving Emmett the space to give me the third degree. I knew what was coming, but I still wasn't anywhere near prepared for it.

"So, do you want to tell me just what the hell you're doing, bro?" he asked.

I leaned against the counter and scrubbed my hand over my face. "I love her, man."

"How is that even possible?" he snorted. "You've known her all of what? A week?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Em. I'm as clueless as you are as to how it happened, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"I've heard of shitting where you eat, man, but this is a first for even me," Emmett teased.

"Don't be crass, jackass. It's not like that and you know it."

"Well, I hope you're prepared to reap the whirlwind, Ed, 'cause this is no small thing you've gotten yourself in to here. People could get hurt if this goes bad."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not a total idiot, Emmett."

He laughed loudly, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Chill, dude. Look, I'm happy for you. If you're sure about it, so am I. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I replied honestly. "Apart from Lily, she's worth everything to me."

Our conversation was momentarily interrupted when Bella popped her head out of her bedroom door. "Alice and Jas want to come, but they have to stop at the apartment first after they land. Is eight thirty too late, guys?"

"Nope. Works for me. Rosie and I will meet all of you there," Emmett responded.

"Great! I'll let them know." Bella smiled. "I'll be out in a minute. You can resume your conversation about me now." She winked at me, and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that we'd been caught with our hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow in my direction. "Feisty, that one. I like her already. Wait until Rose meets her. They'll be an unstoppable force, those two."

"If Bella's friend Alice is anything like the spitfire she described her as, I think we all may be in trouble," I laughed. "I suggest you wear protective padding to dinner this evening, Em."

"Duly noted," he smirked.

* * *

Emmett left not long after Bella returned from her call with Alice. I'm pretty sure he was smitten with her, and I couldn't wait to spend time with my family and potential new friends tonight...and my girlfriend. I must have been grinning like an idiot, because Bella called me out on it.

"What's that look for?" she asked, smiling.

"I was just thinking about dinner tonight." I was attempting to deflect her attention from the real reason for my stupid grin.

"Oh, really? I've never seen someone smile about pork chops like that before," she teased.

"Okay, you caught me. I wasn't thinking about the pork chops." I took two steps forward and circled my arms around her waist, pressing her back against the counter and lifting her on to it.

"Then what was running through that brain of yours?" she asked. "It must have been something good to elicit that kind of a look on your face."

"Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" I murmured as I nuzzled my nose in to her neck and her breath hitched.

"Only if you promise to say it in that exact same tone of voice," she whispered. "I don't think I can even describe what it's doing to me right now." Her hands skimmed down my back and found purchase on my ass.

"I was thinking," I began, punctuating each word with a kiss along her jaw until I reached her mouth, "that you're my girlfriend."

"And did that make you happy?" she breathed against my lips.

"More like _ecstatic,_" I replied, sucking her plump bottom lip in between mine.

She pulled back momentarily, staring deeply in to my eyes. "Does that mean I get to call you my boyfriend, then? It's only fair, after all."

"You'd better," I growled, hungrily crushing my mouth to hers. "Say it," I begged as I came up for air.

"Edward Masen is my boyfriend," she giggled. "Jesus, we sound like we're in high school."

I had absolutely no self-control where Bella was concerned as it was, but hearing her claim me by calling me her boyfriend flipped a switch in me and drove me utterly insane with lust. I ground my hips against her and Bella rewarded me by wrapping her legs tightly around my waist.

"Bedroom, Edward. Now," she panted.

Being the good boyfriend I was, I readily complied.

* * *

I was perfectly content to lay in bed and make love to Bella for the rest of the day, but for some ungodly reason, she somehow got it in her head that we needed to get up and be productive. It was decided that we would take Jake for a walk, grab some coffee on the way, and then later head in to the city to buy Bella some much needed clothing since a good portion of hers were destroyed in the break-in.

Watching Bella getting dressed after her shower was..._interesting_. Of course, I was a man after all. Seeing the woman I love undress for me would always be highly erotic. But having her standing in front of me, slipping on her bra and panties, stirred up a whole different set of emotions in me. I groaned as she turned her bra around and slid her arms through the straps. My eyes were glued on her chest as she bent forward, letting her beautiful breasts fall into their proper place. It was a thoughtless action for her, something she did every day. But for me, seeing it in the flesh was so much more than that. It was a confirmation of the level of comfort she felt with me. I was almost as turned on as if she were disrobing for me..._almost_. I wondered if she had any idea what that one simple action did to me, and if she knew how insanely beautiful I thought she was.

"What?" she asked, catching me in the act of blatant ogling.

I rose from the bed and closed the distance between us, enveloping her in my arms and inhaling the freshly showered scent of her hair and skin.

"I was just wondering if you knew how unbelievably beautiful you really are," I replied, peppering her ear lobe with kisses.

Her body melted in to mine, and she softly moaned against my chest. "How do you do that?" she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Make my legs turn into Jell-O," she laughed.

I chuckled, gripping her hips tightly and kissing her neck. "I'm a talented man, Isabella. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

She pulled back, rolled her eyes and swatting at my chest playfully. Her smile lit up her entire face and I realized I would never get enough of seeing it. "Seriously, Edward, you need to stop with the phone sex voice or we'll never make it out of this house. I need coffee and clothes, in that order."

I kissed her forehead once before releasing her and allowing her to finish dressing. "I'll be in the living room attempting to get Jake on his leash," I snickered.

"Good luck with that!" she called out to me as I exited the bedroom.

"You're a real comedian, you know that?" I shouted back.

I could still hear her laughter all the way in the front of the house. With the exception of Lily's giggles, there was no sweeter sound in the world.

* * *

I stood in the doorway, leash in hand, staring at the beast in front of me. His head was tilted sideways, looking at me as if I were the one with the behavioral issues, not him.

"So, how shall we do this today, Jake? The easy way or the hard way?" I asked him.

He barked at me and took off towards the kitchen. _Fucker. _I wondered silently who I had pissed off in a former life to have ended up with the most disagreeable dog on the planet.

I walked towards the back of the apartment to find Jake firmly planted at Bella's side, nudging her hand with his nose, begging to be snuggled.

"Want me to try?" she asked.

"Be my guest," I replied, handing the leash to her.

She took it, then bent down so that she was at eye level with him and rubbed the top of his head. "So, Jake, here's how this is gonna work. You're going to sit here and be a good boy while I clip this leash on you, and then we're going to go for a walk. You'll be the sweet dog I know you can be, do everything I tell you to do and not embarrass us. Got it?"

He barked at her and I grinned, knowing full well there was no way in hell any of that would actually happen. So, of course, I nearly fell over out of pure shock when he sat completely still and allowed her to clip the leash onto his collar.

"Am I in love with a dog whisperer?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Nope. I think he just likes me."

"That's it. You are definitely not allowed to leave me now. He's _never_ done that before. It's a miracle." I reached for her hand and Jake barked at me.

"Quiet, Jake," Bella said, earning a whimper from him in return.

"Ready for coffee?" I asked, pulling her along with me to the front door.

"Always," she replied as we walked out into the perfectly sunny day hand in hand...with an unbelievably obedient Jake walking beside us.

* * *

"I don't know how you did it, but I think Jake is a changed dog," I joked as we got back to the apartment and dropped him off.

"I'm just awesome, I guess," she laughed, shrugging her shoulders and looking about fifty different kinds of adorable.

"There's no guessing about it," I said, touching the tip of her nose with my finger. "You _are_ awesome."

"See, there's that phone sex voice again," she said, shaking her head. "Get me on the subway before I go and do something to you in public that I could be arrested for."

My chest rumbled with laughter as I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly to me. "While I'm happy to admit to wanting that more than anything at the moment, I promised to take you shopping, so let's get to it."

* * *

We made our way to Macy's and immediately headed for the ladies' department. It was all a little surreal for me, not having had a woman to shop for in years. Bella must have sensed my thoughts because she stopped me in the middle of the aisle and placed a tiny kiss against my cheek.

"You don't have to follow me around if you don't want to," she said softly. "I'm sure I can handle this by myself."

I chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

"You do seem a bit stressed," she teased.

"I'm fine, really," I said. "It's just been a very long time since I've shopped for anything besides Underoos, you know?"

"Will it make it easier for you if I told you that you could join me in the fitting room?" she whispered in my ear.

I didn't bother to reply as I dragged her by the hand, running to the lingerie department. By time we reached it, we were both breathless and laughing.

Bella bent over at the waist, clutching her sides. "This isn't exactly the kind of clothing we came here for today, you know."

I pulled her against me and nibbled lightly on her ear. "Maybe not, but you just increased your shopping list tenfold with that little offer of yours."

I felt her body shudder, and a small moan escaped her lips. "Well, then, Mr. Masen," she began, "pick your poison."

Shopping for lingerie, as it turns out, is much more complicated than I had originally thought. For men, it's easy. We grab the package that says small, medium or large and we're on our way. But with women, there are so many factors to consider, like cup size and what would be worn over it. Who knew? I felt like I was getting a crash course in intimate apparel and I liked it. _A lot._

I had never bought lingerie for Tanya. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but it just wasn't something that was important to either of us. Our sex was passionate, to be sure, but it was always rushed and needful...a means to an end.

But being with Bella was different. I wanted to see her in every piece of silk and lace I touched. Part of the thrill of it was imagining her in it. I found that my body reacted much more strongly to certain items, and as I wandered, I let that be my guide.

My eyes were drawn to a beautiful bra and panty set made of deep blue lace. I visualized the color against Bella's creamy skin, and found I was instantly hard. I smelled her behind me then, and she peeked over my arm to see what was in my hands.

"It figures you'd be drawn to the most expensive brand they carry," she chuckled.

"Really?" I asked, reaching for the tag. I hadn't even considered the price. I just wanted it for her, or more specifically, on her.

"That's a little beyond my budget, Edward. I could buy five bras for the price of the one you're holding. Why don't we try looking at something a little more reasonably priced." She moved to take the bra out of my hand and replace it on the rack, but I stilled her hand and pulled it to my chest.

"Sweetheart, I've already learned that you don't like people spending money on you, but please, this is as much for me as it is for you. Will you at least consider trying it on?" I gave her my best lost little puppy expression and prayed she fell for it.

Her eyes narrowed, and I knew that she was on to me. She was too smart for _my_ own good. But she surprised me when she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed my cheek.

"All right, I'll try it on, but only because you looked so pathetic," she grinned.

I smiled from ear to ear, basking in my victory. "Then what are you waiting for, Ms. Swan. Get your butt in that fitting room."

Just to drive home my point, I gave her a light smack on the backside, to which she let out a little yelp. "Wow, excited much, there, Mr. Masen?"

"What was your first clue?" I snickered.

We got a few odd looks when she pulled me into the room with her, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. She pushed me down on the the leather stool and bent forward, kissing me square on the lips. "Now, behave yourself, Edward. I do not want to get kicked out of Macy's."

I raised two fingers, smirking at her. "Scout's honor."

I began to have flashbacks from the morning as I watched Bella get undressed. If seeing her put her clothes on was a turn on for me, then witnessing this - the slow removal of each feminine piece – was mind-blowing. I shifted in my seat, trying anything to relieve the now prominent ache in my groin as she unclasped her bra, setting her beautiful breasts free.

"Edward?" she called out, pulling me from my fantasies.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. "Yes?"

"Hook me up?"

"Of course," I stammered as I stood.

She faced the mirror with her back to me. I brushed her long hair over one of her shoulders and gently brought the sides together. I lifted my eyes to stare at her while I ran my fingertips over the strap. Melting backwards in to my chest, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Open your eyes, Isabella," I begged as I skimmed my lips across the back of her neck and shoulders. She honored my request and stared at our reflection in the mirror.

"Do you see how amazing you look in this? It was made for you," I told her while moving my hands down along her sides, finally letting them come to rest on her hips.

A stunning smile graced her lips as she looked at our reflection. "All I see is two people who look like they were made for each other."

Hearing those words twisted my insides into knots and made my head spin, because they were the absolute truth. I turned her around to face me, pressing gentle kisses against her forehead. "Let me buy this for you, Bella. Seeing you feel good makes me so happy."

She rested her forehead against mine and nodded. "There's my girl," I said, smiling. "Thank you for letting me take care of you."

Once she relented and was able to see how much joy I received from buying her such beautiful things, we ended up purchasing a hell of a lot more than that one simple set. She was worth every penny and more to me, and I hoped it was just the start of her allowing me to take care of her. Just seeing the smile it brought to her face made me want to do it for the rest of my life, and I knew if she'd let me, that's exactly what I'd do.

* * *

By late afternoon, we'd hit damned near every section of the womens' department in Macy's, and Bella had a stunning new wardrobe. She'd joked that she felt like Vivian in Pretty Woman, and even went so far as to head to the mens' department to buy me a tie. I laughed loudly at that, saying that I never wore ties and that it would be wasted on me. That was, until she reminded me that I wouldn't be the one wearing the tie. My smirk, of course, left my face as my jaw practically hit the floor. I liked brazen Bella. _Very much._

Once we were home, we realized we had a few hours before we had to meet everyone at the restaurant, so Bella and I decided to curl up together and take a nap. We crawled under the covers of her new bed and I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head against my chest. Her breathing eventually slowed and she fell into a peaceful sleep. I stayed awake a while longer, enjoying the feel of her warm, tiny body pressed against mine.

I awoke to complete darkness. I rolled over, reaching for Bella, but she wasn't there. Switching on the bedside lamp, I rubbed my eyes and allowed them time to adjust to the light before rising from the bed to go and look for her.

I heard the shower running when I exited the bedroom, and immediately grinned, knowing what I wanted to do. Stripping my clothes of as I went, I opened the door and stepped inside. I could see her silhouette through the steam on the glass doors, and my body reacted instantly to the vision in front of me.

I opened the glass door and walked in, earning a gasp from Bella.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. That's the last thing I wanted to do," I replied, pulling her to me and moving us underneath the stream of the shower. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to," she said, smiling.

"I didn't like waking up without you next to me," I confessed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and licked at the trail of water that was streaming down her graceful neck.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she promised.

"Do we have to go to dinner tonight?" I asked. "I don't think I want to share you with anyone."

"As perfect as that sounds, I really want to see Alice."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to take what I can of you now, and save the rest for when we get back home." My hands worked their way up her back and into her hair, gently pressing her full, wet lips into mine.

"Edward," she whimpered, "we're going to be late for dinner."

"Damn right we are," I growled.

And, of course, we were.

* * *

We were only twenty minutes late, and judging by the look on Emmett's face, he knew exactly the reason why. "Edward, you're never late. What held you up?" He winked at Bella, who grinned profusely, and it took every ounce of strength I had not to throttle him across the small bar top.

"It was all my fault, actually," Bella stated. "I couldn't reach my back with the soap." She winked right back at Emmett and stepped past him, engulfing a tiny woman with jet black hair in her arms.

My brother and I stood there with our mouths hanging open, while Rosalie, Emmett's wife howled with laughter. "_That_ is your Bella? Edward, don't screw this up. If you do, I may just have to choose her over you."

"But I'm family," I exclaimed, placing a hand over my heart and pretending to be hurt by her words.

"And I'll miss you," she said with a wink.

"Trust me, Rose," I stated seriously. "There's no way in hell I'll ever let her go."

She smiled at me as Bella returned to my side, with whom I assumed were Alice and Jasper. "Edward, this are my friends, Alice and Jasper."

I extended my hand to greet Alice, but she surprised me by jumping in to my arms and giving me a hug. "Thank you for taking care of Bella while we were away. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her."

"Trust me, Alice," I chuckled, setting her back down on the ground. "It was entirely my pleasure."

She stepped back and looked between Bella and me with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Exactly what in the world have you two been up to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean?" Bella teased.

"You know damned good and well what I mean, Bella," she laughed, pointing her finger between the Bella and myself.

"Alice, leave them alone, darlin'," the tall man behind her said. "I'm Jasper," he stated, extending his arm over her shoulder and his hand to me. "It's nice to finally meet you, Edward. Thanks for everything you've done for Bella and for us."

"It's been no trouble, really. I was happy to do it."

I turned my attention back to Bella. "So, you've already had the pleasure of meeting Emmett, and this is his wife, Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie," Bella said.

"You as well. I'm impressed with the way you put the big guy in his place," she said, thumbing in Emmett's direction. "It not often someone tells him to stick it. I enjoyed it immensely."

Everyone laughed as the rest of the introductions were made and we all ordered a drink at the bar before being led to our table.

"So, Bella, what was that you were saying earlier today about this place having some tasty-ass pork chops?" Emmett asked, leaning back and rubbing his hands together.

"Seriously, guys," Bella began, closing her eyes and sighing. "I'd give my first born child to be able to make them the way they do here. No one does them better."

I reached for her hand under the table and leaned towards her so that only she could hear me, whispering against her ear. "That may be so, but I doubt they could make a chocolate lava cake better than yours."

Her body stiffened beside me and her face flushed ten different shades of red as she contemplated my words. Everyone at the table eyed us curiously as Bella quickly rose from her seat and excused herself. She stared directly at me and motioned her eyes towards the back of the restaurant. I panicked when I realized that I'd probably embarrassed her in front of everyone, and kicked myself internally for crossing a line of propriety with her.

"What did you say to make her run off like that, jackass?" Emmett asked.

I simply shrugged, not wanting to admit to the stupidity of my words. "Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to her."

I flew out of my seat and headed in the direction I had seen Bella walking. She was nowhere in sight as I stood at the back of the restaurant, and it was then I realized she was most likely in the restroom. I took a moment to control my breathing and figure out the best way to apologize for running my stupid mouth off.

Nervously, I lifted my hand and tapped on the glass door. "Bella? Bella baby, are you in there?"

"Edward?" was her breathy reply.

I placed my hands on either side of the door frame and rested my forehead against the glass. "Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone. It was so stupid of me to say something as crass - "

Before I could continue groveling, the door opened and her tiny hand reached out. She grasped my wrist and quickly pulled me inside. The door slammed shut and I was shoved against it.

"Bella, what...?" But my words were cut off as her perfect mouth crashed against mine.

"Shut up, Edward," she moaned against my lips. "I'm not pissed off. I'm fucking turned on."

_Oh...oh!_

"Now be quiet and hurry up," she said while unbuckling my belt. "We don't have much time."

"Jesus Christ, Bella," I whimpered. "You're going to kill me."

Once again, she surprised me. Of all the scenarios I'd considered when I left the table in search of her, the one I found myself in was the furthest from my mind. It was just one reason on a long list that made me fall a little bit more in love with her every minute of the day.

I hadn't lied. I was certain her kiss would eventually kill me...and I'd die happy. Hands down, it was the best day I could ever remember.

* * *

_**A/N #2: Okay, yeah, so I cock-blocked the nookie. But you know, sometimes I think the innuendo is more fun. Besides, they're in the "newlywed phase." If I wrote about every one of their sexual encounters, this story would be nothing but smut. Hmm...not a bad idea.**_

_**Just a quickie...next chapter is the rest of the 'get to know ya" dinner. BUT, I've sort of had this funny little idea running around in my brain and I wanted your thoughts. Apparently (or, at least in my mind), Jake the Dog has quite a few things to say about Bella. Would you like to hear them? Let me know via reviews or PM's, and if the requests for it are great enough, you might just get a one-shot. Woof!**_


	11. Feeling Good

_**A/N: Yes, yes. I am a horrible human being for leaving you hanging for so long. If you're reading P&P, then you know why. Apparently, a great job plus making awesome money equals longer work hours. Who knew? Much love to you all for the sweet reviews and PM's, asking when I'd be continuing this story. I'm so happy to know that so many of you have missed this as much as I have.**_

_**But we're back, and things are going to start moving pretty quickly for these two lovebirds, beginning next chapter. Grab on tight and enjoy the ride. But for this one, enjoy the return of Lily.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily, and now Jake the Dog, and she can't have them. They're mine, all mine.**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is Feeling Good by Nina Simone. Link is on my profile page.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Feeling Good**

**BPOV**

I was blushing profusely when Edward and I returned to the table. Our friends were staring at us, wide-eyed and curious as to what in the hell had just transpired between us. My brain worked furiously to come up with some semblance of a viable excuse. There would be no way on God's green earth I would tell them that Edward and I had a quickie in the restaurant's tiny bathroom.

I couldn't believe that Edward had thought I was angry with him for his lava cake comment. The way his mind worked fascinated me. I was under the assumption he had understood my intentions when I motioned with my eyes towards the back of the restaurant. Apparently, I was wrong. It was a stark reminder that while it may have practically been love at first sight for us, there was still so much we needed to learn about one another.

Just as I began to form a mental checklist of questions I wanted to ask Edward, Emmett's booming voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Are you alright, Bella? If my brother hurt you in any way, I will personally kick his ass." The look of concern on his face made me fall just a little bit in love with the big lug. Something told me that he and I were going to be very good friends.

I glanced sideways at Edward, noting his furrowed brow and red cheeks, and giggled. I took his hand and kissed the back of it before returning to my seat. He slid in next to me and placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing languid circles against it.

"No, Emmett. It was just a...misunderstanding. Edward has been nothing but a perfect gentleman," I replied.

Emmett gave his brother a very serious 'Don't fuck this up' look, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Edward nod in understanding.

The rest of the dinner was carefree and light, all of us enjoying getting to know one another. Edward, Emmett and Jasper seemed to hit it off from the start, and had somehow formulated a plan to leave the three of us women and head to Tampa for the Yankees spring training in March. I groaned, apparently too loudly, when I heard them discussing it.

Noticing my discomfort, Edward whispered "What's wrong?" against my ear.

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of my reaction. "It's nothing, really. It's just that, well, Mike and his buddies would take that same trip every year. Knowing what I do about him now, I wouldn't be surprised if he cheated on me while he was there, too."

Edward turned in his seat so that he was completely facing me, as if looking me directly in the eye would somehow greater emphasize the point he was about to make. He took my face in his hands and his eyes were focused, intent on making himself clearly understood.

"Bella, I'm not Mike. I would never, not in a million years, do anything to intentionally hurt you. Why would I sleep with another woman when I've got you? Between you and Lily, I have all I'll ever need."

A single tear escaped my eye, and Edward wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "You believe me, don't you?"

I nodded, smiling, because my mouth was incapable of forming words at that moment. Once again, I found myself amazed at how quickly my life had changed, and how lucky I was to have found Edward. I vowed to myself there and then I'd give him the trust he deserved, and to never take him for granted.

After dinner, we all made plans to meet again the following week and said our goodbyes. I marveled at how well everyone had gotten along and smiled, pleased by the fact that my small circle of friends was beginning to expand.

I leaned into Edward for the duration of the short taxi ride back home, comforted by his loving, gentle arms that were wrapped tightly around me.

"Did you have a good time tonight, sweetheart?" he whispered against my temple.

"I did. Very much so. We all got along famously," I replied.

"I really liked Alice and Jasper, and I know Em and Rose did, too," he stated. "I feel like we're all going to be really good friends."

I nodded my assent. "Emmett and Rosalie are great. You're very lucky to be so close to your brother."

"Do you miss your family?" he asked, tightening his arms around me.

"I do," I sighed. "I wish I had more time to visit them."

He loosened his grip and pulled back slightly, turning his head so he could see my face. "So, why don't we go see them? We could make it a family trip."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head at his suggestion. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. We can kill multiple birds with one stone, so to speak," he began. "You can introduce me to your family, and I can introduce you to mine. I'd have to talk to Tanya, but I think it would be fun to bring Lily, too. Would you like that, Bella?"

I stared at his beautiful face, searching for something - anything that showed the slightest hint of doubt, but all I saw was love and honesty staring back at me.

"I would love that," I sighed. "Of course, our parents will think we're nuts, doing this whole 'meet the family' thing after such a short period of time, but what the hell. Let's do it."

The smile I saw reflected back at me warmed my entire being. "I love you, Isabella Swan," he murmured, pulling me tightly to him once again. "Let them think we're crazy. As long as I have you and Lily, nothing else matters."

* * *

I woke up to my face being licked. Profusely. Edward was still sleeping behind me, his strong arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and was met with two giant brown ones staring back at me. _Jake._

I reached over and rubbed his head, and he licked my hand. His entire body vibrated with excitement, and I was afraid he was about to take out the lamp on my bedside table with his tail.

"Good morning, Jake," I smiled.

He jumped on my bed in response. I was chuckling at his enthusiasm when he began licking my face again, moving his large body to wedge in between Edward and myself.

"Jesus Christ," Edward groaned, pushing Jake off the bed. "That damn dog has no manners."

I laughed and rolled over to face him as Jake whined next to the bed.

"You smell like wet dog," Edward said, frowning.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Grumpy Pants," I teased.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward grabbed my hips, rolled over and pinned me beneath his body. I loved feeling the weight of him pressed against the length of me. I feared I would grow addicted to it if I wasn't careful, then smiled, knowing I already was.

"I'm not grumpy," he growled playfully against my neck. "I just don't like the idea of anyone, including that hairy beast, shoving their way between us."

"Edward Masen, are you jealous of a dog?" I teased.

"Would you think less of me if I said I was?" He chuckled as he ran his tongue along the base of my ear, effectively rendering me deaf, dumb and blind.

I wound my fingers through the chaos of hair and pressed his face further into my neck, moaning at the feel of his mouth against my skin. I don't know how he did it, but I found I was almost always at a loss for words when he was like this.

He laughed again and in one swift movement, rolled us over so that I was now laying on top of him. "I'll take that response as a 'no'," he said.

I shook my head, trying like mad to pull myself out my Edward-induced haze, but to no avail. Laying there, with him smiling below me, sparked something deep within the pit of my stomach. Admittedly, I was deeply turned on. But it was beyond that, though. In those sweet, playful moments with him, I saw the promise of I future I hadn't dared to hope for only a week before.

I wanted him...all of him...so much that I physically ached. I stared down at his beautiful face, and saw the glimmer of recognition at the shift in my demeanor in his eyes. His hands moved from their place on my hips and immediately rose to hold my face between them.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, baby. I promise," I said as I placed my hands over his. "I'm just so happy here with you. It's all a little overwhelming, but in a very, very good way."

My hands grasped his and slowly moved them down to my breasts. Raw desire, mixed with love and tenderness sparked in his eyes. "I don't know how this happened, but I want to give you everything, Edward. Absolutely everything that's mine is yours. I love you. So much."

"Oh, Bella," he muttered softly as he moved his hands back to my hips. "Let me show you how much I love you, too."

Gently, almost reverently, he moved my hips above his and entered me. I gasped at the sensation, feeling complete. The metaphor wasn't lost on me. As he filled my body, he was filling my heart and my soul as well.

Leaning forward, I closed the gap between our chests and rocked my body over his. I wanted to take this slowly...to feel everything with him. There was no need to rush. His arms wrapped firmly around my back, holding me tightly to him as he whispered words of love and devotion over and over again.

His hips lifted off of the bed, causing him to move deeper within me, and my body reacted instantly. The soft, gentle throbbing inside me turned deeper, more intense, and I could feel the sparks starting to shoot through me. My body constricted around him, clenching tightly, as if it were afraid to let go. I felt my walls pulsing, expanding and contracting as he moved deeper within me.

"Bella, baby," he whispered, "I can feel it. You're so close. Let go, sweetheart. Let it all go."

He thrust in to me faster, then, staring intently into my eyes as my body was rocked by the sensations of my orgasm.

"Oh God, Edward!" I exclaimed, riding out the waves of pleasure he was giving me. I slowed my movements as my body recovered and caught his gaze.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Bella," he murmured. "I'll never get tired of watching you."

He wrapped himself tightly around me again and flipped us over, never breaking the connection between our bodies. With a gentle touch, he reached back and pulled one of my legs from around him, then the other, pushing them forward so that my thighs rested against my chest.

He placed his hands at either side of my body and pushed himself deeply inside of me. We both cried out at the sheer force of the pleasure it caused. I felt consumed by him, and I never wanted something or someone more in my life.

Edward sped up his movements, his face loving and intense, and I felt myself once again on the edge of a precipice.

"Jesus, Bella, I'm so deep. I can feel all of you," he cried out. His breathing was becoming erratic, and I knew it would only be mere moments before he would come for me as well.

"Come, baby," I urged. "Come for me...with me."

As if my words were a command rather than a plea, he thrust one last time and exploded deep within me. Spent and satisfied, I moved my legs away from my chest and wrapped them around his hips. He collapsed on top of me, panting into my neck.

"That was..." he began.

"Unbelievable?" I asked.

He chuckled against my neck and lifted his head to look at me. He traced my jaw and cheek with the backs of his fingers, seemingly dazed and lost in thought for a brief moment.

"There are no words, Bella," he finally stated. "Not one word in the English language is appropriate enough to describe the way you make me feel."

"I can think of one," I teased, placing a tender kiss against his full, beautiful lips.

He raised a single eye brow and grinned at me. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Perfect," I said.

Edward smiled brightly at me. "Perfect," he repeated. "Yes, I think I agree."

* * *

Neither of us wanted to get out of bed after such a blissful morning, but Jake needed to be walked, and Lily was due to arrive at noon. We grudgingly removed ourselves from our little cocoon of love and began our day, smiles plastered brightly across both our faces.

After showering, we took Jake for a walk and then went to Phoebe's, a local cafe, for breakfast and some much needed coffee. We split up the Sunday paper, Edward choosing the arts section while I grabbed the dining one.

From time to time, I would glance over the top of my paper to see him grinning at me. Occasionally, I would reciprocate by running my foot up his leg. No words were needed. We understood one another completely in those small, sweet moments, and I cherished each and every one of them, praying that it would always be like that between us.

When we finished our breakfast, we walked back to the apartment hand-in-hand and waited for Lily to arrive. The doorbell rang at noon, sending Jake flying to the front of the apartment, once again leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. I grinned, loving the chaos and the normalcy of the situation. It felt like home. It felt _right_.

Edward opened the door and beamed at Lily, who was standing there with her nanny. He bent down to pick her up and kiss her, but she blew past him and ran towards me, leaving him with a confused expression on his face. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

I crouched down when Lily was a few feet in front of me and she flew into my arms, shouting my name.

"Well, hello there!" I exclaimed, feeling the wind get knocked out of me. "I'm happy to see you, too."

She pulled back from our hug and tugged on a lock of my hair. "Is it true, Bella? Are you living here now?"

I kissed her cheek and nodded. "Yes, it's true. Would you like to see my new room?"

She rocked up and down on the balls of her feet, excitement oozing out of every one of her pores. "Yes!" she boomed.

Before we made it to my room, we stopped when we heard Edward clear his throat. "Excuse me, young lady. I know you're happy to see Bella, but do you think you could spare a kiss and a hug for your father?"

Lily rolled her eyes and ran over to him, jumping up into his arms. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi, baby," he replied, smacking his lips against her cheek. "Why did nanny drop you off? Where was mommy?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lily began. "Mommy wants you to call her right now."

It was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. I wasn't certain what that meant, but I was guessing it wasn't good.

"Bella, do you mind keeping an eye on the munchkin while I call Tanya?" he asked.

"Of course not. We can keep ourselves occupied for a while, right Lily?" She nodded vigorously and began to drag me back to my bedroom. I looked over my shoulder towards Edward, watching as he silently mouthed, "don't worry."

I gave him a small smile and a wink before following Lily through the door of my bedroom.

"Wow, Bella!" Lily exclaimed with wide eyes. "You're bed is huge!" She climbed up and began jumping up and down. "Can all of us watch a movie in here tonight?"

The look on her face did me in. I was a goner, for sure. This kid owned me already, and she knew it. "Well, as long as your daddy is alright with it, so am I."

"Yay!" she shouted as she jumped and then landed on her backside.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down next to her. "So, I was thinking about making some home made mac and cheese for dinner tonight. How does that sound to you?"

A wide grin spread across her face. "You mean, the real kind? Not out of the box like daddy always makes?"

I laughed loudly at that. In the short time I'd known Edward, he was pretty much a disaster in the kitchen. "Yes, the real kind. I would never make you something out of a box. How about we make some brownies for dessert, too?"

"Okay!" she hollered, and I thrilled at her enthusiasm. It was then that I decided I might ask Edward if we could rent her out by the hour to people that were having a bad day. It was impossible to be in a bad mood around Lily. She'd make us a fortune.

"Alright, rugrat, let's hit the kitchen. You can help me make the brownies. Do you want some lunch?" I asked.

"No thanks," she replied. "Nanny made me grilled cheese before we left mommy's house."

We wandered into the kitchen and I began pulling out everything we would need to make the brownies. Lily watched with rapt attention. I got the impression that hanging out in the kitchen and baking wasn't something she'd often been exposed to.

"Should we turn on some music while we work?" I asked, and she nodded.

I switched on the small radio in the kitchen and searched though the channels for something decent to listen to. I stopped when Lily shrieked, "Ooh! I love this song!"

I laughed loudly, wondering how a six year old would even know about Beyonce's _Single Ladies_, but left it on nonetheless. I handed her a wooden spoon and took one for myself. She gave me a questioning glance, curious as to what she was supposed to do with it.

"It's your microphone, silly," I teased.

Her eyes bugged out of her head and I couldn't help the laughter that exploded out of me. "C'mon girl. Shake your booty and show me what you've got."

Two minutes later, we were dancing around the island, singing "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it" at the top of our lungs and shaking our asses to the beat. I spun around quickly, and gasped when I saw Edward standing in the kitchen, leaning against the wall. He was smiling, and his eyes sparkled so much that it almost seemed as if they were dancing. I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling slightly foolish.

"Please don't stop on my account," he teased as he pushed himself away from the wall and stalked towards me. "I was quite enjoying the show."

Before he could reach me, Lily jumped in front of him. "Daddy! Watch me shake my booty!"

He smirked at her as she began bouncing her tiny bottom around. I stood, frozen in my spot, as he cocked a single eyebrow in my direction. "So, is this what you've been teaching my child while I was out of the room?" His voice was playful, and his laughter charmed me.

"No, those moves are all hers," I replied. "I think I can learn a few things from her, actually."

"Dance with us, daddy," Lily demanded. She grabbed on to his hand and pulled him towards me, then clasped one of my hands as well. For the rest of the afternoon, the three of us bounced around the kitchen, singing and dancing, and making a god-awful racket. I enjoyed every second of it, and for the second time that day, prayed that there would be many more days like that to come.

* * *

After dinner, Edward and Lily had a major disagreement regarding the necessity of bathing. Lily argued that no one cared what she smelled like. Edward, on the other hand, put his foot down and declared that he refused to have his daughter known as the smelly kid in her class. She, of course, countered that she didn't have to go back to school for another week, and therefore his point was moot. Yes, she actually said "moot." I laughed so hard that I nearly peed myself. Edward growled, stating that I wasn't helping the situation any, but that merely served to make me laugh more.

I finally interceded, telling Lily that she couldn't lay in my bed and watch a movie if she stunk. She changed her mind quite quickly after that. While Edward got her cleaned up, I headed to the video store across the street to get a movie, and on the way back, I stopped to picked up some microwave popcorn.

When I returned home, Lily was squeaky-clean and nearly jumping out of her skin to start our movie night. Edward brought her into my bedroom while I popped the popcorn. Bowl in hand, I made my way to my bedroom and my heart stopped when I reached the doorway. Edward and Lily were propped up against a mountain of pillows and curled up underneath the covers. The sight of them together in my bed did things to my brain that I couldn't quite understand.

Something about it seemed so familiar, so...right. It was as if everything was exactly as it should be. My home comprehended the fact that Lily wasn't my child, but my heart didn't give a shit. I was already in love with her, just as I was already in love with her father. In that moment, I knew there was nowhere else on earth I'd rather be.

I smiled at Edward as he caught the expression on my face and handed the bowl of popcorn to him. I walked around to the far side of the bed, sliding under the covers so that Lily could curl up between the two of us. He started the movie and we settled in to enjoy an hour and a half of the Chipmunks.

In the end, though, I didn't watch one minute of the movie. From the time Edward pressed the 'play' button and we laid back against the pillows, he and I did nothing but hold hands and stare at one another.

If someone had told me two weeks earlier that I'd be laying in bed with a beautiful man, watching a movie with an adorable child cuddled between us, I would have told them they were nuts and to lay off the crack pipe. But there I was, in that room, with Edward and Lily, having the time of my life.

It was perfect, as if everything I always wanted was simply handed to me on a silver platter. I silently sent up words of gratitude to the powers-that-be for answering my prayers by bringing Edward and Lily to me. My life was finally starting, and damn, it felt good.


	12. Yours and Mine

_**A/N: Wow. I'm amazed by the amount of hits/reviews the last chapter received. I'd assumed you'd all forgotten about me since I took so darned long to update, and I wouldn't blame you one bit. I'm so pleased that wasn't the case. So, to everyone who has read and reviewed, here is a blanket "Thank you from the bottom of my heart." I would respond to all of you if I could, but I barely have the time to write anymore, let alone respond. I get the impression an update is more important to you, anyways. You're all the best. Seriously.**_

_**As usual, SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily and Jake the Dog. She can't have them.**_

_**The song this chapter was named for is a personal favorite of mine, Yours and Mine by Fountains of Wayne. Link to the MP3 is on my profile.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Yours and Mine**

If someone asked me to use only one word to describe the day I had spent with Bella and Lily, it would have to have been "extraordinary." Even if it had started out badly, what with my nuts being crushed by my abominably behaved mutt as he attempted to wedge his way between Bella and me and all, it couldn't have ended more perfectly.

But one word would never have been enough to express the emotions that coursed through me at the sight of my little girl singing and dancing with Bella, as carefree as every child should always be. I had to admit, it did strange things to my emotions.

Bella was a natural with kids. Lily had taken to her as I had hoped, and I could see the joy radiating off of her as Bella walked her through the making of our dinner and dessert. _This_, I thought, _was how Lily should spend every day. _She deserved better than being carted around by nannies and drivers. She deserved to have a normal childhood. She deserved a mother that wanted to do simple things with her like making macaroni and brownies. She deserved Bella.

What I didn't know, though, was how Bella felt about all of it. I could see that she was enjoying herself immensely with Lily. The smile on her face was genuine, and her laughter was honest and true. But that was just one day. Would it be something she could ever want every day? I knew deep down that I shouldn't be thinking of things like that so soon, but Tanya had left me very little choice. I had to speak to Bella, and soon.

Those thoughts flooded my mind as I lay there, staring at Bella, my daughter between us. While I was nervous to broach the discussion, the peace I felt at being with the two of them in that way served to calm my nerves and fears. In all my years, nothing had ever felt so right. I couldn't help but feel that somehow, the three of us were destined for each other.

Lily's soft snores broke me from my thoughts, and I smiled at Bella as she gently stroked my daughter's hair.

"She's so beautiful, Edward. I don't know how you can go without seeing her every day," she whispered. For the first time that night, I allowed myself to hope that Bella's reaction to the conversation we needed to have would be a positive one.

"I won't lie, Bella. I die a little bit every time I have to leave her," I replied solemnly.

"Then why do you have to? Isn't there some better arrangement that can be made?" she asked.

My heart leaped in my chest, and I reached to run my fingers across her cheek. The movement made Lily stir, and I stopped my hand and smiled.

"I should put her to bed. Stay here, I'll be right back," I said.

She nodded, and kissed the top of Lily's head before I lifted her tiny body from the bed. I carried her to her room and laid her down, tucking her in tightly and kissing her forehead. I stood back and stared at her peacefully sleeping form for a moment, using the time to steel my nerves for the discussion I was about to have.

I walked back to Bella's room, stopping for a moment in the doorway to take in the sight of her in bed. She really did knock the breath out of me. She was so damned beautiful. She smiled and patted the bed next to her, silently asking me to come to her.

I slipped under the covers and rolled on my side to face her. Stealing a quick kiss to provide me with so much needed strength, I began to speak. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get it all out before you tell me your thoughts about it, okay?"

Her brow creased in confusion, and I ran my finger along it, attempting to smooth away her concerns. She nodded, letting me know she understood.

"I don't even know where to begin, so I'll just spill it. Tanya wants to move to London," I said.

Bella sat upright instantly, her face contorted in anger and sadness. "She's not taking Lily, is she? She can't do that!"

"Relax, Bella," I said. "Come here, sweetheart."

She lay back down and I pulled her into my arms. "That's what we need to discuss. Tanya doesn't want to pull her out of school, or take her away from me or her friends. She really isn't a bad mother, Bella. She does want what's best for Lily."

The look of utter confusion on Bella's face would have been comical if we hadn't been discussing something so serious. "So, what's the problem?" she asked, and it was my turn to be confused.

"Well, that would mean that Lily would have to stay here full time from now on, and while I love the thought of that, it isn't something you signed on for when you decided to move in with me."

My fears were getting the better of me as I watched her face contort, flitting through different expressions before settling on a gentle smile.

"Listen to me, Edward, and listen good. I didn't sign on for falling in love with you, either, but look at how well that turned out," she began. "I don't know if you've noticed, but that little girl owns me. I'm already in love with her, so much so that I feel like she's my own flesh and blood. She's a part of you, Edward, and therefore, a part of us. Let me make myself perfectly clear so that there can be no mistaking the meaning of my words. I want her here with us. It's where she belongs."

I was dumbfounded by her response. At some point while she spoke, I had stopped breathing, and when she stopped talking, I released a huge gust of air. I was having a difficult time comprehending the fact that Bella, for all intents and purposes, had just offered me everything I had ever wanted on a silver platter...a real family of my own. _Mine._

I don't know when I started crying, but as I felt Bella's hands against my cheeks, wiping away my tears, a sense of completion washed over me and I fell into her arms and just let her hold me. The only words I could say were "Thank you," over and over again.

When I had calmed enough to form a coherent sentence, I pulled back and stared into her big brown eyes. "There's more, Bella."

"Tell me," she responded, stroking my cheek.

"If you agree to this, Tanya will be leaving for London at the end of the week, and she wants to meet you before she goes. Apparently, you're all Lily talks about. I had to tell her about us, given the situation she was putting you in. She had to know what she was asking of you. Is that alright with you? Are you up for that?" I asked.

"Of course I am, Edward. Don't be silly. It needed to happen sooner or later, anyways. She needs to meet me and know that I'll do everything I can to be good to Lily and keep her safe."

I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. "You amaze me," I murmured.

She grinned against my lips. "Do you know what this means, now?"

I was confused. "What?"

"We get to throw our sleeping arrangements plan out the window. If Lily is going to be here all the time, she'll need to get used to us being together."

I didn't think it was possible, but I fell even more in love with her at that moment. For the rest of that night, I let her know with my words and body just how loved she truly was.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Bella asked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder, staring at our reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful, as always. You have nothing to worry about."

She sighed and I could feel how nervous she was. "I just want to make a good impression, that's all."

It was Wednesday night, three days after Tanya had told me that she and Laurent wanted to move to London. He received financing for a new show in the West End, which he was to begin casting early the following week. Tanya wanted to go with him, but hadn't agreed until Monday when I informed her of my conversation with Bella Sunday night. We were on our way to their apartment to discuss the arrangements for keeping Lily full-time.

"Sweetheart, they'll love you. Tanya might make me crazy sometimes, but she really is a good person, and Laurent is about as charming as charming gets. I promise, it'll be fine. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and I took her hand in mine, leading her out the door and into the awaiting car. After a short trip, we pulled up in front of Tanya's building, and when we entered it, I noticed Bella gaping at her surroundings.

"A little over the top, don't you think?" I asked.

"I'll say," she replied.

The doorman announced our arrival and we took the elevator to the penthouse. Bella giggled when she saw which button I'd pushed.

"The penthouse? Jeez, Edward, were you really married to this woman?"

I stifled a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, well, I can honestly say she finally got everything she ever wanted."

The elevator doors opened and we were greeted by the maid. "Good evening, Mr. Masen. Please, come in and have a seat."

She led us into a large sitting room, where Tanya and Laurent were already waiting for us.

"Edward!" Laurent exclaimed as he rose from his chair. "So good to see you!"

"And you as well," I replied.

He took my hand and shook it firmly, then turned his attention to Bella. "And this must be the Bella we've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Bella laughed.

"Edward said you'd be charming. He wasn't kidding."

"I like her, Edward," he mused, winking at me. "I think you should keep her."

"Trust me, I intend to," I stated seriously, pulling her against my side.

"Please, let me introduce you to Tanya," Laurent said, directing Bella to my former wife.

Tanya stood and extended her hand. "Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lily has told us so much about you." She gave Bella an appraising look, then turned to wink at me.

"I'm happy to meet you as well. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Tanya replied. "Won't you have a seat?"

She led her to the couch and I followed, stopping to kiss Tanya on the cheek in greeting before sitting next to Bella.

"Hi Tanya," I said. "How are you?"

"Good! Good! We're very excited about the new show," she said. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

I looked to Bella, who shook her head. "No thanks. I suppose we should just get down to business," I answered.

"Right, well, let's get to it," Laurent began. "First of all, thank you both for agreeing to this arrangement. This show is a wonderful opportunity for us, and we don't know how we would have managed without your help."

"She's my daughter," I snapped a little to roughly. "It's not as if I'm being put out."

"Oh, Edward," Tanya chided, "We didn't mean anything by that. It's just that, well, with your class schedule and your, um, new living arrangement, we didn't know if keeping Lily full-time was something you could manage."

Sensing my growing frustration, Bella reached over and took my hand in hers. I smiled at her before responding. "I've called the school, and I've asked for a leave of absence. I'll be home every day now until you know when you're coming home."

"Well, it's good to see that you're finally taking my suggestion and putting that family money of yours to good use," Tanya said, and I could feel Bella's posture stiffen next to me. I hadn't told her about the state of my finances yet, and I knew I would have to be having a long discussion with her later that night.

"Tanya, I know you never approved of my teaching, but I actually enjoy it. I don't want my daughter to grow up thinking that she doesn't have to earn her keep. I'm trying to lead by example," I replied rather harshly.

"I'm sorry, Edward, that was a stupid thing for me to say. Please forgive me."

I nodded, and the tension I had been feeling began to dissipate. "It's okay. Let's just move on. How long do you plan to be gone?"

"Well," Laurent began, "We'll be casting next week, and then there will be rehearsals. We're going for a minimum of a six month run once we open. So, honestly, we won't be back until the wedding at the earliest."

"But that's eight months!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. And we totally understand if this isn't something you're willing to deal with, Bella," Tanya said. "We're so grateful that you've even considered it."

"No, I mean, yes, I'm very much willing to deal with this, but..." her words trailed off.

"But, you want to know how I can stand to be away from Lily for so long," Tanya finished her sentence for her. "The truth is, it won't be easy, and I'll do my best to visit whenever I can, but this show is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us, and I really want to do it. I hope you know I would never leave her if I didn't think she'd be perfectly safe and happy."

Bella nodded her understanding, and Tanya smiled at her. "Bella, why don't I show you around while the boys work out the rest of the details? We can pop in on Lily."

"That sounds great, actually," she replied. I gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it as she rose to follow Tanya out of the room. It didn't escape my notice that she hadn't looked at me, or squeezed my hand in response.

"I'll bring her back soon," Tanya said over her shoulder as they exited the room.

* * *

After an hour of finalizing details and spending time with Lily, Bella and I left, climbing in the awaiting car for the ride home. She was quiet. Too quiet. Her body was turned away from mine and she was staring intently out the window.

I wondered what was discussed while she was off visiting with Tanya, and I prayed that my ex-wife didn't say anything to upset her. I knew she would probably be upset about my the fact that I'd hidden my personal finances from her, but I couldn't see how it would cause the silent treatment I had been receiving since we stepped into the car. I hated the distance between us, and I wanted so badly to fix whatever it was that had caused her to be so quiet.

"Bella," I began, but she cut me off without even bothering to turn and look at me.

"Edward, don't," she stated firmly, and it caught me off guard. I'd never heard that particular edge to her voice, and it threw me for a loop.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it," I pleaded.

She turned to face me then, the anger in her eyes barely contained. "I need you to be quiet right now. I need to think, and I can't do it if you're distracting me."

I exhaled loudly and slumped back into the seat of the car. Whatever it was, I had to give her time. I apparently had no other choice.

When we arrived home, Bella jumped out of the car and ran up the front stairs, letting herself in quickly without waiting for me. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, as I still couldn't understand what had happened. I ran after her, but stopped short when I saw her enter her bedroom and slam the door shut.

I was sitting at the kitchen table with my head in my hands when Bella came out of her room some time later. She slid her laptop in front of me and pointed at the screen. I was looking at what appeared to be an online bank statement, but I couldn't fathom what she was attempting to show me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's my bank account, Edward. Tell me, what's missing? Or should I say, what's not missing?" she replied testily, and that's when it all began to click.

"Bella, please let me explain," I offered.

"Explain what?" she yelled. "Explain how you haven't bothered to cash either my deposit or my rent check?"

"Yes," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Good," she said, shaking with anger, "and while you're at it, you can explain just what the hell I'm doing here, and, oh yeah, why you had me investigated."

_Oh, fuck._

My brain was moving a mile a second, trying to formulate the words. "Please, sweetheart, sit. I promise you, I'll explain everything. Just give me a chance, okay?"

She huffed as she sat, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I rose from my seat and began pacing, not knowing where to begin. I hadn't expected to have that particular conversation so soon.

"I'm waiting," she demanded.

"Okay, I'll start with the investigator. Look, Bella, when you grow up with the kind of money I have, you have to learn to protect yourself. Beyond that, I had Lily to think about. It was just a background check, baby," I said as I crouched down before her and took her hands in mine. She didn't pull away, but I knew by the look in her eyes that we were far from ending our conversation.

"Please understand, I was just protecting my family. Put yourself in my shoes. If Lily was yours, wouldn't you want to know everything about the person you were about to share your home with?"

She exhaled and leaned forward, looking me squarely in the eye. "Of course I would have done the same thing, Edward. I understand why you did it. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me about it. And then, when you add your lack of disclosure about your wealth to the equation, it makes me question just what the hell is going on here."

"How do you mean?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Jesus, don't you see what this would look like to me?" she said, exasperated. "Think about it, Edward! First, you placed an ad for a roommate, a female roommate, no less, when you clearly don't need one to help pay the bills. Then you went behind my back and had me investigated. You hid the fact that you're obviously wealthy beyond belief, and then finally, you didn't bother cashing any of my checks. You're are smart guy. Add it up. What does it look like I am in this situation?"

The realization of my actions, or lack thereof, hit me like a ton of bricks and I sunk to my knees. _How could I have been so stupid? How else would she have taken it when she finally knew the truth?_ I was beyond ashamed of myself when I spoke my answer. "Like a fill-in wife and mother. Like a kept woman."

"Exactly. Is that what I am to you, Edward?" she whispered, and I could hear the sadness coloring her words.

"_No!_" I jumped up and shouted, meeting her eyes with mine and tightening my grip on her hands. "That is _not_ what you are to me. Jesus Christ, I've fucked this up."

"Then tell me, then. What am I doing here?" she said, her tone softer now.

She deserved the whole truth, so, dropping her hands and pacing the floor, I started at the beginning.

"I was...lonely, Bella. So lonely. Emmett suggested I get a roommate to keep me company, and while just the thought of it made me nervous, I placed the ad anyways. I swear I placed the ad for a female roommate only because I thought it would make Lily more comfortable. Honestly, I was about to give up when I saw your posting. From what you wrote, you seemed like a potential fit. That's when I called Jenks."

"Jenks?" she asked.

"The investigator. Before I asked you to come and look at the apartment, I had him run a background check on you, like I'd done with every other potential roommate. But I swear to God, Bella, it was just to make sure you weren't a thief or a crazy person, or worse, a serial killer."

She nodded, but remained silent, so I continued.

"When he came back to me, telling me you weren't any of those things, I did a little research of my own. I Googled you, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I found you attractive when I saw your picture online. I promise you, though, I truly had no plans to act on it.

"And then I met you in person. We seemed to hit it off so well, and yeah, my attraction grew, because, Christ, Bella, look at you! Then you met Lily, and the way you were with her...I really didn't know if I would be able to contain the things I was feeling, but I was willing to try because it just seemed right for you to be here.

"I had no way of knowing that what happened at Alice and Jasper's place would bring us even closer together, but it did, and I fell for you. I did. I fell in fucking love with you, Bella, and I won't apologize for that – ever."

I chanced another glance at her, and tears were spilling from her eyes. I sighed, sitting down next to her and pulling her into my lap. She looked so sad, and it nearly broke me. I wiped away the wetness on her cheeks, and then did the same to my own.

"I planned on telling you about Jenks and the money. I swear to you, I did. I just needed some time to figure out the right way to say it. And the reason I haven't cashed your checks is because I already feel like what's mine is yours. Everything I am and everything I have is yours if you want it. I love you, sweetheart. You're my life now, and I honestly don't want or need your money. Please, baby, can you ever forgive me?"

She took a deep breath and waited several long moments before responding, which just about caused me to have a full-blown anxiety attack. I had been certain I was about to lose her.

"Edward," she said, pushing my chin up with her fingers and looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise never to lie to me or withhold anything from me ever again?"

"I swear on my life, Bella. I'll never hurt you again. I can't lose you," I said, hoping to impart as much conviction in my statements as possible.

"Okay, then. I forgive you."

I pulled her to me with a ferocity that almost scared me. I had been so close to losing her, and I clung to her desperately in relief.

"Thank you," I whispered over and over against her neck, her face and her lips.

After holding her for an immeasurable amount of time, I pulled back slightly to see her beautiful face. "I love you, Bella. I'll never let you doubt that again."

"I know you won't. I love you, too," she admitted, and just like that, all was right in our world again. "But don't think you're getting out of not accepting my money, buster. It's all yours and mine now, just like you said."

I chuckled against her lips. "I knew you were going to toss those words back to me. You're too perceptive for your _my_ own good."

"Edward," she mumbled through our kiss.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and take me to our bed."

That was the night that, for Bella and I, "Yours and Mine" finally became "Ours."


	13. When You Love Someone

_**A/N: Well, I know I should be updating my other story, Pretense and Preconceptions right now, but the damned characters just aren't talking to me at the moment, which has me majorly confuzzled. But because of that, you get another update here. Apparently this version of Edward and Bella are just more talkative these days. **_

_**Once again, a big blanket "Thank you" to everyone who reviewed and put me on their alerts. I'm always amazed when people find my stories interesting enough to deserve such praise and attention. You're all wonderful. **_

_**As usual, SM owns all things Twilight. I own Lily and Jake the Dog, and I'm not giving them up without a fight. **_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "When U Love Someone" by Kid Rock. Link to the MP3 is on my profile.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**When You Love Someone**

**Bella**

I didn't sleep much at all that night. After the argument with Edward and several rounds of make-up lovemaking, my mind was left reeling. So much had happened in such a short few hours, and I needed the quiet time to process all of it. Instead of sleeping, I lay in bed, staring at his peaceful face and listening to his quiet snores.

I knew I should have been angry with him still, or at the very least, wary of the fact that he could hurt me again. As much as I wanted to protect my heart, to keep up the armor I'd placed around it after the pain that Michael had caused me, I just couldn't find it in myself to do it. My heart belonged to Edward now, to do with as he pleased, and I trusted him with it. He wasn't Mike, and it wouldn't have been fair of me to even try to pretend that Edward's evasion of the truth could compare with Mike's betrayal.

It didn't mean I had to like it, and I was slightly pissed at myself for forgiving him so easily, but I really believed that he did mean to tell me everything eventually. I also believed him when he promised never to lie to me again. I had been subjected to enough half-truths and deception to last me a lifetime, and so I was able to recognize a real promise when I heard one.

Before I knew it, it was six o'clock in the morning, and I groaned as I slowly extricated myself from Edward's arms. He stirred and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured.

"Well, now that you'll finally be cashing my rent checks, it seems I have to go to work," I said jokingly.

"Smartass," he shot back.

"I was under the assumption that you liked my ass," I said, kissing his nose.

"Like it? I love it." He smacked it lightly to accentuate his point, and I yelped. He laughed and flipped us over so that he was resting above me. "You have the best ass I've ever seen, and I'm thrilled to be able to call it mine."

He kissed me deeply, and if I had cared about my morning breath at some point, I certainly wasn't after that. After a few minutes I was breathless and losing all sense of reality. Knowing that I'd never make it to work on time if we stayed the present course, I placed my hands on Edward's chest and gently pushed him away from me. I laughed at his pouting face.

"Edward, if we keep this up, I'll never get to work on time."

He grumbled, but rolled over to his side after one last, sweet kiss. He looked at me, and it was then that I could tell there was something on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked.

He began to trace lazy circles on my shoulder, seemingly lost in thought. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "I just want to make sure we're okay. I can't tell you how scared I was last night. I really thought I'd lost you. I knew how badly Mike's lies hurt you, and yet I still withheld the truth from you. Granted, it was nowhere near the same level of lying, but still..."

"Edward, I told you last night that I've forgiven you. You promised you wouldn't lie to me ever again, and I have no reason to doubt you. You never have been, nor could you ever be anything like Michael. It's just not who you are as a person. You don't have it in you to be like him. We're okay. I swear. We're more than okay. We're perfect."

"Good, because I kind of forgot to tell you something last night. I swear I didn't purposely not tell you, it just slipped my mind with everything else we were discussing," he said.

"Tell me," I replied, bracing myself for whatever he was about to say.

"I, uh, sort of own this building." He looked at me and guilt written across his face.

I stared at him for a moment, but then began to laugh. "Is that all? You're not going to remember later that you're a Duke or a Prince or something like that, are you?"

"That's all, I swear," he chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I forgive you, then," I smirked.

His face relaxed and he leaned forward to kiss me, and that time, I didn't push him away.

* * *

I ended up getting to work about fifteen minutes later than usual, which was still about forty-five minutes before everyone else would arrive. I giggled to myself, thinking that I could have had at least another half hour of "Edward time" that morning and no one would have been any the wiser.

Being off those few days after the break-in had put me a bit behind schedule, but I managed to catch up fairly quickly. By late morning, I was so focused on the pre-opening punch list for the Las Vegas property that I it took me a few seconds to realize that my phone had been ringing.

"Isabella Swan," I stated as I picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?" the cheerful voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Hey Alice! I'm great. How are you?"

"Let's not beat around the bush here, Swan. I want details about the meeting with Mommy Dearest," she shot back.

I sighed. "It was an interesting night, to say the least."

"Spill it," she laughed.

"Well, it all went pretty well at first. She and Laurent are actually quite nice, and not at all what I expected going in to this whole thing."

"So, when did things begin to go downhill?" she asked.

I explained the entire situation to her, starting with Tanya's disclosure of Edward's finances and ending with my fight with Edward at home, and the subsequent make-up. She was shocked, to say the least. She was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Tanya was actually the one to try to ease your mind over Edward's failure to tell you about his being loaded?"

"Yep," I replied. "That's exactly what I'm saying. She said that while she thought he was an idiot for not telling me the whole story, she knew he wouldn't have done it on purpose – that his intentions, while sometimes misguided, are always good."

"What else did she have to say?" Alice inquired.

"She told me that Lily adores me, and that she would never go to London if she thought for one second that her daughter would be left in incapable hands. She also said that she'd never seen Edward so totally enamored of someone, including herself."

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll have to rethink my nickname for her, then. Mommy Dearest hardly seems fitting after what you've told me," she said.

"She really is quite nice, actually. I still can't comprehend how she could leave her daughter behind, but I certainly understand the need to follow your heart and dreams," I added honestly.

"So," Alice began, "It looks like you've gotten yourself an instant family. Are you freaked out?"

"I know I should be, " I stated, "but the truth is, I'm too excited and happy to be scared."

"Hey! Do you know what this means?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm an aunt now!" Alice exclaimed, and I laughed loudly.

"Okay, Auntie Ally, I've got work to do. Can I call you later?" I asked.

"Sure thing, sweets," she replied. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for you," she enthused.

"Thanks, Ally. Love you. Catch you later."

I had gotten another few hours worth of work done when my phone rang again. I smiled, recognizing Edward's ring tone instantly.

"Hey, you," I said.

"Hello, beautiful. How's your day going?"

"Pretty well, but even better now that I've heard your voice," I replied truthfully. I thought I could actually hear him smiling across the phone line. "What's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what you'd like me to pack for you," he said.

I was confused. "Pack for me?"

"Yeah. You know, like clothes? Surely you'll need some for the weekend unless you were planning on walking around a freezing-cold Chicago buck-naked. Although, I have to say, I probably wouldn't mind that so much." he chuckled.

"What are you talking about, Edward? I'm not going to Chicago this weekend."

"Well, you're partially right. _You're_ not just going by yourself. _We_ are. All three of us. You, me and the Lilymonster. We leave tonight."

"Edward, I can't possibly leave tonight. I have to work tomorrow. Have you gone crazy?" I asked. I was totally baffled at that moment.

"Only crazy for you, I assure you," he teased. "But really, you can go tonight, because I already called John Paul and asked him if I could whisk you away. He was rather agreeable to the matter."

"You called my boss?" I practically shrieked.

"How else was I supposed to get you out of work?" He was enjoying my confusion way too much.

I huffed. "Edward, you can't just call my boss and request that I take time away from work. It's unprofessional!"

"Bella, I can, and I did, and we're going to Chicago, so deal with it," he laughed.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you. To do that, we need to go home. I thought a lot about what happened last night, and I realized how important it is if we're really going to make this work. Please, Bella. Come with us to Chicago. Meet my family, and let me meet yours."

I was dumbfounded. If it were at all possible, I fell even more in love with him. "Okay," I whispered.

"What was that? Was that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes. That was most definitely a 'yes'."

"Great!" he shouted and I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Now, tell me, what would you like me to pack?"

* * *

I was only standing outside my office for about a minute when a large black SUV with tinted windows pulled up. The back window slowly lowered, revealing Edward's grin in all its lopsided glory. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" I asked, my hands firmly placed on my hips.

"Only for you. Now get in the car, woman," he teased.

As the door opened, I heard Lily scream my name from somewhere inside the vehicle. "We're going to see grandma and grandpa!" she shouted.

Her enthusiasm was infectious. "I know!" I said as I slid into the seat next to Edward. "Plus, I get to introduce you to my mommy and daddy. They're going to love you!"

Edward grabbed my hand in his and pulled me into a gentle kiss. Lily stared, wide-eyed, for a moment, and then beamed at us. The little stinker was on to us. By the expression on Edward's face, I surmised that he was quite pleased by her reaction.

"Speaking of your mom and dad, have you called them yet?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I spoke with my mom after I got off of the phone with you. She thinks we're slightly insane, of course, but promises to reserve her judgment until after she meets you. I have no idea what my father will think."

He squeezed my hand and smiled gently at me. "It'll be fine, Bella. Besides," he stated with a wink, "we'll send the munchkin in first."

"Edward Masen," I said with feigned shock in my voice, "Are you planning on using your child to butter up my parents?"

Edward snorted. "This coming from the woman who stated in an email to me that she's not above buying the love of her niece and nephew?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at me, grinning.

"Touche, my love," I muttered.

We arrived at the airport and after checking and going through security, we found our gate and sat down. We still had a good hour to wait before boarding, and Lily was getting antsy. The excitement of the trip was obviously affecting her.

"Do you want to go look for a book while we're waiting?" I asked. Edward lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and grinned at us.

"Yes, please," Lily responded sweetly.

Edward put his paper down and began to rise from his seat.

"No, daddy. You stay here," she demanded. "I want Bella to take me."

He raised a single eyebrow and smirked at me. "Well, I can see that my services are no longer needed. Have at it, you two."

I stood and walked up to him, then bent down and whispered in his ear so that the little ears next to us couldn't hear me. "Your services are always needed, Edward."

I pecked him on the cheek and grabbed Lily's hand, then headed off towards the book store. Edward's mouth was still hanging open as we walked away.

Lily and I wandered through the childrens' section of the store, skimming the shelves and discussing her choices. She really was an excellent reader for a six year old, and I wasn't surprised in the least when she grabbed the first book in the Harry Potter series.

"Bella, can we get this one?" she asked, holding it up for me to see.

"Of course we can," I replied.

"Will you read it to me on the plane, and before bedtime, too?" She gave me her daddy's best crooked smile. _The kid already knew how to work it_, I thought and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her tiny fists placed against her hips.

"You are," I chuckled, swooping her up and placing a loud, wet kiss on her cheek. "How can I say no to you when you smile at me like that?"

She squealed and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "That was gross, Bella!"

"Oh, you loved it and you know it. Now let's go pay for this and get back to your daddy."

We paid for the book and walked back to the gate, and when I sat down, Lily climbed on my lap. She pulled the book out of the bag and handed it to me.

"Now?" I asked

She nodded and settled back against my chest. "Well, okay then."

I glanced over at Edward, who a beaming at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just enjoying the view," he replied before leaning in and whispering in my ear. "You're a natural at this. I can't wait to see you holding our kids." He nibbled on my ear before settling back in his chair to resume reading his newspaper. At that point, I couldn't tell whether the goosebumps on my skin were from his lips or his words. I was surprised when I realized I didn't care what the cause was. Either way, I was a very happy woman.

* * *

As usual, the flight between New York and Chicago took forever. It always amazed me when a flight that was only supposed to take an hour and a half turned in to a four hour ordeal. Between the bad weather in Chicago and the fact that we were flying out of and into two of the busiest airports in the continental US, we landed much later than we expected.

I silently sent up a prayer of gratitude that Edward had the presence of mind to book us in first class. Lily was exhausted, cranky and fidgety for most of the trip, and by the time we had landed, she was clinging on to me for dear life. I knew it would take some getting used to, but I found I enjoyed having her close to me, tantrums and all. _Maybe Edward was right_, I thought and smiled. _Maybe I am a natural with kids._

Edward called the car service to let them know that we had arrived and that we would be meeting them outside in the pickup area shortly. We collected our bags and made our way out to where we were supposed to wait. A man in a black suit held up a sign that said "Masen Family."

"That's us," Edward said with a wink, and I couldn't help but do a little internal happy dance. I got the distinct impression he was making sure I knew I was included in the "family."

Edward handed over our luggage to the driver and then took Lily from my arms. ""She's got to be getting heavy, sweetheart."

I laughed. "Yeah, my arm is getting pretty numb."

After buckling Lily in, we settled into the car and began the short journey to Edward's parents' home. I leaned my head against his shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes, but also a little nervous," I admitted.

"What do you have to be nervous about? My parents will love you. I rather think I'm the one who should be worried. Your father is the one licensed to carry a gun, after all," he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Edward. He won't shoot you while Lily is around," I teased.

"And that's supposed to make me feel less nervous?" he asked.

We were quiet for some time after that, and in the peace, my thoughts inevitably returned to what he had said earlier at the airport.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Were you serious about what you said back at the airport?"

"You mean the part about my services no longer being needed?" he chuckled.

I smacked his arm playfully before continuing. "No, smartass. The part about us having kids."

Edward shifted in the seat so that he was facing me. Taking my face between his hands, he said, "I was absolutely serious, Bella."

"But why? We barely know each other. How can you know you want to have kids with me so soon after we've begun this relationship?"

"It's simple, really," he replied and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "It's called natural progression. It's the next step after deciding you want to spend your life with someone...it's what you do when you love someone."


	14. Little Moments

_**A/N: And here we are...meet the parents time. I just want to be very clear about something. If you've read my story, Pretense and Preconceptions, you know my vision of Charlie is a little, um, skewed. After seeing footage of Billy Burke in a faded rock t-shirt, jeans, boots and aviator shades, I can't seem to get the image out of my mind. I mean, first of all, Billy Burke dressed like that was just all kinds of yummy. So, my Charlie is going to be pretty damned different here, too. I hope you like how he turned out just as much as I do.**_

_**Just so you know, it's taken me so long to get this out because I've been having my own issues with MS. Just like Edward's mom, my father has it, and he's been very sick as of late. So, I'm drawing from personal experience when I write about her. I don't tell you this to make you sad. I just wanted you to know why I didn't post this chapter as quickly as I'd have liked to.**_

_**Thanks again for all the sweet words to those of you that have reviewed. I think I had the largest amount I ever received on the last chapter. **_

_**Oh, I've also had my one-shot, Fruitcake, nominated for a Giggle/Snort Award in the category of Funniest One Shot. If it strikes your fancy, you can vote here, I think:**_

**gigglesnortawards(dot)mmmboptastic(dot)com – _remove the (dot) and replace it with a real one. Flippin' FF wonky formatting..._**

_**SM owns all things Twilight. I own my warped sense of reality. Good enough for me.**_

_**Oh, and to my reader, sassyvampmama, there's a little something in here just for you. Your review of the last chapter had me laughing so hard that I couldn't help but throw it in. You'll know it when you see it.**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "Little Moments." I particularly like the Brad Paisley/John Mayer version.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Little Moments**

**Edward**

The fact that I hadn't thoroughly freaked Bella out with my admission that I wanted to have children with her pleased me more than I could have imagined. She didn't comment further on the subject as we made our way into the city to my parents house, but she didn't reject the notion out of hand, either. That was enough for me for the time being.

It wasn't as if I wanted to start the baby making process right away, anyways. I knew it wasn't _actually_ the next step in the natural progression of things. I was perfectly content with the real next step...the practice baby making. I planned on doing that with Bella – a lot – before we actually worked our way up to the real deal. Plus, being an honorable and, admittedly, possessive man, I was pretty sure I would want to marry her before I impregnated her. But still, the thought of her waddling around the house, her belly swollen with my child insider her, made me smile.

The car stopped, pulling me from my thoughts, and the driver announced that we'd arrived at my parent's house. Lily had long since fallen asleep, and it took Bella a good five minutes to wake her long enough to pull her from the car.

My father was standing at the top of the staircase waiting for us, and I could see my mother in her wheelchair just inside the entryway. Under the lights, I could see both of them smiling brightly at us as we made our way to the front door. The driver followed us, and we stepped aside so he could place our luggage inside the front door. He bid us good night and was on his way.

"Come in! Come in!" my mother said, the excitement in her voice barely contained. She wheeled herself backwards a few inches to make room for us.

Bella was still carrying Lily, and my father and I let her step in before us. Before walking inside, he clapped a hand against my shoulder and winked at me. He had a large grin plastered on his face, and I knew Bella was the reason for it being there.

When I walked inside, I bent down to kiss my mother, then gave my father a hug.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan," I said, taking Lily from her arms. "Bella, this is my father, Ed Sr., and my mother, Elizabeth."

My father stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "You're even lovelier than Edward and Esme described. Welcome, Bella."

"Thank you for having us on such short notice. I'm so glad to meet you both," she stated before pulling herself away from my father's embrace and turning to face my mother. She bent forward and fell into my mother's outstretched arms.

"Oh, Bella!" my mom exclaimed. "It's such a joy to meet you! We're so happy to have you here!"

"I'm happy to be here, as well," Bella replied, pulling back from my mother to stand next to me. "I'll be honest, I wasn't too thrilled about Edward springing this all on me so last minute, but now I'm really glad he did."

"That's our Edward," dad teased. "He's big on surprises. You may as well get used to it."

Bella cocked a single eyebrow in my direction and smiled. "Yeah, this is only the latest surprise. I've had a few from him already."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, knowing full well what she was referring to, and my family laughed at me. We spent a few minutes talking about the flight and how Lily was doing before I noticed Bella stifling a yawn. Apparently, my mother noticed as well.

"Oh! You must be exhausted!" my mother said. "Why don't we get you settled in for the night, and we can catch up all day tomorrow?"

"That sounds great, mom. I'll bring Lily to her room and then I'll come and find you," I replied.

I watched as Bella took the elevator to the third floor with my mother before turning and heading up the stairs, Lily still fast asleep in my arms. I walked down the dimly lit hallway of the second floor and entered the room my mother had designed for Lily several years ago.

I quickly and quietly changed her into her pajamas and then tucked her in under the covers. After kissing her on the forehead and turning on the nightlight, I gently closed the door, leaving it open just the tiniest bit.

I jogged up the stairs to the third floor and was about to make my way to my old room when my father startled me, standing under the frame of my parents' bedroom door.

"She's really something special, isn't she Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah, she really is," I agreed.

"You love her." I laughed softly, realizing that he hadn't posed that statement as a question.

"How could I not? She's perfect. I've never felt like this before...not even with Tanya," I responded.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me, seeing the way the two of you look at one another," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "It reminds me of your mother and I."

I choked back a small sob at his words. If Bella and I were to have even one quarter of the joy my parents have had in their relationship, she and I would be some of the luckiest people in the world.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered. "That means more to me than you can possibly know."

He clapped me on the back and released me, smiling brightly as he did so. "Get some sleep. You look tired. Your mom is with Bella in your room, making sure you both have everything you need." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Wait, Bella's staying in my room with me?" I asked. "You never even let Tanya stay in there with me. We always stayed in the guest room."

"Edward, you're a grown man and she's a grown woman. What you two do together is none of our business. Now get your butt in there and enjoy that fact that this is the first time we've ever allowed you to have a girl sleep over in your room." He winked at me and then turned around, walking back into the bedroom.

I stifled a chuckle as I walked to the end of the hall, stopping in the doorway as I reached my old room to watch Bella with my mother. Bella was sitting on the edge of my old bed, leaning forward, her hands tightly grasped with my mother's. They were both laughing and smiling, no doubt about some story from my childhood that I knew my mother would be regaling her with. The emotions that the sight of the two of them together stirred in me was on par with those I felt watching Bella with Lily.

I walked into the room, unable to keep myself away from her any longer. I bent down and kissed my mother on the cheek, and she blushed furiously when I told her how beautiful she looked. "Such the charmer, this one," she said to Bella, pointing a thumb in my direction.

"Don't I know it," Bella replied, smiling.

"Well, you've both had a very long day. I'll let you get some, um, sleep," my mother said, a hint of mischief in her voice. "I'll see you both in the morning. Sweet dreams."

After Bella kissed my mother goodnight, I helped wheel her out of the room and down the hall to my parents' bedroom. My father met us at the door, taking over. I kissed my mother good night, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"I adore her, Edward. She's so very good for you. Don't let her go," she whispered sweetly.

"Never. I promise," I responded, smiling. "Good night, mom and dad. I love you."

I walked back to my bedroom as fast as humanly possible, stopping dead in my tracks when I caught the sight of Bella curled up in my childhood bed.

"See something you like, Masen?" she asked coyly. She was wearing one of my old CAA t-shirts, looking at once both angelic and sinful.

"Christ, Bella, you're my childhood fantasy come to life," I groaned.

"But you're not a child any more," she teased.

"Tell that to the tent that I'm currently pitching in my pants. I feel like a thirteen year old with an uncontrollable raging hard-on just looking at you," I chuckled.

"At thirteen, I wouldn't have known how to take care of that little problem for you, but that's certainly not the case now. Get your ass over here, Edward," she demanded, smirking at me.

There was no need to ask me twice. I walked slowly to the bed, taking off my clothes as I went.

"You know, I've never had sex in this bed," I said as I crawled under the covers with her. "Well, at least, not with someone else."

"You've got to be kidding me. Not even with Tanya?"

"Nope. We always slept across the hall in the guest room," I replied, rolling to my back and pulling her tightly against my chest.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to do something to rectify that situation," she whispered, planting soft kisses against my collarbone.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Bella?" I asked. In a split second, she pulled the comforter over our heads and straddled my thighs. Her hand trailed down and gently gripped my now incredibly painful erection, causing a loud moan to escape my lips.

"Shhh," she giggled as she began stroking me. "We wouldn't want your parents to hear us having sex in your bed. They'd ground you for life."

I grabbed her hips and flipped her over. I kissed her roughly, moving from her lips to just below her ear. I growled softly, then took it in my mouth. "That's a chance I'm more than willing to take."

* * *

I woke to loud knocking on our door. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, then looked at the clock. Eight A.M. Bella and I had stayed up until the early hours of the morning, thoroughly and happily defiling my childhood bed. I smiled against her hair and gave her a tight squeeze. "Someone had better be delivering coffee or there will be holy hell to pay," she grumbled.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'll get that." I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and my boxers.

When I opened the door, I found my daughter, bouncing on her toes and grinning widely. "Good morning, daddy!" she said, reaching her arms up to me.

I closed the door behind me and picked her up and nuzzled my face in her neck, placing a trail of sloppy kisses there. "Gross, daddy. You need to shave. Your face is all prickly."

I chuckled. "What's got you so happy this morning?" I asked.

"Were at grandma and grandpas, silly," she replied. "Hurry up. Grandpa's making breakfast for us."

The door opened behind us, revealing a very sleepy Bella, who was once again dressed in my old high-school t-shirt. "Did I hear someone say breakfast?" she said, pulling Lily from my arms and kissing her cheek.

"Yep, grandpa's making pancakes," Lily replied, giggling.

"Mmm," Bella moaned playfully. "My favorite. Do you think grandpa made some coffee, too?"

"I told him you couldn't wake up without it," my daughter replied.

"Oh, how I love you, Lily Masen," Bella said, peppering her face with kisses. "You know me so well."

"I love you, too, Bella," Lily said, and my heart immediately felt as if it would burst from sheer happiness. It was the first time either of them had said that out loud to one another, and the pure joy of hearing it washed over me.

Bella noticed the look on my face and grabbed my hand. "Come on," she urged. "Let's eat."

I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled at me as I mouthed the words "I love you."

* * *

After breakfast, Bella retreated upstairs to take a shower, and when she was done, I went to do the same. I walked back into the bedroom and found my mother sitting in the middle of the room, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Everything alright, mom?" I asked.

"Everything is perfect," she replied. "I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute."

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and she turned her chair to face me. "What's up, mom?"

It was then that I noticed she was holding a small box in her hand. She reached out and grabbed one of my wrists, turning it so that my palm was facing the ceiling. "Here," she said, placing the box in my hand. "I want you to have this."

I looked at her curiously before returning my attention to the box and slowly opening it. "Mom," I sighed. "This is yours. I can't take this."

"Edward, you can and you will," she said sternly. "I can't wear it any longer. With all the medication I'm taking, my fingers are too puffy all the time to even get it on."

"But why are you giving it to me? This is your engagement ring." I stared at the beautiful square diamond and wondered at the rainbows of color it cast around the room when it caught the light just right.

"I always intended to give it to you, Edward. I wanted you to give it to the girl that stole your heart, just as your father stole mine," she said quietly. "That girl is Bella, darling. I can see it, plain as day."

"I know this has all happened so fast, mom, and I'll be the first to admit that I want nothing more than a future with Bella, but it isn't time to talk about marriage yet," I replied.

"I know that sweetheart, it's just-" she trailed off, and I detected a note of sadness in her voice.

"It's what, mom? Tell me."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she spoke again. "Edward, you and I both know that there's a very good chance that I won't live long enough to see you get married again -"

"Don't say that, mom!" I cut her off. I couldn't hear those words without my heart breaking, and tears began welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," she cried, taking my hands in hers. "I don't say these things to make you sad, but we have to face the facts. I'm very ill, Edward, and I just want to make sure that you're happy before I have to leave you. Can you understand that?"

I nodded, too choked up to form words.

"Now, I know it's too soon for you to think about giving this to her, but I want you to have it in your possession when the time comes. Because, Edward," she gripped my hands more tightly than I thought her frail body capable of, "It will happen. That beautiful girl was meant for you. I can feel it in every bone in my body."

I leaned forward, clutching on to her as I sobbed. It was the first time in years that I needed my mother that way, and she held on to me tightly. "I love you, mom," I said through my tears. "Thank you for being the best mother anyone could ever hope to have."

"You're welcome, darling," she replied, kissing the top of my head. "You've always been such a good boy. You made it very easy for me."

I pulled back slightly to look at her when suddenly, a thought struck me. "Mom, why didn't you give me this when I was about to propose to Tanya?"

She smirked at me, once again with mischief in her big green eyes. "I will always love Tanya for bringing my granddaughter into this world, but you have to understand something, Edward. Mothers have instincts about these kinds of things, and somewhere, deep down, I just knew that she wasn't the one for you. I'm sorry, darling. But I couldn't let it go unless I was sure it would be on someone's hand for the rest of their lives."

* * *

Some time during breakfast, Lily got it in her head that she wanted – no needed – to go ice skating. My father, ever the doting grandfather, promised that we would all go to the rink at Millennium Park in the afternoon. I sensed Bella's excitement, noting the gleam in her eye, and asked her about it.

"I didn't know you liked to skate," I said.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me," she replied in a teasing tone. "For example, I was a competitive skater for ten years."

"Really?" I couldn't have hidden my surprise if I'd tried. Lily's ears perked up, and my parents were watching our exchange with rapt attention.

She laughed. "Don't sound so shocked. The truth is, I was really clumsy as kid. My mom thought that getting me into skating would be a way to help me become, um...more graceful."

My daughter bounded out of her chair and jumped into Bella's lap, throwing her arms around her neck. "Will you teach me to spin, Bella? Pleeeeeaaase?" she begged.

Bella chuckled, rubbing her nose against Lily's. "Of course I will. Nothing would make me happier." And then, for good measure, she gently tugged on a lock of Lily's hair.

I looked at my mother, who was watching my girls interact. Pure joy was written all over her face. She turned and looked at me then, and winked at me. I knew instantly that she was thinking back to our earlier conversation, and suddenly, everything became very clear to me. My mother's instincts were dead on. Bella was meant to be with us. _Always._ Whether it was five minutes or fifty years from now, I knew I wanted her permanently by my side.

I winked back at my mom, letting her know that I understood every word she had said. A small wave of sadness washed over me as I watched my mother's happy face. Deep down, I knew it was very possible that she wouldn't be around to see my relationship with Bella develop to the point of marriage if we let it progress at what society's norms considered a natural pace. The thought of not having her there with us on that special day was so painful it was nearly crippling.

And then I thought of my aunt's words. _"The heart wants what the heart wants, Edward, and it isn't governed by any clock." _Esme, of course, was always right. She was just like my mother in that respect.

I loved Bella. My entire family did. And she loved them back. So what was there to stop us from moving forward? _Time?_ When one is knowingly running out of it, time, it seems, becomes the most important thing in the world to them. I wanted my mother there with me when I took Bella as my wife. I _needed_ her there with me. It was an emotional imperative.

_But how would Bella feel about all this?_ I thought. I would never want to rush her into anything, let alone for selfish reasons. And I certainly didn't want her to ever think that I only proposed to her out of some misguided attempt at pleasing my mother before she left us. Although that certainly was a small part of it, the truth was I loved Bella, and I knew she would own my heart for the rest of my days. I smiled, remembering a line I'd heard once in a movie. It was something like, "When you finally see what you want for your future, you want that future to start yesterday." I wanted her yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. I wanted her before I knew her, if I were being honest. I just hadn't realized it yet.

"Edward?" I heard my mother ask.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Where were you? We lost you there for a moment," she teased, knowing exactly where my mind had raced off to.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something," I responded, shaking my head, grinning.

"Must have been something pretty important, son. You were totally out of it," my dad said with a laugh.

I looked at Bella's smiling face and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "It was, Dad. Very important."

* * *

I'd never seen anything like it. Bella on the ice was a sight to behold. She was raw power and pure grace as she glided across the ice. I watched the muscles of her thighs flex as she sped up her pace around the rink, and I couldn't help the impure thoughts that began to overload the circuitry in my already Bella-addled brain.

She turned around, skating backwards, and sped up her pace. Her left arm and leg stretched back, and then she turned and placed her left foot on the ground. The rest of her body spun around as she pushed off of the ice and turned counter-clockwise in the air. She rotated two and a half times, hair flying everywhere, before landing backwards on her right foot. She stopped abruptly a few moments later and the smile that remained on her face as she looked at us could have melted the ice.

Lily was screaming happily, clapping her little hands off. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, thinking that what I'd just watch her do was about the sexiest god damned thing I'd ever seen in my life.

My father, ever the observant one, leaned in to me and whispered, chuckling. "Close your mouth, son."

My jaw snapped shut and I swallowed thickly as Bella skated over, stopping with a spray of ice shavings in front of us.

"Bella! That was awesome!" Lily shouted. "Will you teach me to do that?"

"Some day," Bella replied, smiling sweetly. "But we need to teach you to skate backwards first."

The rest of the afternoon passed with Bella teaching Lily the mechanics of spinning on two feet and me trying to remain on mine. The combination of the slippery ice, my poor balance on the narrow blades and my constant need to stare at the girls had me flat on my ass more times than I had cared to count. Soaked to the bone, I called Bella and Lily over to the boards and begged them to call it a day. I had to bribe them both with hot chocolate, but it got the job done.

We got back to the house in the early evening, and after dinner, we put an exhausted Lily to bed and retired to our own room for the night. I crawled into bed next to Bella and pulled her tightly against my chest.

"Thank you for a wonderful day. I can't remember the last time I saw Lily so carefree and happy." I kissed her forehead, hoping to convey my gratitude.

"My pleasure," she replied, smiling against my chest. "It was so much fun."

"So," I began, "I get to meet the Swans tomorrow, huh?"

"Worried?" she asked.

"Not worried, but nervous," I said. "I just want to make a good impression."

"Don't be nervous. They'll love you."

"I hope so, because I'm planning on being a part of their lives for a long time to come."

* * *

We left early the following morning, but not before my mother extracted a promise from us to bring the Swans over for dinner the following night. It was a relatively short ride to Frankfort, just about forty-five minutes south west of the city. Before I knew it, we were pulling into a large driveway and parking in front of one of three garage doors.

The house was huge, reminding me once again of the bang-for-your-buck one gets when living in the suburbs. Even on a teacher's salary and a cop's pension. Pale brick covered the exterior and dark brown shutters framed every window on both floors. Large evergreen trees flanked both sides of it. The wraparound porch was built with cedar planks and railings. It was gorgeous, looking homey and warm, and it was exactly the type of house I pictured Bella growing up in.

I killed the engine and took a deep breath, trying my damnedest to calm my nerves. Bella reached for my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

As we began to pull our bags and my daughter out of the car, one of the garage doors started to open. Two pairs of legs were waiting behind it, and I steeled myself, knowing that the time had come to meet the people who had, thankfully, brought Bella into this world. I attached Lily to my hip, not quite certain if I was holding her out of a need for comfort, or using her as an incredibly adorable suit of armor against what I was about to face. Either way, she was staying put until the introductions were made.

I watched Bella as she dropped her bag, running and flinging herself at her parents. Her mother was crying and grasping on to her tightly. "A year and a half, young lady! A year and a half has passed by since I've seen you. Never again, you understand me?" she sobbed.

I chuckled as her father's eyes met mine and then rolled. He brought his index finger close to the side of his head and and spun it around, mouthing the word 'crazy.'

I saw that, Charlie Swan!" Bella's mom exclaimed. "There will be no nookie for you tonight!"

And just like that, all my anxieties were pushed to the side as I reveled in the comfort and ease of her family's love for one another.

Bella turned to me, smiling, and held out her hand. I set Lily on her feet and took her hand as we stepped forward to meet an important part of our future.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward Masen and his daughter, Lily," Bella said by way of introduction. "Guys, these are my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan."

Renee stepped forward and knelt down in front of Lily, taking both of my daughter's hands in hers. "Bella told me how pretty you were, but she was wrong. You're beautiful." She kissed her cheek and then each of her tiny hands before releasing her.

Lily looked up at me, beaming, before returning her attention to Renee. "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you."

'And polite, too," Renee smiled, winking at me. She rose back to her full height, and that's when I realized what a lucky son of a bitch I really was. Although their coloring was different, Bella was the spitting image of her mother. Bella had told me her mom was just about to turn fifty-eight, but to me, she didn't look a day over forty, and a very young forty at that. I silently thanked Jesus and my lucky stars. If that was what Bella would look like at nearly sixty, I was going to be getting hard-ons well into my eighties. And then I had to shake my head to clear it, because it was twenty different kinds of wrong to be thinking about Bella's mom and boners simultaneously.

I stuck my hand out to shake Renee's, but she was having none of it, and I grinned widely as she engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home to me, Edward. It's wonderful to have you all here." Her embrace made me think of those from my mother, all warmth and love, and I smiled.

"We're happy to be here, Renee," I replied.

She swatted my shoulder with her hand. "None of that 'Renee' crap outta you. It's 'mom.' Got it?"

I laughed, nodded my head against her shoulder and hugged her tighter to me.

"Ahem," a booming voice said from behind me, followed by a tap on my shoulder. "When you're done groping my wife - "

"Dad!" Bella cut him off. "Don't be crude!"

I pulled myself out of Renee's arms, laughing, and turned to face the imposing former Sheriff Swan. He was wearing jeans, a Pink Floyd t-shirt and black Chucks, and he looked more like a man who would like to spark up a joint than one who would have arrested those that did. I liked him immediately.

I extended my arm to shake his hand, but when he took mine, he pulled me into quick one-armed man hug. "Sorry, kid, we're kinda touchy-feely around here. Get used to it if you plan on sticking with us."

He clapped me on the shoulder and released me, then bent down and picked up Lily. "You're next, munchkin," he said as he squeezed her tightly, eliciting a giggle from her. When she pulled back, she grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged at it.

"What's that for?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling.

"It's 'cause I like you, silly," Lily replied.

"Oh, well in that case," Charlie said as he tugged on one of Lily's pigtails, causing her giggle fit to start again.

I looked at Bella, who was grinning from ear to ear. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waist and rose up on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "Well, so much for reserving their judgment and thinking we're insane. It seems you're part of the family already, Mr. Masen."

"So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm freezing my a-, I mean butt off out here," Charlie said. "Let's get inside and get you settled. Angela and Ben will be here with the rugrats in about twenty minutes."

As we followed them inside and entered the large kitchen, I whispered in Bella's ear. "You didn't tell me I would be meeting your sister and her family, too."

She grinned and squeezed my hands. "You have your surprises, and I have mine."

Shockingly enough, Bella and I were allowed to share a bedroom at her parent's house as well. I dropped our bags and looked around, realizing quickly that it was Bella's old room. I caught her looking at me, then the bed, and then back at me again. Quirking an eyebrow at her, I stalked towards her and pulled her hips against me.

"Shall we make this a two-fer?" I asked.

"How do you mean?" she replied.

"Well, we've already defiled one childhood bed this weekend. Why not go for a second?" I teased, kissing my favorite spot behind her ear.

"Oh, Edward, you say the sweetest things to me," she laughed, turning her head and capturing my lips with hers. "And my answer is 'yes,' but not until tonight." Before I knew what was happening, she had slipped her hand down along the front of my pants and gave me a light squeeze. And then she walked away and out the door, leaving me with a rather large problem in my pants. _Damn, I love that woman,_ I thought as I adjusted myself and followed behind her.

When we made it down the stairs, a large squeal erupted from the living room, and I saw a flurry of nearly jet black hair attached to a tiny body running towards us. "Auntie B," the little girl screamed, launching herself into Bella's arms.

"Kady-Bear," Bella sighed. "God, I've missed you." She put the little girl down and gave her a quick once-over. "Boy, you've gotten big!"

"I'm eight, now. Of course I'm big!" she exclaimed.

Bella turned to me, and said, "Kady, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my crazy niece, Kadyn."

Kadyn looked up to me, her eyes beautifully round and so dark they were almost black. Her arms went behind her back and she swayed from side to side as she put her head down.

"Uh, oh," Bella whispered. "I think someone's got a crush on you."

I bent down, smiling, and held my hand out to her. "It's very nice to meet you, Kady."

Ever so slowly, she reached out and took my hand, never quite looking me in the eye. "Hi," she said softly.

"My goodness, you're pretty," I admitted honestly, and watched as a small smile graced her face. "Have you met my daughter, Lily, yet?"

All of a sudden, her head shot up and she nodded vigorously. "She's going to be my best friend," she said. My heart pounded loudly in my chest at her statement. A half an hour in that house and already we were treated as family. I couldn't have been happier in that moment.

Seemingly broken from her shy demeanor, Kady tugged my hand. "C'mon, you have to meet my brother."

I turned my head and gave Bella a smile before allowing the raven-haired munchkin to drag me away. We wandered around the corner, through the dining room into what looked like something meant to be a large formal living room, though there was nothing formal about it. It was decorated in exotic colors, deep oranges and reds, and was warmer and more inviting than any room I'd ever seen. Light tinkling sounds wafted through the air, and as I searched for the direction they were coming from, I stopped dead in my tracks. In the far corner of the room, placed diagonally between large windows, was a baby grand piano with a young boy sitting in front of it.

I felt Kady tug my hand, so I bent down as she spoke quietly to me. "That's Austin. He loves to play piano. That's all he ever does, really."

I felt pangs of the familiar in my heart, watching the boy in front of me. He was me, just twenty some-odd years younger. My feet moved without my willing them to, and I walked over to the piano.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Edward."

He looked up to me and smiled. "You're Auntie B's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"I am. And you're Austin, right?"

"Yep," he replied, running his fingers across the keys.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twelve."

"And how long have you been playing?" I prodded. He was quiet, just like I was at his age.

"Three years. I'm not very good, but I keep practicing."

"That's all you need to do. It'll come to you sooner or later," I said encouragingly. "Do you mind if I play something?"

His head snapped up, and he grinned widely at me. "You play?"

I smiled and nodded as I slid on to the bench next to him. He scooted over for me, but remained seated. I flexed my fingers and then placed them above the keys. I winked at him before turning my attention to the beautiful instrument before me and began to play Bella's song.

I could feel him next to me, following my fingers with his eyes as they danced across the keys. His body moved in time with mine, mimicking my posture as it flowed with the music. When the song ended, he sighed and looked up at me. "Where did you learn that song?" he asked.

"I wrote it for Auntie B.," I replied.

His eyebrows shot up. "You _wrote_ that?"

"I did."

"Will you teach me to play it?" he asked.

A cough, as if someone was clearing their throat, interrupted us. I looked up to see Bella's family standing under the french doors across the room. Bella and her mom both had tears in their eyes, as well as another woman, who I assumed was Angela, Bella's sister.

"You wrote that for Bella?" Renee asked as she walked forward.

"I did."

"It's lovely," she said quietly.

"It's her," I admitted, suddenly feeling like a sap. I looked at Bella, who was staring back at me with more love in her eyes than I had ever seen, and suddenly, feeling like a sap didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"Wow, kid," Charlie said, breaking the quiet of the moment. "You made all three of my girls cry at once. I gotta hand it to ya, you're smooth."

I laughed loudly, and everyone else joined in.

"So, will you teach me?" Austin asked again.

"Of course I will," I responded. "But why don't I meet your mom and dad first?"

He nodded as we rose from the bench and made our way towards the rest of the family.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, I was more certain than ever that Bella and I were made for each other. Her entire family was wonderful, so loving and carefree that I had to keep reminding myself that I hadn't known them forever.

Angela and her husband, Ben, were hilarious together, and obviously crazy about one another. Innuendo and banter flew between them as she sat on his lap on the loveseat, and I was struck by how much they reminded me of Emmett and Rose.

Kady and Lily were off in their own little world, whispering and giggling as if they were old friends while they played with a mountain of Barbie dolls. Austin was still at his piano, practicing the chords I had taught him earlier. The kid was good, and I found myself wishing I had more time to work with him.

Bella and Renee were across the great room in the kitchen, preparing dinner for nine of us, chatting away and catching up on a year and a half of gossip. It was all so surreal, yet completely and utterly normal, and I loved every minute of it.

"Penny for your thoughts, kid," Charlie said.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's just so weird. We've only known one another for a short time, and yet, all of this feels so good...so _right._"

Charlie sighed, then grinned and rose from his recliner. "C'mon, Edward. Follow me to the man cave."

I stood from the couch and walked behind him through the kitchen. I stopped to kiss Bella's forehead before continuing on, earning a giggle from both her and her mom.

I walked through the door to the garage and chuckled as I watched Charlie pull out two lawn chairs and place them between two of the three cars that filled the garage.

"Take a seat," he said. "Beer?"

I nodded, and he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two Becks. He shook one, silently asking if the brand was okay with me, and I nodded again.

He took a seat and popped the tops of with his key chain and then handed one to me. He took a long pull from his bottle and then turned and looked at me.

"She loves you, you know," he stated.

"And I love her," I replied.

"I know. I can see it written all over both of your faces." He took another drink and set his bottle down on the cement floor.

He looked me square in the eye then. "Do you know what that jackass Mike put her through?"

"I do, and I hate him for hurting her," I replied, taking a sip of my beer.

"But?" Charlie asked, as if he knew there was more that I hadn't said.

_Damn,_ I thought. _This guy is good._ "But I can't say that I'm entirely sorry it happened. I never would have met her if he wasn't such an asshole."

Charlie chuckled. "You know, Bella told Renee about how you took care of her after the break-in. You seem like a good guy, Edward, so I won't beat around the bush with a whole bunch of overbearing dad bullshit. I'll only say this once. Don't hurt her, kid, or I'll blow your balls off."

"Duly noted," I smiled, and he returned it.

We were quiet for a while, just being men and sipping our beers, before I spoke again. "Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you know Renee was the one?" I asked.

"Oh, hell, Edward, I don't think there ever was a time when she wasn't the one," he chuckled, and I nodded, understanding the meaning of his words perfectly. That was the exact way I felt about his daughter.

"Was there ever a moment, though, that you knew more than others? That you knew you were more in love with her than you'd ever been?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "There is one in particular that stands out, yes." He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he were picturing it in his mind. "It was about six months before we were married. I had just started on the force, and was pulling the night shift. Renee let herself into my apartment, intent on cooking me dinner after a long, grueling night at work."

He stopped and chuckled again. "She's a much better cook now than she was back then. I came home to an apartment full of smoke. She'd apparently fallen asleep waiting for me to come home, and had forgotten about the roast in the oven. I walked in the door to see her throwing open windows and fanning the smoke out of them with a dish towel.

"I was panicked, but once I realized she was okay and the place wouldn't burn to the ground, I stopped and just looked at her. Really looked at her. She was crying and apologizing, saying that all she wanted to do was take care of me and that she had failed miserably, and that she would be a horrible wife and mother and that I should go out and find someone who could make a roast without putting herself and everyone else in mortal danger. She looked so serious and I'm pretty sure I fell even more in love with her at that moment. And then I couldn't help it. I just started laughing. Then she started laughing, and then we were both holding our aching sides because of how absurd the whole situation was.

"It's those times, Edward, those little moments, no matter how silly, that are the most important. That one sticks with me the most, because she was never more wrong in her entire life. She's been the best wife and mother anyone could ever hope for."

I looked at Charlie with a combination of gratitude and awe. Like my father, he was a man I aspired to be like. "Thank you for telling me that story," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "So, I assume you asked that question for a reason?"

"I love her, more than anything, Charlie. I want her in my life every day so badly it hurts sometimes," I replied honestly.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I wasn't sure her father was ready for me to ask him for her hand in marriage after such a short period of time.

"Spill it, kid."

"I want to ask her to marry me. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I can't imagine spending another day without her."

"Jesus, Edward," he began, laughing. "Is that all? Hell, I asked Renee to marry me two days after I met her."

The beer that had just gone into my mouth suddenly flew out of my nose. "Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't be stupid, kid. Bella is one of a kind, just like her mother and sister. Girls like that only come around once in a lifetime. If you want her, you'd better hurry up and make her yours before some other asshole does."

"So, wait, let me get this straight," I said. "You're giving me permission to ask her to marry me?"

"Hell no," he replied, and I stilled in my seat. "The only permission you need is hers."


	15. Love You 'Till the End

_**A/N: Hello lovely people! I'll keep this author's note short and sweet...more to be said at the end. I want to get right down to business here. One quick item of note...typically I alternate POV's, so this chapter should technically be Bella's. But, well, you'll see why it isn't soon enough. Enjoy!**_

_**The song this chapter was named for is "Love You 'Till the End" by The Pogues. Link to the lyrics on my profile.**_

_**All things Twilight are the sole property of SM. Lily and Jake the Dog are mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Love You 'Till the End**

**Edward**

My talk with Charlie served to embolden my decision. Of course, knowing that he'd proposed to Renee only two days after meeting her helped steel my resolve. I had no doubt that asking Bella to marry me was the right thing to do.

A whole other set of anxieties overtook me then. It seemed that deciding to ask her was so much easier than figuring out exactly _how_ I would do it. Thoughts swirled around in my mind, and my tendency to over-think things was getting the better of me. Understanding Bella the way I did, I instinctively knew that grand gestures and elaborate schemes were decidedly off the table. It wouldn't have felt right...it wouldn't have felt like _us_. Almost everything about our falling in love happened with ease and simplicity and I had to figure out a way to propose to her that would honor that in the best way possible.

After a lively dinner with her family, Lily, Bella and her family retired to the living room to watch a movie. I, on the other hand, followed Austin back to his piano where he had sat practicing for most of the day. He wanted to show me how he'd progressed with what I had taught him, and I was more than happy to oblige.

"I'm impressed," I told him as he finished playing Bella's song. "You're really good, you know that, right?"

He smiled shyly at me and nodded. He was so like me when I was his age...quiet and thoughtful with just a hint of loneliness. "I wish I was better," he said softly. "Maybe...maybe then..."

He stopped, seemingly unable or unwilling to finish his thought. I nudged him with my shoulder. "Maybe what, Austin?"

Shrugging, he continued. "Maybe then Mackenzie would like me more." His eyes remained fully focused on his hands that he was wringing nervously in his lap.

"Who's Mackenzie?" I asked.

"She's a girl in my class. We used to play a lot together when we were little. Her mom and my mom are friends," he responded, sighing.

"I'm guessing you like her, huh?" I nudged him again.

He exhaled loudly. "I do, but she doesn't notice me like she does with the other boys."

"Why do you say that?" I queried.

"Because I'm not good at anything. I try, I really do, but I suck at sports, and all the other boys in my class don't. I'm not good enough for her." He hung his head dejectedly, and my heart ached for him.

"So you think that if you could play a song well enough for her, she'd notice you?"

He nodded.

That was the exact moment I realized he and I could help each other. "Hey, Austin, I have a proposition for you," I said, smiling.

He lifted his head and looked at me curiously, making me chuckle. "I would be willing to share my song for Bella with you so that you can play it for Mackenzie if you would be willing to help me out a little tomorrow."

His beautiful eyes shot up to meet mine, sparkling with excitement. "What do I have to do?" he asked, nearly bouncing off the piano bench.

For the rest of the night, he and I worked to construct our plan.

* * *

By the time I crawled into Bella's childhood bed, she was already soundly sleeping. I was momentarily saddened that I missed my two-fer opportunity, but the excitement over how well my plan was coming together overrode any disappointment I had been feeling.

I wrapped my body around Bella's, pulling her as close against me as humanly possible. Burying my nose in her hair, I inhaled deeply.

"Are you sniffing me?" she asked, startling me.

"Maybe. Do you have a problem with that?" I teased.

"Not in the slightest," she sighed, turning over to face me.

"I thought you were sleeping," I murmured, gently stroking her hair away from her eyes.

"I was, but it's hard to stay asleep knowing that we had unfinished business to attend to," she whispered.

I pulled back slightly so I could see her face. "And what business would that be?"

"Two-fer," she breathed, and any composure I had flew out the window.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you," I said as I rolled on top of her, kissing her breathless.

* * *

The first order of business when I woke up – after going for a three-peat – was to call my mother and let her know that the guest list for dinner had expanded a bit. It was necessary to have all of Bella's immediate family with us if my plans were going to work.

I waited until Bella was in the shower before calling. Of course, my mother was more than thrilled to have more people joining us, and hung up quickly to prepare for the added guests. That part of the plan taken care of, I made my way downstairs, following the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

I was greeted by Angela, who smiled at me from the kitchen counter. "Sleep well?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked at me.

"Very," I replied, blushing.

She snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I grabbed an empty mug from the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee. "So, Angela, do you and Ben have any plans tonight?"

"Not really," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you and the kids would join us for dinner at my parents' house."

"I'd have to talk to Ben, but I'm sure that will be fine. Any particular reason you're inviting all of us?" she asked with a knowing look.

I coughed lightly and turned away for fear that she'd see right through me. "Do I need to have a reason to want our families to have dinner together?"

"No, no reason I can think of," she teased with a sing-song voice. She was too perceptive for her own good. I needed a diversion at that moment...something to take her focus off the situation at hand before I sang like a canary.

"Oh, and one more thing...do you think you could bring Austin's friend Mackenzie with you?" I asked.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Edward Masen?" She was staring at me over the top of her coffee cup, and I shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Does this have anything to do with why you kept my son up half the night at the piano?"

"It might," I offered, winking at her. "So do you think it's possible to bring her?"

"I'll go talk to Ben and then I'll call her mother," she replied, walking towards the stairs.

Before fully exiting the kitchen, she turned and looked over her shoulder at me. "Whatever you're planning, Edward, you'd better make it unforgettable for her, or you'll have me to deal with."

Choking back the large gulp of coffee in my mouth, I laughed loudly as she left and walked out of sight.

* * *

The ladies left the house after breakfast for some retail therapy, so I spent the better part of the late morning and afternoon with Austin perfecting our plan. I watched in awe as his fingers flew gracefully over the keys of the piano, playing the notes and chords I'd worked on with him throughout the previous evening. When he'd completed the piece, his hands stilled and he looked up at me expectantly.

"You're really good, you know that?" I asked.

"Really? Do you think it'll be enough to impress her?"

"More than enough," I replied. The truth was, I honestly didn't know for sure if it would be, but if that little girl couldn't see how amazing he was, there would certainly be another who did. But he needed my assurances then, and I would have done anything to keep him smiling. While I loved my daughter more than life, being there with Austin was truly amazing and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a son. I would have been over the moon if I were lucky enough to ever have a boy just like him...a boy just like him with Bella.

He beamed at me once more before turning back to the piano and returned to practicing.

* * *

We had a light lunch after the ladies returned from shopping, and then lounged around the living room, laughing at Kadyn's story about how Nona Renee was driving them all crazy trying to find the perfect outfit for meeting my parents.

Renee huffed loudly at her granddaughter's exaggerated tale. "I was not that bad!" she exclaimed. "I just want to be presentable when I meet Edward's family!"

"Honestly, Ren- I mean, Mom," I stammered, "Whatever you choose to wear will be perfect. My parents will love you even if you walk in dressed in a bath towel and turban."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Charlie snorted, and once again, the whole table broke out into laughter.

Renee sneered at him. "I despise you, Charles Swan."

"No you don't, sugar," he drawled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. A smile lit up her face, and I reached for Bella's hand as we watched the two of them. It was amazing that after so many years of marriage, they still behaved like newlyweds. Given the chance, I was sure that would be Bella and I one day.

A few hours later the door bell rang and Austin jumped from his seat so fast it nearly made my head spin. I looked over to Angela, who nodded at me with a wink.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

I leaned in, whispering in her ear, feeling her shiver against my lips. You'll see."

A few minutes later, Austin sauntered back into the room, looking ten different kinds of shy and blushing profusely. I laughed quietly, thinking that particular trait must run in the family. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at the floor so hard I swore he would bore holes into it with his eyes. Behind him stood a gorgeous girl with long, dark brown hair and the biggest blue eyes I think I'd ever seen. She smiled brightly and bound over to the table, throwing her arms around Bella's neck in greeting.

"Well hello there, Mackenzie! Gosh, you've turned into a beautiful young lady!" Bella exclaimed.

Mackenzie beamed at her. "I'm so happy to see you, Bella!"

"I'm very glad to see you, too. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom and Dad said they wanted to have a date night, so they called Mrs. Angela up and asked if they could watch me tonight."

I looked over to Angela, who simply shrugged and gave me a sly smile. I grinned at her, loving the fact that I now had another partner in crime besides Emmett. The two of them were going to get along famously, I mused.

"Does that mean you'll be coming with us to dinner tonight?" Bella asked.

"Yep! Ms. Angela told my Mom that we were going to your boyfriend's parents' house," she replied.

"Speaking of which, Mackenzie, this is Edward," Bella said by way of introduction.

Mackenzie bounded over to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward!"

I could see why Austin was so smitten with her. She was beautiful and boisterous, which was in perfect balance with his quiet demeanor. It was obvious that she owned him already.

"So, are we ready to go?" Charlie asked, looking at his watch.

"Yep, we'd better hit the road. Who's driving with whom?" I replied.

"Dad, can I ride with Kady?" Lily asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"If it's alright with Angela and Ben, it's fine with me." Ben smiled and nodded at her.

"Cool!" she replied, and the two of them ran off together, gathering the necessary girly things needed for the trip.

"Austin?" I asked. "Would you and Mackenzie like to ride with me and Bella?"

He blushed again, but nodded vigorously.

With the driving arrangements figured out, I set about packing the luggage into our vehicle and leading our little caravan back to my parents' home, and hopefully, to the start of my future with Bella.

* * *

The ride was awkward at first. Austin seemed entirely too nervous for his own good. Mackenzie didn't notice, though, as she regaled Bella with stories of all the things she's missed since moving to New York.

I kept glancing back at him through the rear view mirror, feeling awful for him and wishing there was something I could do to ease his nerves. The poor kid looked like he'd pop a vein in his forehead at any moment. I could empathize. My own nerves were currently setting up shop in the pit of my stomach and refusing to leave. I sent up a silent prayer to whomever was listening that things went off without a hitch later that night. It wasn't just an important night for me, but for Austin as well.

We pulled up in front of my parents' house and I began unloading our bags. My father stepped out and came down to greet us. "Hello!" he shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Charlie and Renee were standing beside me as my father reached us.

"Welcome! Welcome!" my father said cheerfully. "I'm Edward, Sr."

He stuck out his hand towards Bella's mother, but in true Renee Swan fashion, she pushed it aside and pulled him into a hug. He looked at me over her shoulder with no small bit of shock in his eyes before relaxing into her arms and hugging her back.

"I'm Renee," she said happily, "and the big lug behind me is my husband, Charlie. Thank you for inviting us tonight!"

My father laughed loudly and released Renee to shake Charlie's hand. "It's lovely to meet you both. Now come inside before my wife starts shouting at me that I'm hogging all your attention."

Bella's family followed my father as he led them into the house. I grabbed Bella's hand and took a step forward, but she stood, firmly rooted to the spot she was standing in.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Are you ready for this?" she replied.

I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "More than you'll ever know."

She smiled that beautiful smile she seemed to have reserved only for me before taking a step forward. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

_Let's do this_, I thought. _Oh, yes. Let's do this._

* * *

Finding a moment alone with my daughter was more difficult than I thought it would be, as she was glued to Kadyn's side for most of the day, but I was finally able to drag her away long enough to have a talk with her. I pulled her onto my lap on the patio chair in my parents' back yard and gave her a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Can I ask you something, baby?"

"Sure, Daddy. What's up?" she replied.

"You like Bella, right?"

"Duh, Daddy. I don't like Bella. I _love_ her."

"That's good sweetheart, because I love her, too."

"Again, duh, Daddy." _When had she gotten so intuitive?_

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," I said, shifting in my seat nervously. "You know you're the most important person in my world, right?"

She nodded.

"And you know that I'll only ever do what's best for you."

Again, she nodded.

"And you know I won't ever do anything to make you unhappy?"

"Jeez, Daddy, get on with it already!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay. How would you feel about me asking Bella to marry me?" I crossed my fingers and prayed hard as I waited for her reaction.

She studied my face for a moment, then threw her arms around my neck, nearly hugging the life out of me. "Oh my gosh! I thought you'd never ask! What took you so long, Dad?"

_Huh. One down, one to go._

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair. My mother, Angela and Renee had already grown thick as thieves, whispering to one another and often stealing glances at both Bella and I before dissolving into a fit of giggles. It pleased me to no end seeing my mother so vibrant and full of life. It seems the Swans had the uncanny ability to make everyone's lives just a little bit brighter without ever really trying.

My father, Charlie and Ben were having an animated discussion about the Bear's disastrous season and their prospects for the draft in the following year. Lily, Mackenzie and Kady were chattering away about whatever it is that little girls talk about.

The only person not involved in the party was Austin, who simply sat quietly, staring at his plate next to me. I nudged him with my elbow and leaned over to whisper to him. "Are you ready to execute our plan?"

A look of panic crossed his face momentarily, but he courageously masked it and nodded in agreement. "Just remember, whatever happens, you did your best. I'll be very proud of you no matter what."

"Thank you," he said softly before asking permission to leave the table and sauntering off.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked, hearing the tail end of our conversation.

"Oh, just a little something between me and Austin," I teased as I kissed her cheek.

From the next room over, I heard Austin call out. "Hey Mackenzie, would you come here for a minute? I want to show you something."

Mackenzie jumped from her seat and took off towards Austin's voice. Bella narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Okay, what's going on?"

I stood and offered her my hand, helping her from her chair. "Let's go see, shall we?" She looked at me curiously, but assented and walked ahead of me towards the hallway. I looked over my shoulder and put my finger to my lips, then waived silently for the rest of the family to follow behind us.

I could hear the opening chords of Bella's song as I met her in the doorway that led to the music room. Bella stood there in awe, leaning against the frame as we watched Austin play the piano with Mackenzie on the bench beside him, seemingly mesmerized by his every move. I put my hand in my pocket, nervously fidgeting with the ring buried within.

"Oh, my God. Look at how adorable they are!" Bella said softly. "I can't believe he learned that so quickly. It was so nice of you to spend the time teaching him to play it."

"Well, I'm glad I did, because I couldn't very well play it for you and do this at the same time," I whispered.

"What are you talking about, Edw -"

Her hand flew to her mouth when she looked down to see me on bended knee in front of her, tears pooling in her big, beautiful eyes. I gripped one of her hands tightly and held out the ring in the other.

"I know this probably seems really sudden, Bella, but if this weekend has taught me anything, it's that you and I belong together...that these two families belong together." I paused, looking to my left to see our fathers beaming and our mothers and Angela sobbing quietly. Lily was literally bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Lily and I love you, sweetheart, and if you'll have us, we'll promise to love you 'till the end of time. Marry us, Bella Swan. Marry us and make our family whole."

Bella stood quietly for a moment with silent tears running down her cheeks, and my stomach began to clench into knots. Suddenly, just when I was beginning to think she was going to reject me, she sunk to her knees in front of me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes," she sobbed. "Yes, I'll marry you, both of you." She reached her hand out to Lily and pulled her into our embrace. I held both of my girls and laughed as our families, soon to be one big family, clapped and cheered for us.

When we finally pulled apart, I realized that I had yet to place the ring on her finger. I took her left hand in mine and slid it onto its rightful place, then kissed it reverently. I looked over at my mother, who winked at me through her tears. "I love you," I mouthed silently to her.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, after all the hugging and congratulating had ended that I noticed the music had stopped. I scanned the room quickly in search of Austin. I smiled brightly when I saw him at the piano bench with Mackenzie still at his side...holding his hand and looking at him like he'd hung the moon and stars for her and her alone.

* * *

_**A/N #2: Well, what did you think? Sweet, right? I've fallen in love with Austin, by the way.**_

_**On another note, if you are reading my other story, Pretense & Preconceptions, let this A/N serve as notice that over the next week or so, I'll be doing some serious re-edits on it. I had hit major writing roadblocks on that particular fic, and once I went back and re-read it, I knew why. I wasn't thrilled with some of what I'd written, so it makes sense that I'd have a tough time coming up with new ideas. When the time comes, I'll be replacing some of the content in the first few chapters, and hope that you'll all do me the honor of starting at the beginning. Put me on author alert so you'll know when to look for it.**_

_**Love to you all,**_

_**Kindall**_


	16. Stellar

_**A/N: Apologies for taking so long to get this out. I'd give you a litany of excuses, but I know you don't want to hear them. Instead, I'll simply say "I'm sorry," and give you a whole lot of smut to show you how much I really mean it. All better now?**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "Stellar" by Incubus.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. Lily and Jake the dog are mine, and I'm keeping them.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16**

**Stellar**

**Bella**

It was the most beautiful, most surreal moment of my life. One minute I was standing there, proudly listening to Austin play my song, and the next, I was a woman engaged to be married and a stepmother to a beautiful little girl. The pure joy of it coursed through every part of my body.

_So this is what it feels like,_ I thought. _This is what perfection is._

After the tears and congratulations subsided, I felt Edward's strong arms encircle my waist from behind me. I closed my eyes and melted back into his chest, turning my head into his neck.

"Are you happy, sweetheart?" he asked as he placed a kiss against my temple.

"I don't think there's a word for what I'm feeling," I replied with a smile.

"Well, then, maybe you can show me instead?" he teased.

"That's going to have to wait until we get home, I'm afraid," I whispered. "The way I feel right now, I'm not sure I could be quiet if I tried. I don't think you're parents need to hear that."

"I guess it's a good thing I reserved us a hotel room for tonight, then." Suddenly, he spun me around so that I was facing him. "You didn't honestly think I would want to make love to my fiance for the first time under my parents' roof, did you?"

"You didn't!" I gasped.

"Oh, I very much did, Isabella. Now grab your coat and bag, because I don't think I can wait much longer to get you all to myself." His eyes were dark and filled with raw emotion, plus a hint of mischief added in for good measure.

The surge of lust that rushed through me was like nothing I've ever felt before. As if on autopilot, I said my goodbyes to our family, grabbed my things and followed Edward out the door.

A car was waiting for us outside, and I stopped, tugging Edward's hand. "You planned this whole thing out very carefully, I see."

He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead. "Of course I did. I wanted this to be special for the both of us."

"Out of curiosity, what would you have done if I had said 'no'?" I asked.

"I never considered it an option, to be honest," he smirked.

I grinned at him. "Good, I'm glad."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me roughly to him, then crushed his mouth against my own with a ferocity I didn't know him capable of. "I love you so much, Bella," he murmured when he pulled away. "Come with me and let me show you how much."

* * *

I don't remember the ride to the hotel. I don't remember entering the lobby or the elevator ride up to our floor. I don't even remember what the entry to our suite looked like. All I remember was the all-consuming thoughts of needing to make love to the man who owned me so completely.

The fog didn't lift until I heard the door to the bedroom in the suite close behind me. I found myself staring at a very unhinged Edward, and without a thought, I threw myself into his arms, pushing him against the door.

All at once, it was a flurry of limbs and lips and teeth...of hands groping and squeezing, of tongues melding...of words of love and moans of pleasure. He picked me up by my hips and spun me around, pressing my back against the door. My legs instinctively wound themselves around his waist as he pushed his body against me. I felt his arousal against my own – the need to take and love so fierce I almost came right there.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I need you so much. I can't...I can't get enough of you," he panted harshly into my ear.

"Take me," I moaned. "I'm all yours."

"Fuck," he hissed as he spun us around and walked us to the bed. "I don't think I can be gentle right now, baby. I want you too much."

Hearing Edward curse wasn't something I was used to, and it only served to turn me on further. "I don't need gentle. What I need is you inside me, right now."

He set me down on my feet at the foot of the bed and before I even had time to think, my clothes were being ripped from my body. The intensity of his gaze once I was naked was almost too much for me to bear. My fingers fumbled as I began unbuttoning his shirt. I couldn't get it off of him fast enough, and finally, frustrated, I simply tore at it. Buttons flew everywhere, which incited a feral growl from somewhere deep inside him.

In a flash the rest of his clothes were gone and he moved forward to nudge me towards the bed. But I immediately thought of his words from earlier, and I knew what he wanted. He asked me to show him how I felt, and I needed to give him that. I placed my hands against his chest, stopping any further movement and he looked down at me curiously. I smiled at him and gripped his waist, turning the both of us so that it was him who ended up being backed against the bed.

I pushed him hard enough so that he fell backwards. "You wanted me to show you, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

His eyes shut momentarily, and when they reopened, they were darker than I had ever seen them. I placed both of my hands at either side of his hips and leaned forward to kiss his chest. "Move back baby," I demanded, and he did.

I crawled up after him and straddled his hips. A guttural moan emanated from his chest and he closed his eyes again.

"No, Edward. Open your eyes. I want you to see how much I love you."

"Bella..." he rasped harshly as I sunk down, taking him fully inside me. I rolled my hips forward, thrilling at the sensation of completion I only ever felt when I was with him.

He gripped my hips tightly as rose again, moving my feet to place one flat on the bed at either side of him. "Bella, what...what are you doing to me?"

"Shh, Edward," I moaned. "Just let me love you."

He stared, wide eyed as I began riding him, using my leg muscles to propel myself rapidly up and down upon him. His hips lifted off the bed every time mine came down, setting a nearly frantic pace.

"Jesus, baby, I'm not going to last long if you keep this up," he groaned.

"That's the whole point, Edward. Besides, we have all night."

His hands gripped me more tightly then, moving my body so that I was now slamming down on him time and time again. His eyes moved rapidly from my face to the place where we were joined. I could feel my walls starting to contract around him, and I screamed, knowing that I was close.

Our movements grew rushed, the pace frenetic, and his body began to shake under mine. "Fuck, Bella, I'm coming," he panted out.

"Me too, baby. Me too." I screamed.

With one last thrust, he shuddered beneath me, and I threw my body down against his chest as we rode out our release together.

Edward rolled us over and wrapped himself tightly around me, one hand running through my hair and the other spinning my ring. "I'm so glad you said yes," he said with a shaky breath.

"As if I could ever say no to you."

* * *

At some point in the middle of the night, I awoke to find Edward's body pressed firmly into my back, his long, beautiful fingers slowly tracing the line from my shoulder to my hip. I sighed, lost in the sensation of his hands on me.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, sleep still clouding my voice.

"Late. Or maybe it's early. I don't really know," he replied, kissing his way up to my ear.

"Why are you awake?"

"I never went to sleep." His teeth bit lightly on my earlobe and a small moan escaped my lips.

"Why not?" I managed to mutter.

"I love watching you sleep," he stated.

"Do you do that often?"

"All the time. It...it fascinates me." He continued his assault on my ear as he responded.

"Baby, you should get some sleep. We have a long travel day ahead of us tomorrow." I don't know why I said it. With the way he was making my body purr, I had no intention of going back to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep, Bella," he said in a voice so sultry that my own breath hitched. "You agreed to marry me. I don't want this day to end."

I shivered. "Well, what do you want, then?"

"You," he whispered as he rolled me to my stomach.

I could feel his erection pressed against my backside as he hovered over me. "You. Are. Going. To. Be. My. Wife." Each word was punctuated with a reverent kiss along my shoulders and back, sending me into a fit of arousal.

His hands drifted down to my hips and I lifted them, arching off the bed to allow him access to my wanting flesh. I rose higher and he surprised me when, instead of using his fingers, he slipped gently inside me.

"Oh!" I cried out as I attempted to spread my legs wider for him, but he stilled my movement.

"No, baby. Keep them together. It feels so good like this. So good," he panted in my ear.

He laid his weight over me – enveloping me, protecting me...giving me a place to shatter into a million pieces and yet still be held together within the strength of his embrace.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. So fucking much." His voice was strained and emotional as he continued to move in and out of me. The pace was so slow, so reverent, and I lost myself over and over again in his words, his mouth and his body.

There were no screams as we each found our release. There were no words spoken either. There was only the sounds of our mutual content as his body collapsed on top of mine. In that moment, nothing else was necessary. Our bodies had expressed everything we needed to say.

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful." Strong arms gripped me and warm lips pressed against my forehead.

"Don't wanna get up," I refused groggily.

I felt Edward's chest rumble with laughter. "I don't want to either, but we have to get back to my parents' house and get to the airport."

I stretched against him, yawning, and then rolled on top of him. I let my hands roam up his chest and up into his chaos of hair, gripping it gently. "Are you sure we have to go?" I pleaded.

"As much as I would like a repeat of last night, baby, I think I need a little recovery time," he replied.

I groaned as I felt the ache in my own body, but smiled. "We certainly did some damage to one another last night, didn't we?"

"I'd say we set a new record. I didn't realize it was physiologically possible for me to have that many orgasms in one night," he chuckled.

"You're not complaining, are you?" I teased.

"Absolutely not. I got to make love to my fiance all night long," he answered.

"Say it again," I begged.

"My fiance..." he repeated, earning him a fierce kiss.

"I love the way that sounds," I sighed.

"Well, if you love that, how do you like the sound of 'Bella Masen'?" he asked.

"Mmm, even better," I moaned.

"It's not better, Bella. It's fucking stellar."

* * *

Our teary goodbyes with Edward's parents put us behind schedule, so when we got to the airport, we had only minutes to spare before we had to board our flight. We were both exhausted, drained emotionally and physically from the events of the day before, but neither of us complained. Instead, we settled Lily in against the window seat and then curled into one another for the duration of our flight.

By the time we made it home, all we wanted to do was crawl into bed, so we quickly helped Lily change into her pajamas and tucked her under her blankets. She was so wiped out that she didn't even ask me to read a chapter of her Harry Potter book.

Wordlessly, Edward took my hand and led me from Lily's room and into mine. He closed the door behind us and pulled me into his arms.

"You look tired, sweetheart," he said as he rested his cheek against my temple.

"I am, but it was so worth it," I chuckled.

"Let's get you to bed, then." He knelt down and placed my hands on his shoulders, then took off my shoes and socks. He stood and pulled my sweater over my head, then placed a kiss between my breasts before reaching around and unhooking my bra. He slipped it from my shoulders and dropped it to the floor before reaching down to unbutton my jeans. Once he had removed my clothes, I began the process of undressing him. We stood there, naked, eyes locked, love emanating between us. I had never felt so cherished, so cared for in all my life.

We walked hand in hand to the bed, and he reached to pull back the duvet and sheets. We slid under the covers and lay face to face, arms and legs wrapped around one another.

He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose, then pulled back to look at me. "I've made a decision," he said.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"This is our bed now," he stated.

I laughed quietly. "You're just saying that because it's so much more comfortable than yours."

"While that is entirely true," he began, "it's not why I said that. The real reason is because I never plan on spending another night sleeping without you."

I hummed my agreement and placed a kiss to his lips before resting my head against his chest and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

The shrill noise of the house phone ringing woke me from my peaceful slumber. I heard Edward groan as he reached across me to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, his voice raspy. "Yes, she's right here. One moment." Edward kissed my forehead before speaking. "Baby, it's Detective Crowley. He needs to talk to you."

I raised my head from the pillow and rubbed my eyes. I gave Edward a questioning glance, but he just shrugged his shoulders and handed the phone over.

"Detective," I said into the receiver.

"I'm sorry to call you so early, Ms. Swan, but I was wondering if you could come down to the station this morning."

"Of course," I replied. "Have you found something?"

"Yes, we have. We received a hit on the fingerprints, and we'd like to see if you can identify the suspect."

* * *

_**A/N 2: So, yeah, it's short, but it was filled with lemony goodness, so I hope you'll forgive me. Any ideas on who the suspect is? I'd love to hear your theories.**_


	17. Ain't no Sunshine

_**A/N: Wow, wow and WOW. Where did everyone come from? After the last chapter, my stat counter practically blew up, and the adds to the favorites and alerts is staggering. Would you please be kind enough to PM me or let me know via the comments how you found me? I'd like to thank the person responsible. Of course, I also want to thank all of you for your sweet words and support. I know it's taken me a while to push this out, but I appreciate everyone sticking with me.**_

_**SM owns all things Twilight. Lily and Jake the Dog are mine.**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17**

**Ain't No Sunshine**

**EPOV**

"You're being a jackass, Edward." Bella was standing at the foot of our bed with her arms crossed, one foot sticking out in front of the other. Her toe was tapping impatiently, waiting for my response. She looked furious.

"If wanting to keep you safe means being a jackass, then so be it." I raised a single eyebrow and gave her what I hoped was a smug look, just daring her to come up with a logical rebuttal.

She huffed loudly before replying. "We don't know if there's even anything to keep me safe from."

"Exactly!" I replied. "We don't _know_. All the more reason why you leaving for Las Vegas is a bad idea right now. I can't protect you if you're on the opposite side of the country."

It had been nearly four months since we had met with Detective Crowley. As it turned out, neither Bella, Alice or Jasper had ever heard of the man that had broken into their apartment. It was surprising, considering the amount of damage Bella's personal effects had sustained. We were all certain she had been the target. So when none of them could identify the suspect, James Coghlan, in a photo lineup, the police were forced to treat the case as a simple burglary. Worse, even, was the fact that they couldn't find him. It was as if he was an apparition. He'd completely disappeared.

It didn't sit right with me, though. The destruction of her things seemed so personal. _Too personal_. And James Coghlan was no petty criminal. According to the detectives on the case, he had a rap sheet a mile long; his offenses ranged from petty burglary to drug and assault charges. I knew we were missing something important, but there was very little I could do about it.

My over-active imagination finally got the best of me, though, so I called Jenks and asked him to see what he could find out. It had been over a month and he still hadn't come up with anything tangible, but if anyone could, I knew it would be him. I just had to be patient...which, admittedly, I had never exactly been known to be.

So when Bella came home from work to tell me that she would have to leave for Las Vegas the following week so she could oversee the final stages of the new restaurant opening, I thought my head would explode with worry and frustration.

"Edward, I'll be fine. I'm going to be working eighteen hour days, seven days a week until the opening. My room is booked in the same casino as the restaurant. I won't see the light of day for two weeks, for Christ's sake. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby. I promise." As her words trailed off, she walked towards me and crawled up on the bed, straddling my lap. Her hands found their way into my hair as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Please stop freaking out over this," she pleaded with me. "I can't focus on doing my job properly if all I can think about is you sitting at home worrying."

I exhaled harshly, my defeat evident. "I'll try, Bella. It just kills me that you'll be all alone while some psychopath is running around free."

"Okay, let's examine this a little more closely for a moment," she began. "For argument's sake, let's say this James guy really is after me. How in the world would he ever find out that I'm going to be in Vegas? I only found out for sure myself today."

"I don't know how he'd get that kind of information," I replied, understanding where she was going with her question.

"So, following that train of thought, I'll probably be safer there than in New York, right?" she asked.

I couldn't deny it. She had a valid point. But still, the selfish side of me wanted her by my side instead of all the way across the country. Instead of verbally acknowledging that fact, I simply nodded and agreed with her.

"Now tell me the truth," she whispered as she pulled back to look me in the eye. "Is that all this is about, or is there something else you're not telling me?"

She was too intuitive for my own good.

"I just, well, _fuck_...I'm just going to miss the hell out of you," I admitted. "And then this whole situation with Lily..."

"Shh," she murmured against my ear. "It's okay. I understand. The timing for this opening is horrible, and I really hate that I have to leave you to deal with this on your own. I wish there was a way around it, but I have to go."

That was the other rain cloud threatening to pop our big bubble of happiness. Tanya's presence. Or the lack thereof, actually. It started out slowly, so much so that neither Bella or I noticed it right away. But by the end of February, we knew something was definitely wrong.

Her phone calls to Lily, which initially came in around three or four times per week, began to dwindle down to one or two at most. Then the calls stopped altogether. I tried – and failed – to reach her numerous times, but every voice mail went unanswered. I even tried to reach Laurent at the theater, to no avail.

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved Lily with all her heart, so I just couldn't imagine why she was completely abandoning her daughter. Something else was going on. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

There were nights poor Lily would cry her little heart out, begging me to try to call her mother again. My heart broke for her with every tear that fell. Her only solace was Bella. They would lay together in our bed, cuddled under the covers, Bella singing quietly in her ear until Lily would finally – _finally_ – fall asleep. I was petrified of what would happen once Bella was gone. No matter how many reassurances I could give her in regards to Bella's return, I just _knew_ that she would keenly feel the ache of abandonment once again.

"I know you do, and I know I'm being completely unreasonable, but you've become such an important part of our lives, Bella," I said as I ran my hands up her back. "It just doesn't work without you."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, "I want nothing more than to stay right here with the both of you." She kissed me gently on the lips and then rested her forehead on my shoulder. "Listen, I'll talk to Lily, okay? I'll make whatever promises I have to until she truly believes I'll be coming back."

"Thank you, baby," I murmured into her neck. "I know you'll be able to convince her. She loves you so much."

"I love her, too," she confirmed. "Hey, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"When is Lily's spring break?" Bella sat up straight and placed her hands on my shoulders.

I thought about her question for the moment, wondering why she would want to know since she would be away during that time. And then it hit me. "Why, it starts during your second week in Las Vegas. Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

"I think I'm thinking the same thing your thinking," she teased with a huge grin on her face. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking and I'll let you know if it matches up."

"Well," I began as I placed a loud, smacking kiss on her cheek, "I'm thinking that maybe Lily and I could fly out to Las Vegas and spend a few days poolside while you're working."

"I like the way you think, Edward," she giggled, giving me a loud, smacking kiss of her own.

"I was also thinking that since we'll be there, maybe I could finally convince you to marry me," I said, gazing into her eyes so I would be able to better gauge her reaction.

"Edward Masen, are you saying that you expect me to plan a wedding in three weeks' time, only to then have it in some cheesy Las Vegas chapel?" she queried.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I replied soberly. I didn't care if the ghost of Elvis himself married us, I just wanted to tie Bella to me legally as soon as humanly possible.

"Let me think about this for a minute," she said, smirking and tapping her index finger against her chin. She looked at me after a few moments, and the smile she gave me would have knocked me off of my feet had I been standing. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hips and lifted her off of me. "We're getting married in three weeks!"

I was half-way through the bedroom door when she called after me. "Where in god's name do you think you're going? Aren't we supposed to make mad, passionate love to each other after making a decision as romantic and monumental as setting a wedding date?"

I turned around and stormed back over to where she was standing. In one swift movement, I wrapped one arm around her waist, laced the fingers of my free hand through her hair and smoothly tilted her backwards into a large dip. My face hovered just barely an inch above hers as I spoke. "Isabella Swan, I plan on making mad, passionate love to you all night long. Multiple times, in fact. But right now, I'm walking out that door and grabbing the first phone I see so I can call our friends and families to tell them the good news and threaten them with bodily harm if they don't get their asses there for the wedding. When I'm done with that, I'm going online and booking everyone's plane tickets. Once that's done, I'm booking all the hotel rooms."

Bella blinked rapidly for a moment, her mouth hanging open, in what I could only assume was a state of shock. When she seemed to have gained some semblance of composure, she finally spoke. "You're not kidding about doing all of that, are you?"

I ran my nose up her neck as I pulled her back upright. "Nope. I'm dead serious. I don't want you to have even a moment to think about backing out of this. You're mine, Swan. Come Hell, high water or bad Elvis impersonators, you're marrying me in three weeks' time."

Bella gulped loudly. "Well, I guess it's settled, then. So, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, you very much can," I replied as I ran the backs of my fingers along the curve of her breast. "You can get your beautiful behind naked and in that bed, because as soon as I'm done, I'm going to come back to this room and rock your world the way you just rocked mine."

I gave her a fierce kiss – one worthy of such a momentous occasion – and then turned on my heel and walked out the door. I had plans to make, and nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

"So, do I have to wear a dress?" my precocious child asked. I looked to Bella, hoping she would know how to handle this conversation, but she just smirked at me.

"Thanks for the help there, babe," I grumbled.

"Hey, you're the man with the plan. I'm just going along for the ride," she teased.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Lily. "Yes, sweetie. You have to wear a dress."

"Okay, daddy," she replied sweetly, turning her attention back to the coloring book she had been working on before Bella and I came into her room to tell her the good news.

I don't quite know how I had expected her to react, but the way she actually did certainly wasn't it. I thought at the very least there would be some happy shouts and some bouncing around. But the little girl sitting before me was nothing but cool, calm and collected. "Lily, baby, are you alright with this? You don't seem very excited."

"Daddy," she said, drawing out the word in a reproving tone. "Of _course_ I'm alright with you and Bella getting married. I _love_ her. "

I watched as Bella visibly melted a little and then returned to my conversation. "Then why aren't you jumping around and going crazy like you normally do when you're happy?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm saving up all my crazy for that day. Duh."

Bella doubled over, laughing so hard tears were falling from her eyes. "You were just schooled by a six year old, Edward."

I gave her the only response that seemed appropriate with a kid around...I stuck out my tongue at her. We were still laughing when Lily asked if she could ask Bella a question.

"Of course you can, Lil," Bella replied while tugging gently on one of Lily's curls. "You can always talk to me about anything."

Lily didn't look up when she posed her question. Instead, she continued to color in her book. "When you marry my dad, will that make you my new mommy?"

All the humor of the previous moments flew out the window as Bella looked at me in a panic. Judging by her expression, she had even less of an idea how to answer Lily's question than I did. I suddenly felt like a terrible father, wondering how I hadn't considered the fact that this question might come up. I sighed and moved to pick Lily up and place her on my lap, but Bella raised a hand to stop me.

Instead, Bella lifted Lily into her own lap and snuggled her close to her chest. "Lily, sweetheart, as proud as I would be to be your mommy, you already have one who loves you very much."

"No she doesn't," Lily said, and I cringed. "She doesn't even call me anymore."

"No, baby, your mommy loves you very much. I know because she told me so herself," Bella responded. "She's just really, really busy right now. I'm sure she'll call you very soon." Bella gave me the 'You better get on that shit right quick so I don't look like a liar in front of your child' look, and I nodded. While Bella was gone, that would be the first thing I'd sort out, even if that meant I had to fly to London and drag Tanya by her earlobes.

She pulled back to look Lily in the eyes as she continued to speak. "So, while I may not be your mommy, technically, I'll be your step-mom. But I don't really like that word. Do you?"

Lily shook her head. "No. It makes me think of that mean lady in Cinderella. You're not like her at all."

Bella chuckled and kissed Lily's forehead. "Thank goodness for that, huh? So, why don't we do this...you pick a name you want to call me other than Bella or 'step-mom', and we'll stick with that. I'll be whatever you need me to be for you, Lil. I just want to be in your life, in whichever way you'll have me. Okay?"

The smile on Lily's face at Bella's words could have literally lit up the entirety of Brooklyn...and maybe even Queens. If it were at all possible, I fell even more in love with Bella at that very moment. Besides creating Lily, marrying Bella would be my greatest accomplishment in life.

* * *

The days leading up to Bella's departure passed quickly, as we were up to our eyeballs in preparations for our rapidly approaching wedding, and I loved every minute of it. Two days before Bella had to leave, she, Alice and Rose took Lily shopping for a dress, and even though none of them said a word about it, I was pretty certain they went in search of Bella's dress as well. They all had red, puffy eyes when they returned, which led me to believe that some serious female bonding had occurred.

Bella and I decided to keep things simple and only have one attendant each, so I asked Emmett to be my best man, which he happily accepted. Alice, of course, agreed to be Bella's maid of honor. She laughed and said that she'd have to have the programs for her own wedding reprinted to reflect the fact that Bella would actually be the matron of honor instead of the maid. I jokingly told her to put it on my tab.

We were so busy during those few days that I barely had time to mope over the fact that Bella was leaving and that all too soon, I wouldn't be able to see her for an entire week. But the night before she had to go finally came, and even though I was excited about what was to come, the thought of not seeing her for seven whole days nearly killed me.

We tucked Lily into bed together, as Bella was due to be picked up by the car service much earlier than Lily would wake up the following morning. Lily cried, but Bella gave her multiple assurances that she would call her every single night until it was time for us to join her in Las Vegas.

As we entered our room, we were both unusually quiet. For a while, it seemed we were each lost in our own thoughts. We stripped off our clothes and climbed into bed, pressing our bodies as close as possible. It was Bella who broke the silence first. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I hugged her tightly against my chest. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all. I've gotten used to seeing your beautiful face every day, to being able to hold you whenever the urge strikes...and that urge strikes a lot, believe me. Logically, my head knows that I'll see you in a week. It's my heart that's been slow to understand that fact. It wants you here, with us, where you belong."

Bella shifted her head on my chest so she could look up at me. Her eyes were glassy, and she sniffled a little. "I'm going to miss you both so much, too. I know I'm being such a big baby about this, but I have no idea how I'm going to say goodbye to you tomorrow morning."

"You're not going to say goodbye tomorrow, baby," I said. "I won't allow it. We'll simply say, 'I love you and I'll see you soon.'"

I didn't sleep at all that night. Instead, I poured all of my energy into showing Bella how much I loved her and would miss her. We made love slowly and quietly, letting our bodies express every ounce of our feelings for one another. When Bella fell asleep in my arms, I lay quietly staring at her, memorizing every inch of her face. I needed that image of her in my mind to get me through the week ahead.

* * *

Bella gripped me tightly from her spot on the staircase, crying into my shoulder as the driver put the last of her luggage in the trunk of the Town Car. It was a dreary, overcast day, and it matched our somber moods. I pulled back and reached up to take her face between my hands. "Say it, Bella."

"I don't want to," she cried. "If I say it, it means it's time to go."

"C'mon, baby. Say it for me," I pleaded. "I'll even say it first, okay?"

Bella could only nod.

"I love you, Bella, and I'll see you soon." It was harder to get out than I thought it would be.

Bella seemed to steel her resolve, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "I love you, too, Edward. I'll see you soon."

I walked her down to the car, and after one last kiss, she climbed in. I shut the door and stood on the sidewalk, watching as the car pulled away. I stayed, rooted to the spot, until I could no longer see it in the distance.

As I turned to walk back into the house, the sky opened up. I chuckled to myself, thinking how appropriate the rain was considering my mood. I ran inside and sat down at my piano, touching the keys softly so as not to wake Lily. An old, much-loved song popped into my head and I began to play the familiar melody. It wasn't long before I found myself singing along.

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone_

_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness every day_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away_


	18. I Just Love You

_**A/N: Hello, lovely readers. Time for another installment of Williamsburg Serenade. Thanks for stopping by, and more importantly, thanks for your continued encouragement and sweet words.**_

_**So, this is a transitional chapter. Not a whole lot happens, but it begins to line things up for the rest of the story. We're getting pretty close to the end, actually. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say that there's maybe four to five more chapters. But don't quote me on that, because we still have several loose ends to tie up. This is a little shorter than usual, but I promise to make up for it soon. Big things are a'comin'.**_

_**As usual, SM owns all things Twilight. I own this Lily and Jake the Dog. That's good enough for me.**_

_**The song this chapter is named for is "I Just Love You" by Five For Fighting. I'll put the link on my bio page. Incidentally, it's also the song that Bella sings to Lily at the beginning of this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18**

**I Just Love You**

**Bella**

_I, I just love you_

_I don't know why, I just do_

_When are you coming home_

_I'm coming home soon_

_'Cause I just love you too_

I heard her breathing even out after the last of the words left my lips, letting me know that she had fallen asleep. There was a rustling on the other end of the line and then finally, he was there on the phone with me.

"She's out cold," Edward whispered. "Thank you for that, baby."

"This is breaking my heart, Edward. I hate being so far away from the both of you," I replied.

As expected, Lily wasn't doing so well with our separation. Not one night had passed since I landed in Las Vegas without me spending the better part of an hour talking and singing her to sleep. She was so distraught over both my and her mother's absence, and nothing Edward said or did seemed to help. He was ready to tear his hair out, and it killed me to not be able to do any more to help them through everything.

Edward sighed. "I know, sweetheart. I hate it, too. But we've only got another week until we're all together again. So, did she tell you what she's decided to call you? She's been driving me insane over the past three days because of it."

I chuckled. "No! What did she decide on?"

"It's quite clever, actually," he laughed. "I'm rather impressed. Apparently, she's dubbed you 'Bema'."

"Bema?" I asked, confused. "Spell it."

"B-E-M-A," he replied.

"Okay, I'll bite. How did she come up with that?"

"Well, she wanted to include some form of 'mom' in it. There were a few variations, like 'Exma," as in, 'extra mom'. But she liked what she settled on the best. It's part of your name with 'ma' included. Bella-Ma. Get it? You're Bema!" he exclaimed.

"Bema," I repeated, letting it roll around on my tongue and sink into my brain. "I like it."

Truth be told, I loved it. Just knowing that Lily put so much thought and energy into figuring out a way to include me as one of her "moms" thrilled me. Of course, it also made me cry like a baby.

"Bella, baby, are you crying?" Edward asked.

"No," I sniffled. "Okay, yes, damn it."

"Why are you crying?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm just so happy," I sobbed loudly.

"So naturally, you start crying," he teased.

"Oh, shut up, you! Be nice, or no phone sex for you," I grumbled.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Now commencing operation 'Shut Up and Be Nice to Bella'," he joked, and I grinned like an idiot. It was too bad he was all the way across the country and couldn't see it.

"I love you, you big lug. You know that, right?" I asked.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he murmured. "Seven more sleeps and I have you all to myself again."

"Seven more sleeps," I sighed. "That's way too many."

"I know, Bella. I know."

* * *

The following days flew by, and I found myself up to my eyeballs in the typical pre-opening headaches. Thursday, the day before Edward and Lily were due in town, was a miserable day, and I worried I wouldn't be able to wrap everything up in enough time to be able to spend at least some family time with the both of them. Unfortunately, the health inspector wasn't helping me with my cause.

"You need to have them re-tile around that drain," he pointed out as we stood in front of the large dish washing unit. "The grout is cracked, and water will seep in and stand. You're just asking for roaches and fruit flies if you leave it like that. I can't pass your final inspection before it's taken care of."

I groaned and shook my head. "Okay, I'll get the contractor over here now and make sure he handles it today. When will you be by for your last inspection?"

The inspector looked over his notebook and scanned the pages before replying. "I can be here Monday morning at ten. Does that work for you?"

I agreed and took the punch list of remaining tasks from him before storming off through the kitchen and into the dining room. It was nearly eight o'clock and I was exhausted. I flopped down into one of the large banquettes, resting my forehead against my arms on the table. Between the long hours at the restaurant and the late night calls with Edward and Lily, I'd had very few hours of actual rest.

"You look like hell," a sweet voice said, and I lifted my head to find Esme standing next to me with an expression of concern on her face.

"Ugh, I feel like it," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the open space next to me.

"Of course," I nodded. "Please sit. It's good to see you."

I had only seen Esme around for a few minutes during the week, as she adding the finishing touches to the décor and making sure that everything was in its place before the opening. We were both so busy with our individual tasks, and our paths rarely crossed. It felt so good in that moment just to have a little piece of home right there with me.

"It's good to see you, too," she laughed. "Though I must say, you appear to be knackered. Are you getting enough sleep?" She lovingly rubbed soothing circles across my shoulders, and I let my eyes flutter closed, enjoying the contact immensely.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled. "Between the craziness here, and staying up all night on the phone with Edward and Lily, I'm just about at my wit's end."

Esme shifted her body so that she was facing me, and the look of concern in her eyes told me she understood everything I was going through. "Edward told me about the Tanya situation. Is it getting to be too much for you?"

"You mean with Lily?" I asked, and she nodded. "No. I mean, I love her, and I'm so glad that she needs me, but it just crushes me to know how sad this has made her. I just don't understand what Tanya could be thinking."

"Look, I never pretended to understand what Edward saw in her," Esme began, "But the truth is, Tanya has always been a wonderful mother to Lily. I cannot believe she would willingly walk away from her. I've thought long and hard about this and all I know is, something bigger has to be at play here. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Logically, I get that," I grumbled. "Really, I do. But every time I hear Lily crying on the other end of the line, logic flies out the window and all I want to do is hunt Tanya down and throttle her."

Esme laughed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. But hey, enough of all this depressing stuff! Let's talk about the wedding! You have to be excited about that, right?"

I groaned again. "If I can find a place for us to have it in, then yeah, I'll be excited."

"What are you talking about?" Esme gasped.

"I was put in charge of handling one thing for the wedding...the location," I replied. "I've looked around, but every place I've seen is so damned cheesy. Edward says he doesn't care, but I can't seem to let myself believe that."

Esme tossed her arm around my shoulder and giggled. "Sweetheart, that boy is so in love with you, he wouldn't care if you were married by the ghost of Elvis himself."

"That's exactly what he said," I chuckled, remembering our conversation from the previous week. "I just want to make it memorable for us, you know? An Elvis impersonator just seems, so, well, _impersonal_."

The silliness of what I said wasn't lost on either of us. That's when the giggling started, which lead to Esme and I shaking with full-blown laughter. It felt good to take my mind off of the restaurant, Tanya, the wedding and everything else that had been wreaking havoc on my emotions all week.

When we had collected ourselves and the happy tears subsided, Esme stood and offered her hand to me. "C'mon. I know just what you need to help you relax."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, cocking a single eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"Booze. And lots of it," she stated. "You and I are going to have our own little bachelorette party."

"How can I possibly say no to that?" I smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Esme and I had tucked ourselves away at a quiet little table off to the side of one of the nicer lounges in the hotel. It was a slightly sedate setting for an impromptu bachelorette party of two, but it was the perfect place to talk without hearing the constant droning of the slot machines or the cheering from the craps and blackjack tables. Soft piano music drifted from somewhere behind me, relaxing me almost instantly. I closed my eyes and sank into the plush chair.

Esme took a dainty pull from her glass of wine and grinned at me. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," I agreed. "I haven't had one moment of fun since I've been here."

"Well, I'm glad I could be here to help," she grinned. "So, tell me, Bella. Do you plan on continuing with John Paul after you get married?"

I sat up a little straighter at her question. I hadn't been expecting that. "I honestly haven't really given it much thought. Everything sort of happened so quickly, and I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it all. I mean, I love my job, but I hate that it has the potential to keep me away from Edward and Lily for long stretches of time."

"Do you think you and Edward will have children of your own some day?" she asked.

"We've talked about it," I replied. "I'm just not sure, you know? It's just that, well, I'm in my late thirties, and I don't know if it's in the cards for me anymore. We've pretty much just decided to let fate do its thing."

The truth was, I really did think about it. _A lot._ Just picturing a little person that was the best parts of the both of us made me swoon. But I was afraid my age might not allow for it. Edward, on the other hand, was all for trying.

"Things aren't the way they used to be when I was your age, Bella," Esme stated. "Women are having babies well into their forties these days."

"I know. I really do," I agreed, taking a sip of my drink. "It's just that, well, after Mike, I didn't think I would ever find anyone to share my life with, let alone have children. Then Edward came along and blew that notion out of the water. I suppose I'm still getting used to the fact that I may just get my fairy tale after all."

Esme reached across the table and placed a loving hand on my knee, giving it a gentle pat. "If anyone deserves the fairy tale, Bella, it's you and Edward."

We were quiet for some time then, just soaking in the atmosphere and relaxing. We ordered another round of drinks and when the waitress stepped away, Esme leaned towards me. "This song is really lovely, don't you think?"

I was feeling warm and fuzzy from the alcohol, and hadn't really been paying attention to the music. I closed my eyes and tuned out the other noises of the casino, focusing on the piece being played. It was familiar, even in my slightly inebriated state, and I swayed from side to side, enjoying the lilting, sweet melody.

"The piano player is handsome, too," she said. "Curious, though. There's a little redhead sitting on top of his piano."

My eyes flew open at her words and suddenly, I recognized the song. I spun in my chair, frantically looking for the source of the music.

_Edward._

_Lily._

_Edward and Lily were there. And he was playing my song._

I stared, wide-eyed, for a moment and then launched myself out of my seat. Before I knew what was happening, my feet were carrying me as fast as they could take me to the loves of my life. Their grins were equally blinding, and as soon as I was standing in front of the piano, Edward jumped from the bench and pulled me into his arms, peppering my face with kisses.

I clutched onto him with every ounce of strength in my body. "What are you doing here?" I sobbed, my happy tears freely falling. "You weren't supposed to get here until late tomorrow night!"

Edward's beautiful laugh caused his chest to rumble against mine. He pulled back only far enough so he could look me in the eyes. "We decided we had enough of being away from you, so we thought we'd surprise you a day early."

I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you," I murmured against his lips. "You have no idea how much I wanted you here."

"Oh, I think we had some idea," he laughed. "Right Lils?"

Lily giggled and scooted across the top of the piano, reaching her little arms out to me. I pulled away from Edward and gathered her into my arms.

"We missed you, Bema!" she exclaimed and my heart expanded in my chest at her use of my new name.

I kissed every inch of her little face before tugging on a lock of her hair. "But you have school tomorrow! How did you get out of that?"

"Daddy said education is overrated," she deadpanned.

Edward groaned. "Lily, you weren't supposed to tell her that part!"

"Well, you know what?" I asked, laughing and winking at Edward. "I think you're daddy is actually right in this instance. I'm so happy to see you!"

Edward pulled us both into a hug, and I sank into him. Even there, in the middle of a Las Vegas casino, he felt like home. For the longest moment, we three stood there, holding one another until Esme finally walked over to break us up.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged, Bella," she conceded. "But seeing that look on your face was worth keeping that secret."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"My pleasure," she said. "Now, if you'll just hand over the munchkin, Lily and I have our own private party of two to attend."

"What?" I asked. "I don't understand."

Edward slipped his arm around my waist and tugged me into his side. His breath was hot against my neck as he whispered to me. "I haven't seen you in a week, Bella. I have plans for us."

I shivered at the lust dripping from his words. "But what about Lily? Won't she have a hard time sleeping without us?"

"We'll be right down the hall, baby," Edward murmured. "Esme will call us if she needs us. Right now, this is about what _we_ need."

There was no way in hell I was about to argue with that logic.


	19. A Note from Kindall

Dearest Readers,

I'm sorry about the fake-out chapter, but I have some news to share with you and thought this would be the best way to reach out to you.

First, I want to thank each and every one of you who have been so supportive of my little slice of ficdom. You are all truly wonderful, and I cannot express enough how much I enjoy the friendships I've forged with many of you. You mean the world to me.

Now, on to the important bits...

For reasons I'd rather not have to share, I will be deleting my current profile. HOWEVER, that does not mean that my stories are going away. I have created a new profile, and all of my works will eventually be found there. I'll start with my baby, One Thousand Words, and add slowly from there. I realize this means all your lovely comments will be deleted and I'll be starting anew, but it is a necessary step I must take.

I will be leaving my current profile up until Sunday, January 9th. After that, you will have to look for me at WBSerenade. I've already set up that account, so please, go there now and put me on author alert if you want to finish my stories. The good news in all of this is that I finally have a chance to rework some things that I haven't been happy with, and you may even get a surprise or two out of the deal.

I hope you'll follow me to the new site, and look forward to your continued friendships.

Love to you all,

K


End file.
